Darkness without Light?
by Kixen
Summary: Danny worn down until he losses consciousness is kidnapped and is forced into a ghost wide tournament to decide his fate. Will Danny survive, or will he his fate be decided by another ghost? Rated T for now. Pairing if any will be decided near the end. Don't like don't read.
1. captured

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy Darkness without light?

Above the skies of Amity

Danny was breating hard as he continued to fight off another one of his foes. It wouldn't have been so bad for him if this wasn't his fifth ghost fight in a row.

'Why am I getting constantly attacked by my enemies one after the other? I already fought with Ember, Technus, Skulker, The Lunch lady, and now Vortex?' Danny thought as he barely dodged Vortex's lighting attack.

"What the matter child? Can't keep up with me and my moves?" Vortex said in a taunting tone.

'Easy for him to say since he is fighting me fresh while I am tired.' Danny thought to himself while trying to catch his breath.

"You look a little hot. Here let me cool you off some." Vortex replied as he created a hail attack.

Danny seeing this coming at the last minute went intangible to avoid the hail attack.

"You may be able to save yourself from my attack, but what about her?" Vortex replied as he changed the weather from a hail storm to a thunderstorm.

'I only have one card left to play to win this fight and save her from him, but if another ghost appears I am finished.' Danny thought as planned his final attack.

Danny took a deep breath, and within seconds unleashed his ghostly wail upon Vortex and his storm. As Danny planned Vortex was knocked out, and his storm disappeared. However, even though Danny did stop his ghostly wail in time he was still too tired to maintain flight, and began to fall towards the ground.

This didn't go unnoticed by the person Danny was trying to save. However unknown to Danny this person was also his next opponent who caught him and smiled.

"Impressive child that you were able to last this long against us. It is too bad that this will be the end of you." Penelope said as she flew back to the ghost zone with Danny in her arms.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

Danny woke up trying to remember what hit him when he found himself unable to move. Danny took a look around and saw that he was chained up to the wall in ghost proof chains. He also saw the being that brought him there.

"I see you are awake child. I also have a couple of friends who want to end you as well." Penelope replied as she destoryed his thermos unleashing the four ghosts he held captive.

"Well look how the mighty have fallen. Now it is time for you meet the fate of all those who try to be heroes." Technus said with a smile.

However, upon saying this every other ghost within the room frowned.

"I don't think so! I want his pelt for my trophy mantle! The day I met him I made that vow that I would do this!" Skulker replied in a pissed off tone.

"I want to be the one that ends babypop! He has been nothing but trouble for me! Besides it was my idea for us to fight him one after the other to get to this point!" Ember hissed.

As Danny continued to watch them argue Danny knew he chances of escape where slim to none. It also just so happened that on this day that Sam and Tucker went out of town without Danny due to Sam's parents wanting to seperate her from Danny and his family. Danny also knew that his in the condition he was in right now he couldn't fight for a while since his energy was drained from the use of his ghostly wail. Danny upon seeing this brawl break out between his enemies had an idea on how he could escape and gain his freedom.

"I want to torture him by making him eat rotten meat for the rest of eternity!" The Lunch lady shouted.

'Ok it seems that none of them want to give up on who to end me. Ok as long as they are fighting, I can think of a way to get out of here while regaining my strength.' Danny thought to himself as he watched his enemies fight among themselves.

However, Danny hopes for escape had a monkey wrench thrown into them when the last enemy Danny wanted to see appeared.

"Well it seems to me none of you want to give up the glory of taking young Daniel's life. So may I subject a fair way to decide." Plasmius replied while taking the scene.

"What does it matter to you? We caught him, so we decide not you!" Ember hissed only to get blasted by one of Vlad's energy beams.

"It would be in your best interest to listen to me. Unless you want me to take you all out and claim Daniel for myself which I could easily do." Plasmius said in a sinister tone.

"Fine Plasmius speak your idea maybe it will go in my favor." Technus replied.

"Fine Technus here it is. A all around ghost zone tournament in which ghost may participate in to decide the fate of our enemy." Plasmius replied.

"Ok where will this tournament be taking place, and when? I am game." Penelope replied.

"Wait a minute Plasmius! You are forgetting to mention a few things about this." Danny replied actually knowning something about this.

"In this tournament since any ghost can enter, for starters I will be entering myself in this so I can fight for my freedom. Second, before any of this can take place, you will need the approval of the current king of the ghost zone." Danny said causing Plasmius to frown.

"Please Child, you must think we are fools to fall for that!" Technus said with everyone else agreeing with him.

Everyone was about to veto Danny's words when Walker came into the room upon hearing the conversation.

"As much as I hate to say this, the punk is right. However, in the event that the ghost king can't do this, anyone who has beaten the ghost king or a representive of the ghost king can step in approve this." Walker replied.

"I don't see any problem since the Fright Knight is a representive of the ghost king. He can approve it in a heartbeat." Plasmius said as he teleported, and in 5 minutes came back with the Fright Knight.

"Why have you brought me here Plasmius?" The Fright Knight asked.

"I brought you here so we can get the approval of a representive of the ghost king for a tournament to decide the fate of our common enemy." Plasmius replied.

"I am in debt to you Plasmius however, I am also in debt to our enemy for putting the ghost king back to sleep. So to clear up my debt to you I approve of this tournament." The Fright Knight replied which caused his soul shredder to glow bright green.

"Attention to all the ghosts in the ghost zone. A tournament will be held within a month's time to decide the fate of the ghost boy Danny Phantom. Anyone may enter this tournament to decide his fate. However there are rules that must be followed:

_Each fight will be fought to either your opponent is knocked out, or surrenders._

_Also for those of us who have a weakness that would cause up to be sealed away, or force us to quit against our will it can't be used._

_Lastly since the one we are fighing for has already beaten the ghost king, he has the right to fight for his freedom_." The Fright Knight replied.

"Wait a minute, you are telling me that Baby pop here can seriously fight for his freedom? After all the trouble of us capturing him? That is a load of crap if I ever heard it!" Ember replied pissed.

"What the matter Ember? Afraid with me fighting for myself I will actually kick your butt?" Danny replied just to piss Ember off.

"You dare question the honor of the Fright Knight? I may have served the ghost king, but I am not without honor! I even have the rule book on this myself!" The Fright Knight replied as he pulled out a very ancient book.

Plasmius, and everyone else read the old book, and upon reading everything everyone but Danny frowned.

"It also states that since Daniel is fighting in the tournament but is also the prize he must stay in his realm, or another ghost's realm at random." Vlad replied in a sour tone.

'Great what am I suppose to do for a month in another ghost's realm for a month?' Danny thought to himself in an equally sour tone.

Stage out

I wrote this fanfic since the idea pop in my head and I haven't written anything new in a while. Not much to go on for now, but I can tell you this mostly every ghost from the series (with the obvious few) will be fighting in this touranment. R and R people.


	2. Time to face reality

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 2 of Darkness without light.

Fenton works

Maddie took a look at the clock and frowned. It was already pasted 10:00 PM, and Danny wasn't in the house yet. Within moments there was a knock on the door, and Maddie decided to put her game face on.

'If that boy can't keep up with his curfew, then I will just have to ground him.' Maddie thought to herself just as she got to the door.

When Maddie opened the door however, Her expression changed from punishment mode to annoyance.

"Maddie my dear, How are you doing this evening. Sorry I came without calling, but I have something to tell you." Vlad said in a calm tone.

Maddie was about to say something when Jack came downstairs with the same look Maddie had on her face. However, when he saw Vlad unlike Maddie his expression changed to a more pleasant one.

"Vladdie what brings you here old friend?" Jack asked in a cheery tone.

"It is about Daniel old friend." Vlad said causing both of their expressions to change.

"What is it you know about Danny Vlad? Whatever it is you need to tell us now!" Maddie said with worry in her voice.

As soon as Maddie said this Danny appeared in front of them.

"Sorry about being home late Mom, but today I had a school project that involves me staying with someone other then my family or close friends. So I had to ask Vlad for his help." Danny said while pulling out the papers for the project.

Maddie examined them, and when she fully read them over she sighed.

"I am sorry the boy is not back in time for his curfew, but he was spending a bit of the time trying to convince me which he did ten minutes ago." Vlad answered backing up Danny's story.

"Good choice of people son. Hopefully you will learn the way to become filthy rich just like Vladdie." Jack said with a smile.

"If it is for school, then I guess it is ok." Maddie replied in an uneasy tone.

"I already have some clothes in the Daniel's size at my home so he doesn't need to pack anything. I will have him back home by the end of the summer." Vlad said as he and Danny walked out the door.

As soon as the two of them left out the door Jazz came downstairs in her pajamas.

"Mom, dad who was that at the door, and do know where Danny is?" Jazz adding that last part to show concern.

"Danny is with going to be spending the summer with Vladdie so he escaped the punishment bullet." Jack answered setting off an alarm in her mind.

'Something is wrong with this. Danny would never go willingly with Vlad anywhere unless something was up. If I know Danny and if I am right which I am most of the time, he will call me and fill me in. From there I can go on to help him.' Jazz thought to herself.

A random realm in the ghost zone

Danny looked around the realm he was teleported into, and sighed to himself.

'I have no clue where I am. On the upside I know I am not in any of my enemies realms that I have been in.' Danny thought to himself.

"So it looks like I have an unexpected guest. Who dares to... So it is the one who helped me out before." Came a familiar voice to Danny.

Danny turned around to see the owner of the voice an release a breath he was holding. However, before he knew what was going on she threw a lighting bolt at him striking him down.

"What did you do that for?" Danny asked while in pain.

"Your current level of strength will not be able to help you in the tournament you are in." Pandora replied dryly.

"What do you mean it won't help me? I deal with a lot of the ghosts in the ghost zone, and most of them I can beat easily." Danny answered.

"You think that your normal enemies are all the ghosts in the ghost zone? Think again Danny. There are more ghosts then them, and some I say rival if not equal the strength of the ghost king. Without his power items of course." Pandora replied shocking Danny.

"If this is true how come I never met any of them?" Danny asked.

"Most of these beings just want to be left alone so they don't come out. However, since there the ghost tournament everyone who is in the ghost zone will take part in it. Also these ghosts have also heard of your victory over the ghost king. They will see you as a worthy prize." Pandora said in a normal tone.

"Are you fighting in the tournament as well?" Danny asked.

"Yes I will be fighting in the tournament as well. Like the others I want to win as well." Pandora answered in a tone Danny wasn't familiar with.

"Pandora, no offense to you, but I remember your last fight with the box ghost when he had your box. If you needed my help to beat him before, then your chances of winning aren't good." Danny answered only for Pandora to throw another lighting bolt at Danny.

"I am a much stronger then what I showed in the human realm. I didn't want to use my full power for two reasons. One you were the protecter of the human realm, and second if I used my full power what happened when the ghost king was freed would have happened again." Pandora replied.

"But let's forget about that for now, If you are going to survive and not become someone's property you need to get stronger." Pandora continued.

"Say for the off chance that you won. What would you do with me?" Danny asked.

"I would make you my apprentice until the next tournament is called." Pandora answered with a smile.

Danny was about to say something when his cellphone went off. Danny looked at the person calling, and picked up the phone.

"Danny why did go and move in with Vlad for the summer? He is your arch enemy." Jazz asked.

'So that is the cover story the fruit loop is giving everyone? Either he figure he is the strongest out of all of us, or he is ignorant to the others Pandora mentioned like I was.' Danny thought to himself before he spoke.

Danny went on to explain everything that had happened to him trying to keep Jazz calm but failing big time. The more Jazz heard the more she began to worry for her little brother.

"But Danny what happens if you lose and one of your enemies win? We will never see you again." Jazz said with worry in her voice.

"The tournament won't be for another month, and since Mom and Dad think I am with Vlad, I can focus on getting stronger to win my freedom." Danny answered.

"You better win little brother! I don't want to lose the only teen who is my friend!" Jazz replied just before she hung up the phone.

"Danny, since you will be sending the month with me, you will be focusing on improving your skills. Now show what powers you have under your belt." Pandora said in a stern tone.

Danny complied with Pandora's command, and used every single on of his powers. Danny used every single one of his ghost powers he could think of except for his most powerful.

"That is all of them Pandora except for one." Danny said only for Pandora to look at him.

"Well whatever it is use it unless it literaly ends you!" Pandora said in a tone that had no nonscene in it.

Danny listening to Pandora took a deep breath, and within seconds unleashed his ghostly wail. Danny continued to use it for ten seconds so he wouldn't be completely drained.

"That last one is really powerful. However it drains me like a battery. It is the main reason why I don't use it unless I know I am out of options." Danny said in a weak tone.

"Well since you can clone yourself, your training will go just that much faster. Also by the time I am done with you your ghostly wail won't drain you." Pandora said to her young friend.

'This is going to be one long month.' Danny thought as Pandora began to train Danny.

Stage out

So ends part 2 of darkness without light. Also to answer one of my reviewers yes there will be OC in this story to keep the story interesting. If anyone has any OC they want to see in this story you can post them in your reviews. R and R people.


	3. The tournament begins

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part three of Darkness without light.

Pandora's realm one month later

"Danny, today is the big tournament. I know this month has been extremely rough on you, but believe me it was for the best." Pandora said looking at her friend and student.

"I feel stronger then I did a month ago, but I am not sure it will be enough. I mean if you said there are enemies that are as strong as the ghost king what chance do I stand?" Danny said with some doubt in his voice.

"Danny you beat the ghost king remember? Sometimes it isn't the strongest fighter who wins, but the smartest. You beat the ghost king because you outsmarted him not over powered him." Pandora answered.

"Thanks Pandora, I needed that. But I have to ask what is the reason I got a seed for?" Danny asked.

"You are the prize for this tournament Danny. While you will fight in the prelim's it won't do if you lose there. Remember you have to be beaten in the finals for the rule to be valid. Otherwise it will be for nothing." Pandora said to Danny in a calm tone.

"I will do my best, but If I did lose to anyone I would rather it be you then Vlad." Danny said causing Pandora to smile.

"Well I will be doing my best to win as well, so if anything I want to face you in the finals." Pandora said with confidence.

"Well since we need to get going shall we?" Danny asked.

Pandora as to answer his question opened the door to the outside of her realm and within moments the two of them flew to the ring.

A station in the ghost zone one hour later

Danny and Pandora walked into station, and while Pandora was showing indifference Danny was amazed. Danny was about to say something when he bumped into a ghost by mistake.

"Watch were you are going, or I promise you will get burned!" Said a ghost that Danny didn't reconize.

"Calm down Dark Inferno, If you damage the prize for this tournament you will be in serious trouble!" Pandora said to the hot headed ghost.

Dark Inferno like Ember and Skulker had flaming hair only differences was that it was red and not green or blue, and it went down and it went all the way down towards her butt. Her eyes matched the color of her hair, Her body looked like she had been sun tanning, and she wore a jump suit that had a flame pattern on it.

"So this is the ghost who defeated the ghost king. I have to say I am not impressed. No matter once I win this tournament I will make him my personal pet." Dark Inferno said with a smile on her face.

"So annoying." Another ghost said in a soft spoken tone.

"Why you pale skinned freak! Just wait until we get into the ring! I am going to give you a wicked cause of sun burn!" Dark Inferno said to unknown ghost.

Ignoring Dark Inferno the ghost walked towards Danny and Pandora, and gave them a friendly smile.

"We meet again Pandora." The ghost said in a friendly but soft spoken tone.

"Apparition it is good to see you again. This is the one everyone here is fighting for Danny Phantom." Pandora said to the pale skinned ghost.

Danny took a look at this ghost, and could tell that he like Dark Inferno was a powerful being. Apparition had pale skin, long light silver hair, and icy blue eyes. He wore loose legged white pants and a shirt with a blue vest and a face mask that covered his face. However, what caught Danny off guard the most were the chains he wore. They were wrapped around his upper body, one ran down each arm and leg.

"Good luck Danny." Apparition said just before he walked away from Danny and Pandora.

"Danny he may seem soft spoken, and calm, but don't underestimate him. He is one of the most powerful spirits in the ghost zone. Dark Inferno is also another powerful spirit as well so be wary of her as well." Pandora said to Danny in a calm tone.

"I know they make Vlad seem like the box ghost without your special box." Danny said striking a nerve with Pandora.

"Oh I hope I fight that overweight blue ghost. I will make him suffer for what he did that day!" Pandora said with fury in her tone.

Danny was about to say something to Pandora when couple of ghosts Danny knew showed up.

"Well it seems my prey has come after all. I hope you have improved your skills, because if you haven't I will finally have my prize!" Skulker said causing Danny to frown.

"I think not Skulker, because I will win this tournament. When that happens I will have you to keep me young and powerful for the rest of eternity." Penelope said while looking at Danny.

"Spectra it is teen misery that keeps you young, and I hate to break it to you, but in 6 years I will be 20. So even if you do win your eternal youth will not be happening." Danny said dryly.

"I can always end your human self when you are 19. Then you will be a ghost teen forever." Penelope said with a smile.

"I hate to break it to you, but none of you stand a chance against Danny. He has beaten you before, and I am willing to bet he will again." Pandora said trying to be calm.

"I have to agree with her on that one. However Daniel, you won't be as lucky when I win this." Came a voice that Danny knew and loathed.

"Oh great it is the grade A fruit loop." Danny said dryly causing everyone even Pandora to laugh.

"Oh don't worry Daniel, it will be over soon, and you will be my son. Once I do that, then your mother will be mine eventually as well." Vlad said while smiling.

"Sorry old man, but he won't be with you, as he will be coming with me." Came another voice Danny knew well.

"Oh please all I have to do is use your... You can't use her powers against her fruit loop." Danny said cutting off Vlad.

"In case you didn't hear over a month ago you can't gain instant wins by using your opponents powers against them in that way." Danny said to the vampire half ghost.

"No matter I will still win this since the only being that can outmatch me is locked away." Vlad said smiling.

'He really is clueless isn't he? He has no idea what he is up against. In fact right now some of my enemies even feel stronger then him now.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny was about to say something when an annoucer began the opeing speech.

"Welcome all to the 1,000,000,000th ghost tournament. As you all know this year's prize is the only being who actually managed to beat the ghost king Danny Phantom. However, to make this interesting he will be fighting for his freedom, and will gain an automatic spot in the finals no matter what the result for him is in the prelims." The announcer said shocking everyone other then him and Pandora.

"The prelims will be starting in 10 minutes, so if you aren't in the training area by then, you won't be in it." The announcer said causing everyone who wanted to win to go to the arena.

"Thanks child for reminding them of that. I know my chances of winning are slim, but If I do I will make your life as my servent enjoyable." Desiree said just before she went to the arena.

"Oh great it seems almost everyone wants me to either be their slave, or destroy me." Danny said to himself as he and Pandora went to the arena.

Outside of the ghost zone somewhere in France.

"What are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, as soon as you and Tucker left, Danny was kidnapped. He will be fighting for his life as well as his freedom in some ghost zone tournament. Vlad used a copy of Danny, and a cover story to keep mom and dad from worrying."

"Ok and this was over a month ago? Why didn't you say something to me or Tucker? Or better yet why didn't he say something to us?" Sam asked.

"You and Tucker are out of town, so I doubt you could do anything about it." Jazz said causing Sam's mood to go down the tubes.

"If only me and Tucker were there, then we may have been able to save him." Sam said in a low tone.

"Sam have faith in Danny that he will come out of this on top. Otherwise he might not come back." Jazz said trying to stay calm.

'You better win this tournament Danny, I won't forgive you if you lose and I never see you again!' Sam thought to herself sliently.

The ghost station 10 minutes later

"Ok the first fight is about to began. Will Vlad Plasmius and the box ghost step into the ring?" The Announcer said as Plasmius teleported into the ring.

'Oh come on this is an insult to me. Why would they send me the weakest opponent the ghost zone has to offer?' Vlad thought to himself.

"Come on you sorry excuse for an opponent, I don't have all day." Vlad said only to get the shock of his afterlife.

"Wow the box ghost looks like he did in that alternate timeline minus the eye patch and hook for a hand." Danny said looking at the not so overweight box ghost.

"Ready? Begin!" The announcer said starting the fight.

Stage out

So ends part 3 of Darkness without light. I would like to thank danifan3000 for the character of Dark Inferno, and Blood Brandy for Apparition. If I didn't use your OC yet, don't worry they could show up in a later Chapter. Also if you have an Idea of an OC that you would like to see in this post it in your review or you can PM me the character. If I use your character I will respond to either your PM or review. R and R people.


	4. Vlad vs the Box ghost

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part four of Darkness without light?.

The battle between the Box ghost and Vlad Plasmius started without a hitch. Vlad wanting to end the match quickly to save his reserves made three clones of himself, and had them all fire energy beams at the box ghost. The box ghost however, just went intangible to avoid the beams and countered by sending blue spazer box beams to KO each of Vlad's clones shocking everyone except for one.

"That my boxy show them that you aren't the weakest being in the ghost zone!" The Lunch lady said smiling.

"It seems you have gained some knew tricks along with your new look. But overweight or buff you are still a..." Vlad never got the chance to finish that sentence as the box ghost sucker punched Vlad with such strength and speed that it send him flying to the edge of the ring.

"That is what you get for underestimating the box ghost." The box ghost said while condensing some energy in his hand in the form of cubes.

'He is right, for him to get this strong within a month and land attacks on me he must have went through some serious training. I can't believe I am doing this, but I will be the laughing stock of the ghost zone if I lose to this ghost.' Vlad thought as took out a pill and swallowed it.

Danny gasped as he realized what Vlad just did.

"Pandora, you remember when I told you about my dad's failed Ecto Dejecto?" Danny asked.

"Yes I remember, that was the stuff that gives ghosts a power boost instead of weaken them why?" Pandora asked.

"Well Vlad just gave himself some and his power has increased." Danny said causing Pandora to frown.

Vlad now feeling his new power fired a supercharged pink energy beam in the hope of knocking out the box ghost. However, the Box ghost seeing the beam did like he did before and went intangible to avoid the blast.

The box ghost staying intangible then flew towards Vlad at high speed and waited for the last second to make himself solid just before he hit Vlad at point blank range with his box cube energy.

However, by doing this the box ghost also took heavy damage from the energy beam, and due to the power of the blast the box ghost fell with Vlad breathing heard.

'I won, but that wasn't suppose to happen at all. I wasn't suppose to need to use that until at least Pandora if anyone. If the box ghost is that powerful and he is the weakest of us all, then what of the others?' Vlad thought to himself just before the annoucer spoke.

"The box ghost is unable to fight, Vlad Plasmius will advance to the next round." The annoucer said causing the lunch lady to run out to the field.

"Boxy, speak to me my darling. Please don't pass on from this existance I love you." The lunch lady said with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry, my love I... failed." The box ghost said weakly.

"No you didn't Boxy, even if you didn't win this match, you still showed everyone that you are not a joke." The Lunch lady said just before going over to Danny.

"Child that monster has hurt my boxy badly! If you face him make him pay for what he has done!" The lunch lady said in a very moody tone.

"I am going to make him pay alright. But I have to say I am impressed that the box ghost got that strong in a month. I will have to watch out for him from now on." Danny said sincerely causing the Lunch lady to smile.

'If only Boxy were awake to hear that. He would have been happy.' The Lunch Lady thought to herself as she picked up the Box ghost, and took him off the field.

Across the hall of the station Vlad was still breathing hard from the first battle he had. He also could feel the effects of his college friend's invention going through him.

'I can't afford to keep using these. The more I use them the more my ghost side eats away at my human side. If I am not careful I will lose my human half trying to win my family then it will be all for nothing.' Vlad thought to himself as he continued to catch his breath.

"Cheater." An unknown voice to Vlad said in a cold tone.

Vlad turned and saw Apparition right behind him and frowned.

"What is it to you?" Vlad asked not caring.

"Forfeit." Apparition said causing Vlad to frown.

"Not much of a talker I see. Well I hope you are ready because if we face each other you will fall just like the Box ghost." Vlad said just before he went to the other side of the ring.

'That being sent a chill down my spine. I can't afford to lose face towards the competition. My shot at having my love and my son rest upon this.' Vlad thought to himself.

With Danny and Pandora

"I have to ask is it against the rules to use power ups on yourself?" Danny asked.

"If the power up is natural such as drawing power from an element or something you are born/existed with no. What Vlad did however wasn't natural, and is illegal. However, his next opponent should take him out." Pandora said wanting to see Vlad lose badly.

"Ok our second match up for a spot in the next round is Johnny 13 versus Nightmare." The Announcer said causing Kitty mood to grow.

"Go and show them what you got Johnny! If the Box ghost can do that well then you can as well!" Kitty said cheering her Johnny on.

"Hey Kitty, are you in the tournament as well?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am. But even with my training I know it is going to be nearly impossible to win this." Kitty said dishearted.

"So on the off chance that you do win, what will be my fate?" Danny asked.

"Either I would let you go, or keep you for myself." Kitty answered.

"But you have a boyfriend, that wouldn't make any sense." Danny said causing Kitty to sigh.

"I know, but our relationship is really kind of rocky. If worse comes to worse at least I will a man who knows how to treat a woman." Kitty said causing Danny to sigh.

'I can't believe they are still having relationship problems. I dated her once, and I hopefully it doesn't come to me being with her again.' Danny thought to himself.

However, before Danny could voice his thoughts he saw Johnny's opponent. He stood about 7 feet 3 inches with red and black armor with skulls on his shoulders, and a hood that covered his face. In his left hand he held a giant tomahawk that he lifted effortlessly.

"Johnny 13 it is a pleasure to meet you. It is a shame I have to beat you here." Nightmare said causing Johnny to frown.

"I come too far in my training to lose here." Johnny said with confidence.

"Ready begin!" The Annoucer said causing Johnny to smile.

"Shadow come forth and attack!" Johnny said as he shadow did as his master commanded.

Nightmare however, just stood there, and place his hand in front of Johnny's shadow. Within moments Johnny's shadow let out a screech that caused everyone except Nightmare to cover their ears.

"Shadow what is wrong buddy are you ok?" Johnny asked his shadow only for it to turn and attack him.

"Shadow what are you doing? I am your master attack him not me!" Johnny said only for his shadow not to listen.

Outside the ring

"Danny that is Nightmare another one of the more deadly ghosts that live in the ghost zone. He can turn your own shadow against you and has super strength." Pandora said as they watched Johnny get the ectoplasm beaten out of him by his own shadow.

"Shadow return now!" Johnny said only for his shadow not to listen.

"You heard him shadow return and beat him into submission." Nightmare said causing Johnny's shadow to go to work on it's master.

Johnny's shadow didn't stop until it felt most of the afterlife force leave his master, and went back to him finally being released from Nightmare's control.

"Johnny 13 is unable to fight the winner of this round is Nightmare." The annoucer said causing Nightmare to go over to Johnny.

"Sorry man, I do admire you since like me you have shadow power. However on the battle field I am as cold a blizzard." Nightmare said carrying Johnny to the medical hall.

Stage out

So ends part four of the Phantom tournament. I would like to thank the user Isom for the character Nightmare. On another note I will only be using one OC per user and I will be using a total of 7 OC's in this story so there are three slots open since I will be using one of my own. As stated in previous chapters If you want to see your OC in this story you can PM me or post them in your review. If I use them I will PM you letting you know just before I post the chapter. R and R people.


	5. Secret's revealed

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of Darkness without light?

Ghost stadium

"Ok for our next fight, we will have our greek goddess Pandora, fighting against the ghost zone's greatest hunter Skulker." The announcer said causing both Danny and Ember to snort.

"The ghost zone's greatest hunter? Don't make me laugh." Both Danny and Ember said at the same time.

"Ok that never happened you got it dipstick?" Ember said annoyed that they were in sync.

"You got that right. The last thing we need is for someone to think we are actually friends." Danny said only to hear a laugh from someone.

"Well it seems the cry baby has got herself a man. Maybe I will steal him from you." Came a voice that made Ember fume.

Danny then saw a whirlwind of flames that he would normally see when Ember teleports only to see a different ghost. Like Ember she had flaming blue hair, however, instead of green eyes she had blue eyes and wore a blood red dress.

"Rose, why did you have to come here? To try and make me miserable?" Ember asked.

"No I came here to fight in the ghost tournament cry baby. Oh and who are you cutie?" Rose asked while winking at him.

"I am Danny Phantom." Danny said causing Rose to smile.

"Oh this is too good to be true. Well cutie when I win this tournament the first thing you will do is dump my cry baby sister, and get with a real woman which my sister isn't." Rose said causing Ember to fume even more.

"I am not dating the dipstick! Me and him are enemies!" Ember hissed causing Rose to smile a sinister smile.

"Oh really? Well let me read this one quote from a purple book I found." Rose said causing Ember to fume.

Ember attempted to stop rose, however Rose trapped Ember in the same vortex that Danny was trapped in the first time he met her. Rose then went on to read from the purple book.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. Even though we contantly fight, What I really want is for him to notice me as a possible girlfriend and not an enemy." Rose started.

"Or better yet hear is a more recent one. Ok today is the day of the tournament. When I win this thing I will finally have the object of my desire Danny Phantom. When he is mine, I will finally have myself a decent boyfriend." Rose contineud causing Ember to brush red out of embarrasment.

"Ember is what she read from that book true?" Danny asked in shock.

"No comment dipstick." Ember said just as Rose released Ember.

"Come on baby sis, you know you want him. But if I am wrong then you won't mind me taking him for myself when I win this." Rose said causing her sister fury to grow.

"I don't think so Babypop will be mine not yours! I will make you regret reading my dairy Rose!" Ember said giving Danny all the information he needed.

'Oh great Ember has feelings for me. I have to win this or be stuck some wierdo's prize.' Danny thought to himself before he spoke.

In the arena with Skulker and Pandora

Skulker at this point was on the defensive against Pandora. Even with his newest upgrades Pandora was ahead of him. Skulker seeing everything that was happening around him frowned big time.

'I had to get paired up in a match between one of the ghost zone's most powerful beings.' Skulker thought as he barely avoid a direct hit from a fire ball.

Pandora on the other hand looked bored out of her mind fighting the cyber armor wearing ghost. Pandora was doing her best to actually hold back against Skulker so she could have the element of surprise against her other opponents.

'I had enough of this. Time to fry that metal worm!' Pandora thought as she sent a series of fire balls at skulker each of which damaged his metal body to great extent.

'Time to finish this worm off.' Pandora thought as she went in for the finishing move.

With Danny outside the ring

"Rose is it? You seem to be really familiar with Ember. Are you by chance related to her?" Danny asked.

"I am her older, and more beautiful sister. Also unlike my cry baby sister I have no problem getting what I want. So cutie, when this is over you will be mine." Rose said just before she went up to Danny and whispered something in his ear.

When Rose was finished whispering in Danny's ear his face turned bright red. Ember on the other hand could feel her anger growing. However, before she could say anything the match was called.

"The winner of this round is the Greek goddess Pandora!" The annoucer said causing Danny to smile.

"I know she would kick his can. He wasn't even a match for Pandora." Both Danny and Ember once again said at the same time.

"Stop doing that Dipstick!" Ember said annoyed.

"It isn't my fault that we said the same thing at the same time." Danny said as Pandora came back to his side.

"That wasn't even a warm up for me Danny, I don't know what he thought he was doing, but he was no match for me." Pandora said in a normal tone.

"Ok Grandma, why are you talking so casually with cutie here?" Rose asked causing Pandora fury to spike.

"I was the one he stayed with for a month so of course I would be familar with him! Besides it isn't like you will win this fight. You are about as strong as your sister, and there are much stronger beings then you here." Pandora said in a dry tone.

"Please grandma, I will show you who the best is in the ghost zone, and I will start by kicking my little cry baby sister's butt in the ring." Rose said in a cocky tone.

"That is if you get pinned up against her. The chances of that happening are slim to none." Danny answered.

"Now for the next fight we will have Dark Inferno vs Ember Mclain." The Annoucer said causing the tanned ghost to smile.

"All right little girl, I am going to show why an inferno is stronger then an ember." Dark Inferno said smiling.

Ember teleported to the ring while Dark inferno walked over there. As soon as the two were in the ring the annoucer started the match.

Ember made the first move sending a stream of musical skulls at her opponent. Dark inferno seeing this coming dodged quickly, and countered with a strong lava punch that left a 2nd degree burn on the ghost rocker's face.

Ember continued using her music and sound attacks only for Dark Inferno to keep dodging and evading them. In less then 3 minutes Ember already appeared to be down for the count.

"Come on Ember, please put up a better fight then that. Otherwise you won't entertain me for very long. But then again maybe when I win instead of making Danny my slave I will make him a slave with benifits." Dark Inferno said getting the reaction she wanted.

"Baby pop will be mine to do what I want with not yours!" Ember said as she hit a power cord on her guitar.

Outside the ring

Danny could feel Ember's power take a sizable jump when Dark Inferno mentioned that last comment. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. However, the next comment that was made surprised Danny even more.

"Pointless powerup." Said Apparition as he began to watch the fight.

"Are you saying Ember is going to lose out there to her opponent even with her new power?" Danny asked.

Apparition just nodded as he, and everyone else continued to watch the fight.

Back inside the ring at the exact moment

The guitar itself disappeared but in the process Ember hair began to burn brighter while her body began to glow. Dark Inferno smiling at the result went in with another lava punch only for her fist to be caught by Ember. Ember then countered with a knee to the gut, and a double fist to the head sending Dark Inferno going down to the ground.

"That will teach you now to threaten to take what is mine!" Ember said with confidence.

Ember smiled seeing her opponent down for the count only for Dark Inferno to get back up with her body glowing dark red.

"WHY YOU! YOU DARE TO LAY A HAND ON ME? NO ONE MAY LAY A HAND ON ME UNLEss I WISH IT!." Dark Inferno screeched with fury while causing the ground to erupt.

Ember tried to dodge the lava attack, but sadly for her the Lava grabbed her as if it had a mild of it's own. Dark Inferno then proceed to go to work on Ember with a series of fire punches, and lava kicks. When she was finished what she considered a warm up Ember had several second degree burns on her body. When the Lava finally let go of her Ember fell to the ground knocked out.

"What a brutal fight. The winner of this round is Dark Inferno!" The announcer said excited.

"Cry baby bit off more then she could chew. If that were me I would be the victor of this fight." Rose said smiling.

"Will someone please come and get this trash off the field? So the next fight can start?" Dark Inferno said annoyed.

"Big time overkill." Apparition said to Dark Inferno causing the tanned ghost to fume.

"Why you! Just wait until we are in the ring! I will burn you just like I did Ember!" Dark Inferno said still raring to go.

Danny went over to the ring and scooped up Ember's motionless body. Danny put his fingers to Ember's neck and frowned.

"This isn't good at all, her ectoplasm flow is really weak. If she doesn't get help soon she will no longer exist in this realm." Danny said remembering health class.

While human's and ghost's were two different things, they were simaliar as well. Danny was about to do the one thing he knew that would give her strength when the annoucer called the next match.

"The next battle will be against Danny Phantom, and Dani Phantom." The annoucer said causing everyone to go into an uproar.

Dani then appeared right in front of Dani and smiled at the sight of seeing him.

"Dani what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I am here to set you free by winning this thing of course. You saved me twice, so I am here to save you. It is a shame we have to fight each other." Dani said in a sad tone.

"Go on and fight cutie. I will watch over my crybaby sister. Even if I make fun of her, she is still my sister." Rose said shocking Danny.

'Plus if she doesn't exist anymore, I won't have someone to make fun of anymore.' Rose thought to herself.

Stage out

So ends part 5 of Darkness without light. I would like to thank James Phantom for the OC or Rose Mclain. Also there are still a few more slots open for OC's so if you have one you would like to see in action in this story either post it in a review or PM me. R and R people.


	6. cousin fight

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to thier original creator without the chance of Parole. I also do not own any of the OC's in this story they belong to the people who posted them. Enjoy part 6 of Darkness without light.

Fenton works

"So tell us Danny, how was your experinece with Vladdie?" Jack asked.

"It was actually quite enjoyable. I also was able to get a good amount of information for my report." The imposter Danny said as he flashed a report with an A+ stamped on it.

"That my boy. Maybe we should let Danny stay with Vladdie more often. I mean if his grades are like this, then think of how it will help his future." Jack said causing Maddie to frown.

"No Jack, I won't have my son away from me like that. I would rather him be here with me, and getting B's then him being away from me and getting A+'s!" Maddie said causing Jack to frowm.

"But what about when Danny goes away to college? He will be away from you then, and let's not forget about Jazz." Jack countered.

"Mom, Dad, I am going to bed now I will talk with you about this later." Imposter Danny said as he walked upstairs to the original's Danny's room.

'Something isn't right with Danny. Ever since Vlad bad mouth Jack as well as tried to sway me to be his Danny likes him about as much as I do. Vlad must have did something to sway Danny or he was on his best behavior around Danny.' Maddie thought to herself as Danny went upstairs.

'Ok father, please hurry up and win this thing. I won't be able to last that much longer.' Imposter Danny thought to himself as he sat down on Danny's bed.

The ghost station

"Danny let me win this fight. Either way you advance, but if I lose I am out. Amity needs you, and with me in the finals you have a better chance of getting your freedom." Dani said causing the ref to speak up.

"That is against the rules. Every fight must be fought to the best of the being's ability so if he surrenders he will lose his seed." The ref said causing Dani to frown.

"Then I guess I will have to beat you to save you!" Dani said firing a ectoplasmic energy beam at Danny.

Danny seeing this coming just dodged the attack and countered with an ice beam. Dani seeing this coming went intangible just in time for the beam to miss her. However, as soon as Dani became solid again she was hit by said beam and was frozen solid.

"Ref call the match. Dani is frozen solid, and can't move." Danny said as the ref began to do his countdown.

The ref as Danny requested began to countdown. However just before the ref got to the number 10 Dani broke out and glared at her cousin.

"You tried to quick finish me! Of all the things you have done that is the most insulting!" Dani screeched in a pissed off manner.

"I was going to save this for later matches, but I guess in order to save you I must beat you hard!" Dani said as she took a deep breath.

'Oh no she actually has that ability? I won't be able to redirect that attack. Wait that is it.' Danny thought to himself as he fired an intense burst of ecto energy as Dani followed by an ice beam.

Dani seeing these attacks coming dodged each of them. However, before Dani could try her attack again Danny did a quick chop to the neck knocking her out.

"Dani is unable to fight. The winner of this match is Danny Phantom." The annoucer said causing Danny to frown.

'She is going to be pissed at me for a while, but I can't risk showing off too many of my new abilites. I have to leave something for surprise.

'So Daniel can use ghost portals to redirect attacks? I will have to watch out for that as he can turn my own energy against me. But man that stuff Jack made is really making my ghost side stronger then my human side. Hopefully if worse comes to worse, I can still appear to be human like Spectra can.' Vlad thought to himself while still glowing bright pink.

"Ok for our next fight we have Sidney Poindexter vs Desiree." The Annoucer said causing Desiree to smile and Poindexter to frown.

"This should prove to be an interesting fight cutie." Rose said causing Danny to frown.

"Where is your sister at? I thought you said you would watch over her while she was hurt." Danny said with a bit of concern.

"Don't tell me that you actually have feelings for my baby sis and not me. What does she have that I don't?" Rose asked causing Danny to frown.

"She may be one of my enemies, but I don't wish any permenant harm on anyone here. Ember got her butt kicked pretty badly by Dark Inferno." Danny answered.

"Don't worry about her too much. I told that blue pajama wearing ghost to chant her name in exchange for being his friend. As long as someone chants her name she will survive cutie." Rose said causing Danny to release a breath he was holding.

"Serious mismatch." Came a voice both Danny and Rose knew.

"Who has the disadvantage in this fight Apparition?" Rose asked.

"Poindexter as he is out of his element." Apparition said shocking the two of them.

"I thought you were a ghost of few words Apparition." Rose said to the chain wearing ghost.

"He is the type of ghost that doesn't like to waste words Rose. Also my advice to you is if you get paired off against him, just surrender. You don't stand a chance against him." Pandora said causing Rose to frown.

"Cutie here is worth fighting overwelming odds for. Besides if having him as mine make the baby red then that is even more of a reason to take him on." Rose said causing Danny, and Pandora to frown.

Danny wanting to speak with the one in charge of the tournament went and flew to the judge's box where he found the Fright Knight sitting down bored.

"If it isn't the prize of the tournament. What is it that you want with me child?" The Fright Knight asked.

"Could you tell me what happens to someone who breaks the rules of this touranment. I mean I never been in this before, and I want it to be as fair as possible." Danny said in a sincere tone.

"If anyone is caught cheating or is exposed as such, they are no only banned from the tournament for all eternity, but will forfeit the prize if they win. As I stated before, there are no using your opponents weaknesses against them for an instant kill which protects me, Desiree, and a few others. Power ups can be used but only if they are natural such as someone chanting Ember's name or Dark Inferno getting powered up by fire. and Magma." The Fright Knight answered.

"I know I won't have to worry about you cheating child. However, I feel there are some cheaters out there but I haven't exposed them yet." The Fright Knight continued.

Danny was about to go and leave the judges box when the Fright Knight stopped him.

"Child you aren't allowed to move while a fight is taking place. Besides this is fight I want to see." The Fright Knight said with a smile no one could see.

Down in the ring

"Good luck Desiree, and no matter how this fight ends no hard feelings." Poindexter said to the wishing ghost.

"Thank you, but why do you want Danny?" Desiree asked.

"I don't want him. I am fighting for him to go free. I owe him since he made me the most popular person at my school." Poindexter said honestly.

"Begin!" The ref said and the fight started.

Desiree made the first move by turning her hand into a rope, and hog tying Poindexter. Then like in a Saturday morning cartoon Desiree began slamming Poindexter against the ground on opposite sides of her each time. Poindexter after being slammed about 5 times finally went intangible from Desiree grip.

'This would be an easy match if I could exploit her weakness, but I am not like one of those cheating bullies. But that doesn't mean I still can't win.' Poindexter thought to himself as he pulled out a pen and proceeded to fire ink at Desiree's face.

In the judges stand

"I remember that tactic. He used that against me when I first met him. But I doubt if will work here." Danny said looking at the nerdy ghost.

"I must say this match is very one sided. But then again I Poindexter is doing better then I expected." The Fright Knight said actually enjoying the fight.

Back in the ring

Poindexter taking Desiree's blinded state to his advantage, and used his powers to summon any and all school supplies he could in th ghost zone. Then with one final desperate attack he began launching them in waves at Desiree. Desiree still blinded by the ink didn't have a clue that the wave of school supplies were coming her way, and as a result took direct hits from everything Poindexter threw at her.

Outside the ring on the sidelines

Dani finally waking up from being knocked out saw that she was no only outside the ring but that the next match had began. However, what surprised her the most was who was fighting in the ring and how they were doing.

"Wow for a nerdy looking ghost he sure is holding his own." Dani said watching the fight.

"Still mismatched." Apparition said in a calm tone.

"I have to agree. Poindexter is holding his own thanks to him summoning all those school supplies, but Desiree is a lot stronger then what everyone gives her credit for. Also since her powers can't be used against her it make her even more dangerous." Pandora added.

"When this is over I think I might actually ask him out." Dani said impressed with the school powered ghost.

Inside the ring

Desiree finally got the ink out of her eyes, and when she saw the wave of school supplies coming at her she turned her hand into a net and with one quick motion scooped up all the items. Desiree then turned her other hand into a sledgehammer and sent it at Poindexter.

"Sorry I dream of Jeannie wannable, but that won't work!" Poindexter said as he summoned his school supplies back and used them to create a shield to block Desiree's attack.

"While I must say you have held your own against me for this long I think it is time we ended this." Desiree said changing her sledgehammer fist into her famous clawed hand and with speed that only Danny and the more seasoned ghosts could follow trapped Poindexter underneath her claw.

Within moments all the school supplies dropped and Poindexter couldn't move.

"What is going on? My powers are fading and I can't go intangible either!" Poindexter said feeling weak.

"Ref begin the countdown." Desiree said as the ref did just that. After the 10th count the Ref spoke.

"Poindexter has been counted out Desiree advances to the next round." The ref said in a calm tone.

Desiree upon winning the match released Poindexter, and Dani flew towards him.

"Who are you and why did you come to my side?" Poindexter asked.

"I am Dani Phantom cousin to Danny Phantom. I know this sounds a little crazy, but I was wondering would you like to be my boyfriend?" Dani asked shocking the nerdy school ghost.

"I have one question for you. Where would you like to go girlfriend?" Poindexter asked causing Dani, to smile.

"For now I just want to watch my cousin win this thing so he can have his freedom." Dani said while taking Poindexter's hand.

Judges box

"That match took a little longer then I thought it would, but the result was the same." The Fright Knight said calmly.

"I wonder who will be fighting next?" Danny asked out loud.

As if to answer Danny's question the annoucer called out the next two ghosts who would be fighting. When Danny heard then names he actually felt sorry for the one he knew. Danny then watched as the two combatants steped into the ring.

Down in the ring

"Will you be my friend?" The first challenger asked.

"Ok, let the next match of the tournament begin"

Stage out

So ends part 6 of darkness without light. Sorry if the first fight disappointed you, but even though I pinned Danny vs Dani I didn't have the heart to make it a drawn out fight. Besides those are reserved for the fights in the finals. Ok here is a rule I am doing with the OC's Only one character per story. Meaning if I chose one of yours I will not add another one. Who are the two combatants in the ring? Only I know for now. R and R people.


	7. Klemper vs ?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. I don't only any of the OC in this story either. They are also doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of Darkness without light?

The tournament ring

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked.

"Never, now taste my drumstick off doom!" The Lunch Lady said as she summoned a large drumstick, and with one swing hit Klemper out of the stadium.

"Klemper has been knocked out of the ring, the winner of this match is the Lunch lady!" The announcer said in a some what happy tone.

"Wow you have some serious strength there my lady. I have to ask are you spoken for?" Nightmare asked only for an injuried box ghost to speak.

"Nightmare, Boxy over there is the one that I am spoken for. I am still pissed off that he was robbed of his win by that cheating Vlad!" The Lunch lady said saying the last part with fury.

"How do you know he cheated? Cause if he did that goes against everything this tournament is for! While I hate the Fright Knight for taking my place, I hate cheaters even more!" Nightmare said with some anger.

"She knows he cheated because I told her that he cheated. I saw him take some ecto dejecto in pill form when he was fighting with the Box ghost. My father made it to destroy ghosts. However, instead of destroying us it makes us stronger." Danny said causing Nightmare anger to flare.

"My lady, even though you are spoken for, I promise you that if I face him, I will make him wish he never existed." Nightmare said causing the Lunch lady to smile.

"As for you Box ghost, for being one of weakest ghosts in the ghost zone, you actually fought well and with honor. You have my respect. However, if you should break this fair maiden's heart you will get it worse then Vlad will if I face him." Nightmare said not scaring the Box ghost.

'Ok I know love can be blind at times, but that is just eww.' Danny thought as he was about to back away only for the annoucer to annouce the next match.

"Ok now the next match up will be Apparition versus Rose Mclain." The annoucer said causing Rose to smile.

"Well cutie, I guess it is my turn now. Watch me win this fight, and be one step closer to making you my boyfriend." Rose said as she flew into the ring.

Apparition just calmly walked into the ring and stood still waiting for the ref to start the match.

"Fighters are you ready? Now begin!" The ref said as Rose made the first move.

Rose made the first move by senting her flaming hair at Apparition. The attack hit dead on, but had no effect.

"Surrender." Apparition said causing Rose to frown.

"No Rose Mclain doesn't surrender to anyone! I will have cutie over there for my own!" Rose said only to feel a chill down her spine.

Inside Rose's mind

_"Hi cutie I see you have come to me after all. I knew baby sis couldn't compete with me." Rose said with a smile._

_"Actually big sis, I have come to take what is mine. Now tell her baby pop who do you love?" Ember asked._

_"That is easy it is you Ember hands down. Why would I want a ghost version of Paulina, when I can say the name of a sexy hot rock diva?" Danny said just before he and Ember begain to make out in front of Rose._

_"Cutie no why is this happening to me? How could I lose to my baby sis? This has to be a nightmare it isn't real! Cutie would never choose baby sis over me!" Rose said with tears in her eyes._

Outside of Rose's mind

"Oh great Apparition is using that technique. I actually feel sorry for her." Pandora said causing Danny to look at her weird.

"Sorry Danny, you don't know of that move. Apparition is using one of his special moves called the Spine Chiller. He is using her worst fears and emotions against her to throw her off her game." Pandora said causing Danny to shiver a bit.

'A ghost that can mess with your head. I remember Spectra being able to do that, but not at this level.' Danny thought as he watched the one sided fight.

Back inside of Rose's mind

_"Rose, if you shout that you give up I will let you have baby pop, and admit to you that you are the better sibling. But if you don't I will just take it a step further, and have you watch us practicing making kids." Ember said while making a piece of her clothing go intangible._

_"Ok I give up Ember! Now give me cutie now and admit you aren't better then me!" Rose said only for everything to go black._

Back in the ring

"Rose Mclain has forfeited the match Apparition is the winner!" The Ref said causing Rose to feel even more sorrow.

"Rose are you ok? What was happening inside your head?" Danny asked.

"Her worst nightmare." Apparition answered in a calm tone.

"I am sorry cutie, but I guess I won't be making you mine after all." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"I will leave now, I can't bare to find out who get's to have you. But cutie if you do win I will be after you." Rose said as she grabbed her sister, and vanished into a whirlwind of flames.

"The next fight match we have will be Undergrowth Vs Veronica Phantom!" The Ref said causing Danny to frown.

"Oh great doesn't any of these ghost have original names?" Danny asked only to dodge a foamy green energy beam.

"My father gave me that name. Even if you are what my father looked like before he became him you need to learn some respect!" Veronica said causing Danny to gasp.

Vernoica even though she had ghost powers had the appearance of a human girl. Like Danny in his human form she had raven colored hair and blue eyes. However her hair like Ember's was in a ponytail minus the flames. She wore Black shirt with a blue dot, and black and blue checked sleeves. She also wore a black skirt, white stockings and black boots.

"You mean that your are the daughter of... That is right my younger goody two boots alternate self she is my daughter." Dark Danny said cutting him off.

"But how? I thought you were locked inside that thermos for all time." Danny said only for Dark Danny to laugh.

"This tournament has given me my freedom to a degree. When I win this tournament, I will not only have my freedom, but I will have you as well. But we should wish our daughter good luck." Dark Danny said causing Danny to gasp.

"Our Daughter? How is she my daughter?" Danny asked.

"I am an alternate version of you, and I was once you before I became me. So that makes her your daughter as well." Dark Danny said just before Veronica got into the ring.

"Ready? Begin!" The Ref said as the next next fight started.

Stage out

Sorry I didn't post this sooner, but I actually forgot I had it for a bit until I looked through my files and saw it. Also this will be the last chapter I will accept any OC's so if you want a chance for them to be in the story post them in your reviews or PM me before I post the next chapter. Also after the next chapter any other oc that haven't appeared yet will be in the final matches so don't worry. R and R people.


	8. Father and Daughter fights

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters here. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of Darkness with light?.

Inside the ring

Undergrowth makes the first move by sprouting four giant piranha plants, and sending them on the offensive. Veronica seeing this coming fired her ice beams freezing Undergrowth's plants solid. However, what surprised everyone except Dark Danny was that she was still in her human form while doing this. Danny took a look at his evil older self, and was shocked even more when he saw a smile on his face.

Outside the ring

"Dan, who is Veronica's mom," Danny asked his older self. "I know it can't be Sam since she is dead in your time.

"The answer is simple. Her mother is the other girl who like you for your human self and not your ghost self." Dark Danny answered causing Danny to gasp.

"Wow Valerie is her mother? No wonder she is kicking undergrowth's butt so easily." Danny said as he watched Veronica destroy Undergrowth's plants only for him to sprout more.

"I never faced him in my time, but I know you have Danny. So, tell me what Veronica's chances of winning are." Dark Danny asked.

"She could beat him easy. Like me she has ice powers, and Undergrowth is weak against ice attacks." Danny answered.

Back in the ring

Veronica then like Danny did when he first fought undergrowth created an ecto snowball bomb, and tossed it at undergrowth. Undergrowth however seeing this before summoned a wall of vines to block for him. Before Veronica could make another move Undergrowth released a wave of stun spores.

'What is this? Why does my body feel so numb. I can't feel anything.' Veronica said as her body collapsed on the ground causing Undergrowth to smile just before he summoned another Piranha plant which quickly ingested Veronica. Upon seeing this Dark Danny's eyes began to glow bright red.

"That monster has killed my child! Kid, congrats you are now number two on my list. Undergrowth is now in the top spot." Dark Danny said extremely pissed off.

"I guess that not all the humanity was ripped out of you after all, Dan." Danny said causing Dark Danny to glare at him.

However, before Dark Danny could say anything he heard a screech of pain. Within moments Veronica burst through the now frozen Piranha plant in her ghost form. Like her father she had flaming white hair and red eyes, but her ponytail was longer then his. He ghost suit was a two piece like Danny's female clone. However the colors design was like her father's ghost suit and a shorter cape then his.

"You will pay for this!" Veronica said just before she took a deep breath and unleashed a power wailing attack.

Undergrowth, seeing this coming, set up another plant wall only for it to be completely destroyed on contact with Veronica's wail. Undergrowth now knowing that he wouldn't be able to block or avoid the incoming attack just planted his roots extremely firm into the ground in an attempt brace himself. However, even with roots firmly planted in the ground the sheer force of Veronica's wail continued to tear Undergrowth apart. When Veronica was done all that was left of undergrowth was a few roots.

"Next time learn some respect you overgrown weed. Ref, call the match it's over." Veronica said only for Undergrowth to regenerate fully within 10 seconds.

"Fool you can't destroy a being who can regenerate! You shall pay for your insolence!" Undergrowth said as he called forth four of his special plants.

Each flower head quickly latches onto an arm or leg and begins to suck the ectoplasmic energy out of Veronica.

"Soon I will be immune to every type of power you have, and your body will become excellent food for the children." Undergrowth said while firing poisonous barbs at Veronica.

'I can't break free, I can't go intangible either. These plants are sucking the ectoplasmic energy right out of me. There has got to be away to get out of… That is it please let this work.' Veronica said as she did the last thing anyone would expect and transformed back into her human form.

'What is she doing? Did she run out of energy that quickly? Oh that is it! As soon as fight undergrowth I am going turn you into the biggest tossed salad ever!' Dark Danny thought to himself only to see his daughter slip out of undergrowth's grip just before the poison barbs could hit her.

"Dark me did you forget the rule of the ghost zone? When in human form in the ghost zone the humans are the true ghosts and visa versa. As long as she remains in human form here his ghostly attacks are worthless." Danny said with a smile.

'Is that so? Well lucky for me I am a plant ghost so if my ghostly powers won't work on her I will just have to fight like a plant.' Undergrowth thought as he once again sent his wave of stun spores at the young halfa.

'Damn it! Those plants stole most of my ghostly energy. Well if I can't fight him like my father would, I guess I will have to do it like my mother would.' Veronica thought triggered another transformation that actually surprised Dark Danny as well as many others.

"Yeah Valerie really is her mother alright." Danny said as he watched the fight continue.

'I am limited to my plant powers, and thanks to that stupid suit along with her being in human form she is immune to my ghostly attacks I am in a bind. I got to do…' Undergrowth's thought pattern was never finished since he and Veronica heard a weird whistle which seemed to neutralize there powers.

"I am sorry, but this fight is over, and neither of you will advance." The ref said causing both to get pissed off.

"What are you talking about? We both still have the strength to go on so let us finish this!" Veronica said annoyed.

"I agree with the halfa as well! This isn't fair to either of us!" Undergrowth said equally annoyed.

"Young lady you have no ghostly energy left within you so all of undergrowth's attacks will not hit you, and visa versa! You two will be wasting your energy and our time, so I have no choice but to call the match a draw! Neither of you will advance, and are out of the competition." The ref said pissing off both combatants.

"Damn it! I was so hoping to get my parents back together with this and now it is gone!" Veronica said causing Danny to gasp in shock.

"What are you talking about Veronica? I am not your father Dark Danny over here is." Danny said causing Veronica to speak.

"While that is true you are the form that she truly cared for. With me winning this I was hoping to give mother what she truly wanted so daddy here could be free to do what he wanted to do best! Well since I lost I am going back to my own time. Take this, and promise me that you will visit mommy when you win this." Veronica said just before she disappeared back to her own time.

"Dan, since I can see there is some humanity within you, do you still care for Valerie?" Danny asked his evil self.

"If you want to be with her, go ahead, because once I win this tournament I will destroy you all!" Dark Danny said in a cold tone.

Danny was about to respond to that comment when the ref announced the next match.

"Oh will the fighters Dan Phantom and Vortex step into the ring please?" The ref said striking a nerve with Dark Danny.

"It is Dark Danny not Dan! I don't know who came up with that name for me but don't use it!" Dark Danny said as he and Vortex stepped into the ring.

Meanwhile outside of the ring Pandora went up to Danny and decided to ask for some info on his evil older self.

"So Danny what do you think the chances are of Dark Danny winning against Vortex?" Pandora asked.

"Honestly it could go either way. Dark Danny has mostly all of my powers except for my ice and newer powers, but I wouldn't count Vortex out either. He is full of surprises and those are never good." Danny answered.

"Ready… Begin!" The ref said causing the two fighters to start their match.

Dark Danny made the first move by firing some ectoplasmic energy beams at Vortex only for them to go through him. Vortex as if to make fun of Dark Danny summoned a rain cloud over his head and had it rain on his head putting out his flaming hair.

"You think a little water is going to stop…" Dark Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Vortex followed up with a strong lighting bolt which effectively fired him good.

"It is a same I have to waste my art on kicking your sorry behind, but if I am to get my revenge on the real Danny Phantom I have to beat you." Vortex said while strengthening the lighting that was striking Dark Danny. "However if you surrender now, I will stop punishing you and let you exist."

"I will never surrender to an overgrown cloud!" Dark Danny screamed just before he unleashed his ghostly wail which not only stopped Vortex's attack, but ripped him apart until nothing was left of him.

Within moments Vortex's ectoplasmic energy gathered and took his form only to show that he was knocked out cold.

"Vortex is unable to continue, the winner of this fight is Dan Phantom." The Ref said as Dark Danny stepped out of the ring.

"You see that younger me? That is what is going to happen to you when I face you in the ring." Dark Danny said to his younger self only for Pandora to intervene.

"It would be wise not to underestimate my apprentice Dark Danny. He beat you once before, and if you underestimate him he will do it again." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"Dark Daniel is it? Nice to finally meet you, but since you have Danny's memories, you must know me already." Vlad said only for Dark Danny to glare at him.

"You are lucky I can't attack you outside of a fight without being disqualified otherwise I would rip you apart for calling me that. And I will not join forces with you either. Just because we are both evil doesn't mean I want to team up with scum like you!" Dark Danny said with a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Very well Dark Daniel, may the best ghost win." Vlad said in a cool calculating tone.

"You aren't even a threat to me. I beat you before I became me, now that I am me, I won't need luck to beat you." Dark Danny said just before the ref spoke up once again.

"For the next fight will be Penelope Spectra versus Bertrand." The Ref said causing Penelope to smile and Bertrand to frown.

"I was hoping to fight you later in the matches, but I guess the time is now. Oh well when I win the tournament I will have a new boy toy." Penelope said with a wicked smile causing Danny to get shivers, and Bertrand's anger to spike.

"Then I guess I will have to beat you to keep you then. I was going to forfeit for you, but since that is what you want him for, I will beat you with all I am!" Bertrand said in a jealous rage.

"I guess I will have to show you who wears the pants and who wears the panties in our relationship won't I?" Penelope said just before the Ref started the match.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but real life tends to get in the way. Also for all those who wanted to see Dark Danny's daughter win sorry but there has to be some original characters in the finals not just OC's. Also I am no longer accepting any more original characters. However, this doesn't mean that I won't be using anymore of the onces that were posted it is just when they will enter that will be the question. Lastly if you have posted a character that I using and is still in the tournament if you have any other info you would like me to know PM me or post it in a review. R and R people.


	9. A new ghost king?

I don't own Danny Phantom or anyone the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the Chance of Parole. Any OC are the property of their original creators as well. Enjoy part 9 of Darkness without light.

"The battle begins without a hitch. Bertrand makes the first move by becoming a giant wasp only for Penelope to counter with a giant energy swatter.

"I know this is ripping off Vlad, but shoo bug, don't bother me." Penelope said as she smashed Bertrend into the ground. "Ref call the match, I think he is out…"

Penelope didn't get a chance to finish her thought as Bertrand got back up after recovering from the hit and came flying at Penelope.

"Compared to getting dumped for that kid, that attack was nothing! I will beat you to keep you!" Bertrand said causing every female feminist ghost to boo him.

"So she dumps you for someone else, and you want to beat her up? You are such a man you evil shape shifting worm!" One of the female ghost feminists screamed.

"Yeah females have the right to dump and get with who they want without getting beaten!" Another angry feminist added.

"I bet she is leaving you because even though you can shape shift you can't change in the one place that counts!" A third female said outraged.

Upon hearing this Danny couldn't help but chuckle along with all the other ghosts who were watching and listening.

"I don't care what you think! This is a fight in a tournament, and Danny Phantom is the prize! So shut your mouths and watch the fight!" Bertrand said only for Penelope to swat Bertrand again causing him to change back into his original form.

Penelope then placed her foot on Bertrand taking away his ability to move.

"Fool when I said boy toy originally I meant it as a torture toy to stay young. Let him live until 19, and then make him a full ghost so he will never grow to be 20, and keep me forever young and powerful. Besides you wouldn't be able to beat me anyways. You misery only makes me stronger." Penelope said only for Bertrand to shape shift one again this time into a hulking behemoth. (Human form not animal form)

"Then I guess I will have to win that prize for myself then. But first it is time to beat you so forgive me but this is for your own good!" Bertrand said in a Hulk like voice.

However, before Bertrand could make his next move Dark Inferno spoke up.

"It seems that third feminist was right. I can see what you have down there, and it looks the same as when you were in your original form. I don't even know what Penelope saw in you anyways!" Dark Inferno said wanting to torment him.

"I am guessing he is whipped since Penelope is the only female who would give him the time of day. Personally I wouldn't mess with a worm like him. However, Danny on the other hand looks like someone who would make a good king to rule with." Snarked a female that made many of men want her.

Upon hearing this comment Bertrand anger grew and without thinking he went charging only for Penelope to hit him with a powerful energy fist uppercut causing him to shrink down to size.

"Did you forget that all misery makes me stronger? Those jabs at your ego only served to make me more powerful than before. Oh and by the way, I wasn't going to leave you, but seeing as you don't know your place in our relationship it is over." Penelope said causing Bertrand to become even more miserable.

Penelope seeing this could tell he lost the will to fight, and with one final move changed her ghost energy into a spatula, picked up Bertrand with it, and flung him out of the ring causing some people to look at her funny.

"Winner by forfeit and ring out Penelope Spectra!" The ref said causing Danny to sigh.

"I saw that one coming a mile away. There was no way Bertrand was even a match for Spectra. Besides as many said he was whipped." Danny replied.

"Be careful when you fight her, Danny, your misery will become her greatest weapon if you let it." Pandora said with concern.

"By the way who is the new chick? I've never seen her before." Danny asked.

"Her name is Man-die. She came from another reality when she was killed. Ever since, she has been in the ghost zone searching for strong battles. She always makes it to the finals, and is deadly." Pandora answered.

"Your mentor is right Danny, and unlike my last husband you look to be more of my equal when it comes to fighting. I look forward to fighting with you, and when I win I will have me a new king!" Man-die said causing many of the other females to glare at her.

'Wow she is hotter than Paulina. But with an outfit like that I wonder if her opponents get distracted by it? It is so immodest.' Danny thought as he looked at Man-die.

Man-die stands 5 foot 10, pale yellow green skin, green eyes, and purple hair with two insect like antennas. She attire in a very short one piece outfit that shows off her legs perfectly, Gloves that matched the one piece suit perfectly. Blue high heel boots, and a blue bland around her right leg. In her right arm she holds a flame sword.

"So you are the famous Danny Phantom who is the only being that was able to beat the ghost king? Well when this tournament is done you will be mine!" Man-die said causing most of the men there to become jealous.

"Get in line Man-die, you have a whole tournament of fighters who want me as well. Besides I won't let anyone control my fate without a fight!" Danny said causing Man-die to smile.

"Fight carefully," spoke a voice Danny can to listen to more than others there.

"Apparition are you telling me that she is insanely strong like the others I seen fight?" Danny asked.

Apparition just nodded his head, causing Danny to sigh.

"Well Danny, you really got your work cut out for you now. Your chances of winning aren't as good as you think they are. But you can still win this." Pandora said causing Man-die to laugh a bit.

"Well Danny, when I win this tournament and you become mine, you will be going back to Pandora. She may be a lot older than most, but I know she is a good trainer. I won't have a weak mate especially if I am going to become queen of the ghost zone." Man-die said causing Danny to frown.

"There is already a ghost king Man-die, remember? I locked him in the coffin of forever sleep when that idiot over there let him out for his power items." Danny said pointing to his arch enemy.

"I know, but since you did defeat him, you by ghost zone law will become the new ghost king." Man-die replied causing Danny to gasp and everyone within hearing range to gasp.

"My cousin is the new ghost king? Where is this written?" Danny's cousin asked in shock. Before Man-die could answer this the Fright Knight came to intervene.

"While this may be true, during the tournament he is just a regular ghost like everyone else. Besides, even if he is the ghost king, if he loses here, whoever wins this will have power over the being who rules the ghost zone. So in other words there is a lot more at stack then most thought." The Fright Knight said causing everyone who was left to compete to smile.

"What about me? Before I came what I am now, I beat the ghost king as well. Why wasn't I made the new ghost king? I am still technically Danny, just a darker version of him." Dark Danny asked.

"Your ectoplasmic signature doesn't match the one who defeated Pariah anymore. The moment you became what you are you lost the right to be ghost king. In order for that to happen when this is over you would have to wait until Danny here has the same level of power as the ghost king and beat him. Then you could reclaim the title." The Fright Knight said in a calm tone.

"Good luck…Your majesty." Apparition said in a calm tone.

"Win this battle, and I will be glad to lend you my power Danny. You are the kind of king the ghost zone would need, a kind king." Pandora said sincerely.

"The next match will be the Wulf Verses Prince Aragon!" The ref said causing the spoiled prince and the portal clawing wolf ghost to go into the ring.

"Good luck Wulf, but do me a favor and kick his scaly butt!" Danny said.

(Don't worry my lord I will win this. If I win it all your freedom is yours my king.) Wulf said in Esperanto.

"What did that fur ball stay to you? Speak English you blabbering fur ball!" Dark Inferno screeched.

"He said he would win this, and that if he wins my/Danny's freedom is mine/his my king." Man-die and Danny said in Snyc.

Back in the ring

"Don't count on it you stupid fur ball! Your powers to claw your way into different dimensions is useless here!" Prince Aragon sneered, causing Wulf to smile.

"Ready, begin!" The Ref said causing both fighters to go into battle mode.

Prince Aragon transformed into his dragon mode and took flight while Wulf did the same. Wulf is about to use his ability to claw his way into the human realm when the Ref speaks to him.

"Remember if you leave the ring through you portal you forfeit the match Wulf." The ref said causing Wulf to frown and Aragon to smile.

"Well looks like you are nothing more than a flying Wolf which I will have fun burning, and with you out of the way I will be one step closer to ruling the entire ghost zone!"

Outside the ring

"Daniel, my boy, you know that you aren't going to win this tournament right?" Vlad said with a sinister smile.

"I know this sounds crazy, but what will you do if you win?" Danny asked.

"Just use your power to rule over the ghost zone, then take over the human realm as well. Then I will have you as my son and your mother as my queen. Then I can enjoy the rest of my afterlife having my perfect family." Vlad answered.

"Won't happen…Fool," Apparition said giving Vlad a cold glare.

"I agree with the chained-up ice ghost here, and you better hope I don't get into the ring with you, because you will get burned!" Dark inferno added.

"Well, seems like you ticked off a few of the more powerful ghosts in the ghost zone, Vlad." Danny replied causing several others to speak up as well.

"It's more than that, but he has beaten us up in the past just like you would only for no good reason!" Penelope replied pissed off.

"Not to mention I would sooner fight for the right to become your queen then to let him abuse your power." Desiree added, causing Danny to sigh. "What you know my past, and by winning this tournament I will have the entire ghost zone as my kingdom as well as you."

Back in the ring 10 minutes later

"Give it up you gibberish speaking wolf, you have lost! No matter what you do, I win!" Prince Aragon said in a smug tone causing Wulf to active a power it took Danny a while to get right. Within moments Wulf created 10 exact clones of himself, and within moments each of them extended their claws, and began to rip one way holes out of the ghost zone. They continued to do this until it was a sphere surrounding the Dragon ghost.

(Ref call the match. Prince Aragon won't be able to get out of that unless he goes through a portal and if he does he loses.) Wulf said causing the Ref to frown.

"He said call the match. There is no way prince Aragon can get out of that without leaving the ring." Danny said causing the ref to understand.

"Wait a minute! Isn't this an instant defeat move I am trap in? How it this fair? This is no different than Kitty's banishing kiss, or making a wish that Desiree forfeits." Prince Aragon said complaining.

(It isn't an instant kill win move. It is a transport move that will take you to outside of the ghost zone. Plus there is no rule against me using my powers as a trap either.) Wulf said causing the ref to look at Danny.

"He says it isn't an instant kill move. It is a transport move that will take you out of the ring. Plus there was never any rule that stated he couldn't use it as a trap against his opponents." Danny said causing the ref to frown.

"It is a cheap tactic that no ghost can evade. I am going to have to rule in favor off Prince Aragon. So Wulf if you don't want to be booted remove your trap from his and win without it." The Ref said causing the prince to smile and Wulf to growl.

(I worked so hard to make this ability and I can't use it!) Wulf said extremely pissed off.

"Come on you gibberish speaking hairball, release me from this trap so we can get on with the fight!" Prince Aragon said causing Wulf to reverse his effect.

However just after Wulf reversed the power he grabbed the Dragon amulet around his neck and ripped it off reversing the transformation.

"Ref I surrender, I am powerless without my amulet!" Prince Aragon said causing Wulf to smile.

"Winner my forfeit, Wulf! Also Wulf while it isn't an instant kill move you are forbidden from using that move." The ref said before Vlad Spoke.

"What about Daniel's portal power? It is also the same as Wulf's ability to rip open portals." Vlad said causing Danny to frown.

"Unlike Wulf who cannot control where they go, Danny has been trained by me, and he can control where his portals go. Besides he used them to redirect attacks not travel so it is fair." Pandora countered.

"I am going to have to rule in favor of Pandora on this one. Danny did use them to counter attack not travel. As for you Wulf I am going to reverse my ruling, you can use your abilities as long as it is not to send your opponents out of the ring." The Ref said causing Wulf to smile.

(I can live with that. Friend make sure you make it to the finals.) Wulf said causing Danny to smile.

Ok for the next fight will the Fright Knight and Technus please step into the ring for the next match please?" The Ref said as the Fright Knight stepped into the ring while a stream of computer code came into the ring and form Technus in another upgraded form.

"Technus, why do you look like you do when you turn into computer code?" Danny asked the tech ghost.

"It is part of my upgrade child, though I won't tell you any of my secrets like I used to in my first form!" Technus said facing his opponent.

"Good luck Technus, and may the best ghost win." The Fright Knight said sincerely.

"Ready begin!"

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update this one, real life, and writers block is a killer. Also not character added to this isn't really new at all but from the cartoon Fairly odd parents which is also made by the same creator of Danny Phantom. As for why I added her to this the answer is simple. I remember watching an episode when Man-die was killed and she is a warrior princess so I figured she would fit in this fanfiction well. As I stated before I will be accepting no more OC's unless I say otherwise in future update. R and R people.


	10. bring on the pain

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part ten of darkness without light.

Fenton works

"What that is crazy Danny! How is it possible that you are the new ghost king?" Jazz asked shocked out of her mind.

"Apparently since I beat the old one I am the one who will become king after this tournament is over. By the way have you told Sam and Tucker about this?" Danny asked.

"Yeah they know what is going on. They are here with me listening now. Would you like to speak with them?" Jazz asked only for Sam to take the phone.

"Danny don't you dare lose to any of those ghosts. We need you here, and that can only be done by you winning this thing!" Sam said in an emotional tone.

"Sam just admit your feelings to him before it is too late. Besides from what Danny told me there are many female ghosts there who are trying to become his girlfriend. Ember being one of them." Jazz said causing Sam to fume.

"So tell me how are things going on your side? Right now Technus is fighting the Fright Knight and man both are equally powerful. You should have seen the Box ghost when he first fought Vlad. Vlad actually had to cheat to beat him." Danny said shocking Sam and everyone but Jazz to the core.

"Dude exactly how many women are we talking about wanting to be your queen?" Tucker asked now both curious and jealous of his best friend.

"There is Ember who wanted to be my girlfriend, her older sister Rose, Princess Man-die and just recently Desiree said the same thing to me. There may be others but I don't know yet." Danny answered.

"Danny add one other female you know who wants to be your girlfriend and unlike the others she isn't your enemy." Sam said while blushing.

"Who last I checked the only girls I know who are interested in me are Paulina, and Valerie. Paulina if she knew the truth would be all over me, and Valerie might either be the same or want to kill me if she learned the truth." Danny said causing Tucker, Sam, and Jazz to sigh.

"Add me to that list Danny, because as soon as you win I want there to be an us so you better not lose!" Sam said with all seriousness. "Hello Danny? He hung up on me!" Sam said in an upset tone.

Back at the ghost Tournament

"Dark Inferno what did you do that for?!" Danny asked looking at his now melted cell phone.

"Just removing your distractions that is all. I want you at your best when I beat you and win this tournament. Besides when I win this your human life as you know it will be over for the rest of eternity." Dark inferno said in a gloating tone.

"Not going to happen little miss lava bender. Though at the same time Ember should have used her music to control the masses so they will chant her name then use that last power up. It would have given her a better chance to win her fight." Danny said dryly.

"He is right on that one. However, if any of the ghosts who don't want to free you win this your human life will be over. If I win I will end your human half at the age of 19 so I can stay young and powerful forever." Penelope said with a smile.

In the ring

"While your technology based powers are strong Technus, there is no tech here for you to abuse so you are without your unique powers where as I am will with mine." The Fright Knight said while barely missing Technus with his soul shredder.

"You think that is all I can do with this new upgrade? Well think again! Scanning analysis complete." Technus said as he fired a ghost beam at the Fright Knight that actually went through him causing him to go glassy-eyed.

"Oh god no! How? Only I have the power to make people's nightmares come to life! How did you do it, and how could you make a world without Halloween?" The Fright Knight asked experiencing his own worst fear.

"If I was Technus 1.0 I would tell you, but I don't do that anymore. Besides that is not all my new update can do try this on for size!" Technus said as the one's and zero's within his update came off his body and formed an exact copy of the Fright Knight.

While the Fright Knight is still suffering from his worst fear Technus has his copy grab him and toss him out of the ring.

"Win by ring out Technus 3.0." The ref said while Technus called back his copy of the Fright Knight.

"Ref how is that fair? He just basically copied his opponents powers and used them against them! Isn't there a rule against that?" Vlad asked not liking the idea of having his powers used against him.

"The power I have to copy others abilities and make a copy of them came from the upgrade I gained from training so it is fair." Technus countered.

"I have to agree with the master of technology on this one. Plus unlike a certain someone I know he didn't use an outside aid to boost his powers unfairly which if I remember correctly is against the rules and would get that ghost banned from the tournament as well as give up the prize if he won." Danny said looking at Vlad.

"I am going to have to agree with the master of tech and the prize. His power came from within his body upgrade so it is fair. Now for the next match will Kitty Neko, and Princess Man-Die step into the ring please." The Ref said causing Man-die to smile.

"Danny, if I was to win this entire tournament I would set you free as well. I already have Johnny and I don't need you as a slave." Kitty said causing Man-die to laugh.

"You will have to go through me first, and your best powers only work on the opposite gender so I have no worries." Man-die said with plenty of arrogance.

'This bitch reminds so much of both of those girls Danny like. Time for me to take her down a couple of pegs!' Kitty thought darkly as her hands began to glow dark blue.

"Ready begin!" The ref said and within minutes Man-die is moving with extreme speed towards Kitty. Kitty seeing the opponent coming at her waited for the last moments to convert her energy into a giant spatula, and used it to swat Man-die into a wall.

"What the heck she just ripped off my one of my moves!" Vlad said pissed off.

"No you use a pink fly swatter and say shoe fly don't bother me. Kitty used a blue spatula and hit Man-die without using your phrase. Besides Penelope did the same thing yet you said nothing." Danny said correcting Vlad.

"Princess Man-die kick that biker bimbo's ass!" Vlad said upset.

Man-die now recovering from her one way trip on the Kitty airlines climbed out of her crater, and instantly used the same extreme speed to charge Kitty once again.

'She is coming at me again? I guess she wants to go on another trip into the wall.' Kitty thought to herself as she once again readied her battle Spatula.

Man-die seeing this coming pulled out her flame sword at the last-minute, and effectively slashed Kitty's arm off causing the green haired ghost to scream in pain while leaking ectoplasm.

"You got lucky the first time, but this time around you won't be as lucky!" Man-die said as she let out a battle cry and came charging at the now one-handed Kitty.

In the sidelines

"Wow if I didn't want Maddie as my queen I would try to woo Man-die. She is sexy in a violent way." Vlad said causing Danny to look at him weird.

"You are one seriously messed up fruit-loop." Danny said as he continued to watch the fight.

"Kitty is taking on an even more brutal opponent than Johnny was. Lucky for all ghosts their limbs regenerate since they are made out of ectoplasm, however she won't regenerate hers as fast as undergrowth would." Pandora said in a grim tone.

"Girlfriend, hang in there! Just because you lost an arm doesn't mean you can't win!" Penelope said cheering from the sidelines.

"Her fate is sealed Penelope. There is no way she is going to survive against Man-die! I have seen Man-die fight, and she has no problem with ending her opponents." Dark inferno said actually calm for a change.

"Your girlfriend is going to be turned into a tossed salad Penelope. So tell me how does that make you feel?" Said a tuxedo wearing ghost.

"Dr. Phobia… It hasn't been long enough since I last seen you." Penelope said with plenty of disdain in her voice.

"Now Penelope is that any way to treat your old teacher? You were the cream of the crop out of all my students." Dr. Phobia said causing Penelope to fume.

Dr. Phobia is a ghost in his 50's, however like Penelope he doesn't look a day over 25. He is wearing a silver tuxedo with black shoes.

"So you are the prize for this tournament as well as the next ghost king? Well when I win this tournament I will have you pass one law and then set you free." Dr. Phobia said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

"What law would that be Dr. Phobia?" Danny asked.

"This law will ban all psychologists other than myself from doing the job in the ghost zone that don't meet my approval." Dr. Phobia answered in a professional tone causing Penelope to fume. "So Penelope if I got this request how would that make you feel?"

In the ring

'Damn it, it will take me a while to regenerate my lost arm. Plus with Man-die's speed and me losing my arm I am at a disadvantage.' Kitty thought to herself as she barely dodged another flaming sword slash.

Kitty seeing Man-die's attack once again tried to dodge but due to the ectoplasm loss she was suffering from losing her arm her moments slowed along with her. This gave Man-die the opening she needed to hit Kitty with a strong uppercut causing her to go flying out of the ring only to be caught by Danny.

"Winner by ring out Man-die." The announcer said causing Penelope's blood to boil.

"Never stood a chance." Apparition said causing Danny to frown.

"Damn it! If only I was still in the tournament I would make that bitch pay for that!" Came a another voice that Danny knew.

"Don't worry girlfriend, I will make her pay since I am still in it. I will avenge both you and Kitty." Penelope said causing both Man-die and Dark inferno to laugh.

"Please the only reason you are still in this is because you had a weak opponent. Your girlfriends had much tougher opponents and they will only get tougher since most of the weaklings were weeded out." Dark Inferno said with a snicker in her voice.

"Besides with the future king of the ghost zone as the prize for this tournament I won't lose to anyone. Not a misery absorbing bitch, A cheating half ghost, or even a half ghost teen who I know will give me a real run for my money." Man-die said causing Ember to frown.

"So unfair! Baby-pop you better win this thing! Even though I am your enemy and wanted you for myself, I would rather you be free so I can have the chance to date you." Ember confessed causing Vlad to frown.

"I am sorry Ember, but when I win this Danny won't be dating you. In fact he won't be fighting ghosts ever again. He will be my partner in crime as well his mother." Vlad said with a sinister smile on his face.

"That won't be happening Plasmius because as of this moment you are disqualified from the ghost tournament, and there will be battle royal to decide who will take your spot." The Fright Knight said causing Vlad to frown.

"Why am I disqualified? I didn't do anything wrong." Vlad said playing innocent.

"You cheated with a non-natural power-up!" Danny, Pandora, The lunch lady, and Ember shouted at the same time.

"The Box ghost should have won that match but you cheated Vlad, and as a result the Box ghost is injured and can't take the spot he was robbed of!" Pandora said trying to keep in her fury in check.

"Also since the Box ghost is out it will only be fair to have a battle royal to decide the person taking your ill gained spot. As for you Vlad you are forever banned from this tournament!" The Fright Knight said with authority.

'This is good, thank to that cheating dip stick, I have another shot of winning baby pop for myself.' Ember thought to herself.

"Well baby sis, I guess I will see you in the battle royal won't I? Make sure you bring you A game or I will take you down and make cutie here mine." Said Rose as she wrapped her arm around Danny.

"Rose don't tell me that you are going to try and win this. At least with me I did not go down crying." Ember said causing Rose to glare at Ember.

"The guy messed around in my head. It won't happen again you can count on that!" Rose barked backed.

"For the next match we will have Frostbite Vs Nocturne will the two fighters please get into the ring?" The ref said as Frostbite and Nocturne both made flashy entrances.

"I wish you a good match and know this. If I win this tournament the great one shall have his freedom." Frostbite said in a jolly tone.

"I wish you the same, and if I win this tournament Danny will be sleeping all eternity feeding me his dream power." Nocturne said with a sinister smile.

Ready… Begin!"

Stage out

Sorry I took so long to update this story, but now I have so many stories out that aren't finished that I am falling behind and am barely catching up. Also as the story stats there will be a battle royal which will decide which one of the losers will come back into the finals since I am booting Vlad. Since I don't know how to do polls say who you want to come back in your reviews. If it is a tie I will be the final voter and decide. R and R people.


	11. Last rounds and a new secret

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 11 of Darkness without light.

On the sidelines

"Good me, you better make it to the last round, because I actually want to kick your behind so I can own you until I can take your place as king of the ghost zone." Dark Danny said in a cocky tone.

"I hope you have some new skills because your old ones won't help you. Danny has been given the double S class training which is the third toughest training I could give him. Oh and Danny after this is over you will be getting my SSS class training until the next tournament." Pandora said causing Danny to frown.

"Pandora if I win this or one the people who want to set me free do, I will be going back to my old life. So how will I be able to fit in training when I am half human half ghost?" Danny asked.

"Baby pop, you may not have known this but you life on the human side is done whether you win or lose here." Ember said dryly causing Danny to gasp in shock.

"She is right Danny, as the ghost king you won't be able to go back to the human side ever again unless the ghost zone itself is in danger." Pandora added.

"So say if I was to actually lose this tournament I would be free to destroy the human realm as I pleaded?" Dark Danny asked liking the sound of what he was hearing.

"Yes Dark Danny, you will be free to destroy the human realm without Danny interfere once you are on that side." The Fright Knight answered causing the evil older Danny to smile.

"Man this stinks! Even if I win the human realm is doomed. But what about the old ghost king? He was able to come to my world so why can't I?" Danny asked remember his fight with the former ghost king.

"You saw what happened when he went to your world Danny, His very presence there cause the ghost zone and the human realm to merge. So unless you want everyone in the human realm becoming full ghosts then you will stay in this realm." Pandora said causing Danny to sigh.

"But how will that happen with me? While I did beat him I am nowhere near as powerful as he was. I mean sure my powers are growing, but I doubt I will be anywhere near a strong as him." Danny added.

"Your strength is growing Danny, eventually your power will be on par with the former ghost king's without his power items. You might even become more powerful then him with time. Plus there will be no way I will let someone who I consider a friend be walked all over." Pandora answered.

In the ring with Frostbite and Nocturne

Frostbite and Nocturne have been battling head to head for the past 5 minutes, however Nocturne was and still is at a huge disadvantage since only copies of himself were allowed to fight. Frostbite when the match started changed the battle field to a frozen field while using devastating ice attacks on Nocturne.

"It would be wise if you surrendered Nocturne. Your powers won't help you against me here, and the great one will be free to rule as a kind ruler." Frostbite said while creating an ice sword only to jam it into the ground.

Outside the ring

"What is Frostbite doing, and why has the temperature dropped 80 degrees?" Danny asked while being surprisingly immune to the cold.

"Frostbite is going to use one of his stronger ice abilities. But as to why he is going to use it, I have no clue." Dark Inferno answered.

In the ring

'Great one I hope you are paying attention to this attack since I know you will be able to use it since like me you have ice powers.' Frostbite thought to himself just before in Nocturne flew into the air.

"Sorry but I won't let you get away from me!" Frostbite said as he grabbed his sword, and with the same Speed Man-die showed in her match with Kitty slashed Nocturne with his blade.

However what surprised Danny was that when Frostbite slash Nocturne it didn't leave a scar. Once the attack connected with Nocturne his body instantly froze solid and fell to the ground. Once he hit the ground Nocturne remained unmoving while the ref began the countdown. Once the ref reached 10 the matched was called.

"Winner by countdown Frostbite." The ref called causing Danny to smile.

"Frostbite that was amazing, you never showed me that move when I was training to save my home from Undergrowth." Danny said causing the jolly snow beast to smile.

"We had very limited time that week, and I don't use those moves for show anywhere. Here this tournament is the exception to the rule. However, once this tournament is over, I will be training you once again with your ice powers." Frostbite said without once losing his jolly tone.

"Oh god, I can't believe it, I will never see the human realm again without extreme cause. This is so unfair." Danny said still sad.

"Don't worry cousin I will step in and protect Amity since you won't be coming back. Even if you quick killed me." Dani said still upset about her fight with her cousin.

"Child, you don't know what Danny could have done to you if he really wanted to. I have trained him for this tournament, and he needs to save his best stuff for the finals. Using them on you someone he cares for would have not only been out of character for him, but will give away his moves for his opponents to counter." Pandora explained to the half ghost clone.

"Besides I don't think Sidney would have liked me going to work on his girlfriend either. It would make me look like a bully." Danny added causing Sidney to smile.

"Cutie, even though I do like you, when I win this one I will become your queen." Rose said while putting Danny's hand around her waist.

"Rose you will need to win the battle royal to even to get back into the tournament finals. Plus from the looks of what I saw between you and your sister she might be the one getting that slot." Danny said causing Ember to smile.

"For once you are right baby pop, I will be able to kick the cans of everyone here no problem. Then when I win we will be the most powerful couple in the ghost zone." Ember said smiling at the thought.

"Sorry but even if you win, you will have to go through everyone that makes it to the finals, and from what I saw there is a long list of powerful opponents waiting for whoever makes it. My evil self is one of them. Then there is Pandora, Nightmare with his shadow power, Desiree, and let's not forget Penelope and Apparition." Danny said causing all the mentioned ghosts to smile.

"You forgot about me Danny, and as you saw I will destroy all of my opponents just like I did with that sorry excuse of a ghost with one arm." Man-die said smiling causing Kitty, Penelope, and Ember to glare at her.

"The next match will be the Dora vs. Youngblood so will the two of you get into the ring place?" The Ref said causing the two combatants to get into the ring.

"Danny, know that if I win you will be free, but I will be your queen. I need to get away from my brother, and I want to be with someone who will treat me right." Dora said getting a bunch of hateful glares from the various women wanting to be Danny's queen.

"Shark bait, If I win you will be my playmate until the next tournament. Well time for me to win against this old woman." Youngblood said causing Dora to get annoyed.

"Ref can you tell him to get in the ring I only see myself in this ring!" Dora said getting annoyed.

"He is in the ring but only the young can see him. Seeing how you are 1,600 years old he will be invisible to you." Danny said causing Dora to frown.

'He is right and since most of the young ghosts have been beaten I can use this to my advantage.' Youngblood thought to himself.

"Ready… Begin now" The ref said as Dora tried transforming into her dragon form only to find her amulet missing.

Upon looking around Dora say her amulet outside of the ring causing her and Danny to frown.

Outside of the ring

"Normally Dora would have this in the bag, but since Youngblood was able to remove her power source Dora may have some problems." Danny said causing everyone else to frown.

"Great thanks to his power, most of us will have a disadvantage against him. Normally I could able to see him, but I guess he has improve his power to make himself invisible against all beings that aren't young." Ember said with annoyance.

"Lucky for me, I am still a teen so I can still see him. But at the same time you won't need sight to know where he is." Danny said while watching Dora's plight.

In the ring

'Calm down Dora, sure I am without my special power, but I can still fight. I still have the normal ghost powers, and I did do some… Ok why does it feel drafty suddenly downstairs?' Dora thought to herself not knowing that Youngblood took off her panties and proceeded to show it to everyone in the audience.

Instantly the station is filled with laughter at the childish prank Youngblood pulled causing Dora to blush in embarrassment.

'If only I could see him I would kick his butt for that!" Dora thought furiously only to see her underwear still floating in his hand.

'This has got to be the best prank I have pulled in a while. Not only that since she can't see me I can prank her to death while winning this fight.' Youngblood thought while snickering to himself.

"Ok kid you are going down for that!" Dora hissed as she flew at her underwear at top speed while delivering a strong uppercut to Youngblood.

'How did she see me? My power should make me invisible to her… Crap I forgot her underwear won't become invisible with me. Bad time to pull a prank like that on her. But still I will still win this.' Youngblood thought as he dropped her panties and proceeded to go fight back only for Dora to grab him by the neck.

"Let me go you old hag!" Youngblood said striking a nerve with the dark ages ghost.

"You want to embarrass me? Well I think it is time for you to learn some respect for your elders." Dora said as added some harden ghost energy to her hand and proceeded to spank Youngblood causing him to scream in pain while causing Danny, Dani, and ever other ghost in the station to laugh at him.

Dora continued to spank Youngblood until his entire form became visible but in the same color as her ghost energy. Upon him becoming completely visible Dora grabbed him by his collar and used an ectoplasmic energy punch to send Youngblood into a wall.

"Go god what hit me?" Youngblood asked while feeling pain throughout his entire body.

"Everyone can see your sorry prankster behind now thanks to my energy making you visible. Also my energy has another effect it will make your body numb and hard to move. But since you like pulling pranks and embarrassing people, how about I show them how I spank bratty little kids like you?" Dora said in an out of character sadistic tone.

"No I give up Ref call the match I quit!" Youngblood said still not able to move.

"Winner by forfeit Dora! Youngblood you will be placed in the battle royal for a second chance at the prize." The ref said in a calm tone.

Youngblood is about to try to move again when Dora once again picked up Youngblood and put him over her knee.

"I said I surrender. You won now leave me alone I don't deserve this!" Youngblood said only for Dora to ignore him.

"Dude you pulled down Dora's panties and showed them to everyone. If you did that to any female here I am willing to bet they would do the same if not worse to you." Danny said while every single female their agreed with him.

"While I know I would enjoy watching Youngblood get the beating of his afterlife, we have onelast match to get on with. Will Dr. Phobia and Lydia please come into the ring." The ref said only for Lydia to flinch in fear and shake her head no.

"You do realize that you are forfeiting if you don't get into the ring don't you?" The Ref causing Lydia to nod her head. "So you are forfeiting Lydia and will have to win your chance back in the royal to get into the finals?" The ref said causing Lydia to nod her head.

'Ok something isn't right about that. Why would Lydia refuse to fight against Dr. Phobia?' Danny asked himself.

"That is a shame really, I was so itching to get a fight in." Dr. Phobia said never losing his professional tone.

"Ok that the starting matches have been finished we will step towards the battle royal. Which will consist of all the losers who would normally be out. Due to certain circumstances all of you will have a second chance to win your way back into the tournament. However, since you are all beaten and hurt the losers and the winners will have 2 months to recover and home their skills. Danny since you are the prize of this tournament you will be going back with Pandora for this 2 month period as well. Well everyone we will see you in two months." The ref said just before he vanished along with all the masses there other than the contestants.

Stage out

So ends part 11 of Darkness without light. I have already seen a couple of votes for few people. However, for fairness sake I will list the characters who are in the losers ballet.

Bertrand, Ember, Rose, Skulker, Kitty, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Vortex, Dani, Sidney, Fright Knight, Veronica Phantom. So fair the votes are like this.

Rose 4

Ember 2

Dani 1

Everyone else 0

Now as I stated in the last chapter cast your votes and keep it to one person please. One or the other doesn't count as a vote. R and R people.


	12. Shocking news and intense training

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters here. they are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. The OC in this story belong to their respective owners as well. Enjoy part 12 of darkness without light.

Pandora's realm

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me that this was going to happen no matter what?" Danny screamed extremely pissed off.

"I am sorry my apprentice but this is what your destiny is. From the moment you beat the ghost king you were destined to take his place. Once you become the new ghost king you will be responsible for making sure the ghost zone remains safe." Clockwork said causing Danny to frown.

"Oh and what is to say stopping my parents or anyone else from coming for me once they learn the truth? Also what about my old life?" Danny asked his mentor.

"Your old life is coming to an end my young apprentice. However, since you won't be seeing them again I ask a favor from one of the finalists of the tournament." Clockwork said as Danny heard several familiar voices.

"Danny oh my god it is really you. I missed you so much!" Sam said as she ran and gave Danny a hug.

"So that big icy dude wasn't lying when he said he would bring us to you." Tucker said also hugging his best friend.

"So when is this tournament going to be over Danny? We can't keep lying to mom and dad forever." Jazz asked causing Clockwork to speak up.

"Danny won't be going back to the human realm. When this tournament is over he will become the new king of the ghost zone." Clockwork said causing everyone to gasp.

"This is so cool my best friend is going to be royalty." Tucker said only for the whole message to finally sink in "Hold up, rewind did you just say Danny won't be coming back?" Tucker asked getting a positive response from Clockwork.

"But what about his human life, and what about the town? How is he suppose to protect it if he can't leave the ghost zone?" Jazz asked more concerned about her brother than amity.

"He isn't anymore." Apparition said causing Sam to fume.

"Who died and made you the bosses of his fate? Danny believe it or not is still half human, and last I checked if his parents found out about this hey will declare war on the ghost zone if it means getting Danny back!" Sam said upset.

"Then they will be declaring war against their own son's kingdom. When this tournament is over Danny will be king of the ghost zone. However, depending on who wins Danny's fate might be tied to someone else's will." Clockwork said causing Sam to frown.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked liking the last part less by the second.

"It means if the wrong being wins he will be their slave until the next tournament. While several beings said they would give Danny his freedom some had some interesting ideas for him." Clockwork said actually chuckling.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Tucker asked now curious.

"Well I remember Penelope said she would make me miserable for the rest of my life to keep herself young and then kill me at the age of 19." Danny started causing Sam's anger to rise.

"Somehow I am not surprised she would do something like that to you." Sam stated flatly.

"I am curious what did Ember say she would do with you?" Tucker asked causing Pandora to speak up.

"She said if she wins she would make Danny her boyfriend." Pandora said dryly causing everyone who didn't know to gasp.

"Wow Danny, who knew Ember actually liked you? But at the same time even though she is evil she is pretty hot." Tucker said only to get a glare from Sam.

"Danny you better not lose! Win this tournament so we can be together! I don't care if you are king of the ghost zone, I still want to be your girlfriend." Sam said causing everyone in the room other than clockwork to gasp.

"It isn't just Ember either, there are a few women in this tournament who are fighting to be my queen. Though Ember and Rose were both beaten by Dark inferno and Apparition." Danny brought up causing Tucker to smile.

"If you are lucky maybe Kitty will win the match. Then you can have you first girlfriend as your woman again." Tucker said snickering only for Sam to slap him upside his head.

"One she lost to Princess Man-die and second even if she does win she will just set me free." Danny answered.

"Man-die? Don't you me Mandy?" Sam asked causing the last being any of them expected to show up.

"NO IT IS MAN-DIE LIKE DANNY SAID!" Man-die screeched and she came down to attack Sam with such speed no one but Danny, clockwork, Apparition and Pandora could see.

Danny at the last-minute grabbed Sam and pulled her out of the line of fire just before Man-die could behead her.

"Are you crazy lady? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked in a nasty tone.

"I came here to make sure my future king will put up a good fight against me because we will be the ones in the finals. However I see he has 3 distractions that I will take care of now!" Man-die said as she once again pulled out her sword and with extreme speed went to behead Sam only for Pandora to stop her.

"This is my realm not yours, and I won't have you attacking innocent people in my realm. Now everyone I need you all to leave. I have some training for Danny to do, and unless you want him to a slave to someone else until the next tournament then I would recommend you all to leave." Pandora said in a stern tone.

"Good luck little brother, I will explain everything to mom and dad when I get back." Jazz said just before she hugged her little brother.

"Good luck dude, come and visit us when you win this thing. Just because you are the king of the ghost zone doesn't mean you can't come and visit." Tucker said only for Man-die to speak.

"His human life whether he wins or loses is over. Danny will never be able to return to the human world unless it involves protecting the ghost zone." Man-die said with a smile on her face.

"Danny don't you dare lose to anyone especially one of those women who want to be with you." Sam said hugging Danny.

"Apparition could you make sure they get back safely please?" Danny asked getting a nod from Apparition just as he opened a doorway back to the human realm.

Ember's realm

"Ember I know you are trying to get stronger, but are you trying to lead yourself to an early grave?" Johnny asked concerned not realizing the pun he made.

"Very funny dipstick, but I am going win my way back into the finals, and I am going to make baby pop mine!" Ember said with determination.

"Aw isn't that cute? Crybaby thinks she will be able to beat me in so she can get into the finals." Rose said teasing her little sister.

"Care to try me? I will kick your butt right here and now!" Ember hissed with plenty of fury.

"Rose why don't you just leave Ember alone until the day you two will have to fight, or better yet improve yourself? At least Ember wasn't turned into a crying mess and got some hits in." Penelope said causing Rose to fume and everyone else to laugh.

"She calls you cry baby, yet she was the one crying like a baby? Now that is rich." Johnny said snickering.

"Oh that is it baby sis, when the tournament comes back I will make sure you are the one licking my boots! Oh and just for fun when I win I am going to make a real man out of him." Rose hissed as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"I will show her once and for all who is her superior so unless you are here to improve yourself, I recommend you to leave!" Ember replied causing both Johnny and Kitty to go to the door.

"Girlfriend I wish you luck, but as it stands now me and Johnny aren't a match for anyone." Kitty said as she walked out the door.

"Sorry Ember but I would rather enjoy my free time with my kitten." Johnny said as walked out the door with Kitty.

"What I am actually in the tournament still, and I am not trying to lose. I will make him miserable for the rest of eternity to stay young. Who knows maybe when I win this I could get him into BDSM." Penelope said with a sickly smile on her face.

'You may be my girlfriend Penelope, but you won't be messing with Baby pop like that without a fight.' Ember thought darkly as she and Penelope began to go at it.

Pariah Dark's castle

The Fright Knight like all the others is going through his own training. After his loss to Technus the ancient knight knew he needed to sharpen his skills if he was to even stand a chance of getting back into the tournament. Upon taking a break from his training the Fright Knight looks upon the coffin of forever sleep where the current ghost king resides.

'While I didn't mind serving you, my soon to be new master will be a kinder ruler then you. When this tournament ends I will have to bring him up to speed. If I win this he will be under my control, but if I don't he will still have to be brought up to speed regardless.' The Fright Knight thought just before he blocked a pink energy blast.

"You have dishonored the tournament of ghosts, You are not welcome here or anywhere in the ghost zone!" The Fright Knight said pointing his sword at Vlad.

"I am afraid not friend, I went over to Walker's jail, and read the rules for this tournament. While it is illegal to use powers ups that aren't normal to the ghost, Power ups that come from that ghost or have some sort of link to that ghost in general isn't. I looked up one of the past tournaments, and as it shows the previous ghost king who is locked away now used a similar power-up." Vlad explained as he pulled out the ecto-dejecto Jack made.

"While I did use my human friends notes to make it I made one little change to it. The formula as you can see has my DNA which means I did nothing more than inject my power in pill form. So according to the rules of the tournament I was unfairly kicked out." Vlad said tossing the book to the Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight then grabbed his copy of the rule book and after verifying this info and frowned.

"Even with this loop-hole you found there is no way I can allow you back your spot. There has already been a losers ballet made for the spot." The Fright Knight replied causing Vlad to smile.

"Then give me a seed then. The rules also state in the event of something like this happening and the being is unfairly booted out they must be given a seed. It is either that or I spread this information about and your honor as a knight will be tarnished." Vlad said causing the Fright Knight to frown.

"Fine then, but you better train yourself seriously Vlad. If you couldn't stand up to the box ghost who is the weakest of us all, then you aren't even a match for the others who are far stronger than him. I will have this announced when the time comes." The Fright Knight said with plenty of annoyance in his tone.

This didn't go unnoticed by Vlad but instead of responding to it he choose to ignore it and vanish from the ghost zone.

Fenton works

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz left out of a portal with Apparition only for Jack and Maddie to be waiting for them with stern looks on their faces. Sam was about to speak when Maddie and Jack raised their weapons to Apparition.

"I don't know what is going on, but get our of our home ghost scum or well will make you!" Jack said without an ounce of fear.

"Since you are the ghost king's parents I won't attack you." Apparition said causing Jack and Maddie to look at him funny.

"Mom Danny going to be the new king of the ghost zone due to him defeating the old one." Jazz explained causing Jack and Maddie to actually faint due to information overload.

"Apparition thank you for bringing us back, I think you should go we can handle things with Danny's parents here." Tucker said in a calm tone.

"Do me a favor and make sure those spirits don't mess with Danny. Especially that psycho purple haired one." Sam said with a tone of jealously as Apparition left.

"Sam you admitted your feelings to Danny something I never expected you to do. So what makes you think Danny would choose one of them over you?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker is right Sam, you are worrying too much. Pandora is going to keep an eye on him, and he won't have any time for messing around with any of the women in the ghost zone." Jazz added.

Amity park wish well 2 weeks later

"I can't believe it has been so long since I last saw the ghost boy. I wish I could see him again." Paulina said missing her crush.

"So you have wish it so shall it be!" Desiree said as she opened a one way window for Paulina to see Danny in training causing the Latina girl to gasp.

"Those two are trying to kill him. I wish he was here now away from those two." Paulina said only for Desiree not to comply.

"I can't grant you that wish, but if you wish for it I can tell you why." Desiree said knowing the simple-minded Latina girl would do it.

"I wish to know why you can't grant that wish." Paulina said causing Desiree to smile.

"It is simple child. I can't grant that wish because he is in a tournament for his freedom." Desiree answered causing another person to who was watching to ask for a wish.

"I wish I knew everything about this tournament!" Dash said causing Desiree to smile once again.

'These fools as long as they keep wishing I will gain more power to fight with for the tournament. All I need to do is just keep these humans wishing and soon I will have the ghost zone and their hero all to myself.' Desiree thought to herself as she told them all the information about it.

"I wish everyone in Amity could see Danny Phantom fight for his freedom when the time comes." Paulina said causing Desiree to smile once again as she granted the wish.

"Have him fight for his freedom, Paulina even though you are an A-list sometimes I wonder if what that Goth geek says about you being dim is true. Instead of wishing to see him fight for his freedom, I wish that Danny would win his freedom when the time comes." Dash said causing Desiree to frown.

"That I cannot do. I can't tamper with the tournament of ghosts. While I can grant this town the ability to see your hero fight for his freedom, I can't make it where he wins without his own skill." Desiree said just before she granted Paulina's wish.

'Child your own human world will be your undoing. Soon I will have my kingdom being the entire ghost zone.' Desiree smiled inwardly as she continued to grant non double-edged wishes so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

Ember's realm at this exact moment

Johnny and Kitty walked into Ember's realm to find her and Penelope fighting as if they were bitter enemies. The loving couple then watched as Ember in her charged up state fired a strong wave of music stunning Penelope for a moment before she came back even stronger. To say that Johnny and Kitty were shocked was an understatement.

"I don't care what you intend to do with him, I won't let you make him your misery slave! Baby pop will be my boyfriend when I win this!" Ember screeched as she slugged Penelope in the face leaving a second degree burn for about 4 seconds before the burn vanished.

"You are right Ember, I won't make him into my misery slave. Instead I will turn him into my misery sex slave. I will make sure to bring out his inner masochist and if that works well enough I might even make him my boyfriend. Oh all the things I will do to him will be delicious Ember." Penelope taunted back causing Ember anger to rise which only served to make Penelope stronger.

Penelope then grabbed Ember, and pinned her to the ground in a grip she couldn't escape.

"Penelope stop this now! Ember is your girlfriend not your enemy yet you are treating her like you would Danny." Johnny said with concern.

"Oh just thinking about how I am going to make him say my name in the bedroom while torturing him is more than enough motivation to continue this." Penelope said feeling herself grow stronger due to the Ember's anger and misery.

"Shut up dipstick, I am training so I can not only get back in the tournament, but win. I am going to make Rose suffer for reading my diary in front of everyone, and I am not going to lose baby pop to anyone especially not her!" Ember said with determination and anger.

"I hope you both come up with some new tricks because I have seen the little dude practice with Pandora, and Frostbite. He doesn't look like he will go down without a serious fight." Johnny explained.

"Johnny let's go these two are focusing on their training and to be honest I already know who is going to win." Kitty replied just before she left with Johnny.

"Why don't you go back to that friend of his you were crushing over, and leave Baby pop to me?! Unlike you I don't need misery to stay young!" Ember said in a smug tone only for Penelope release Ember and pin her down in a pink energy claw.

"I got over that weakness during my solo training Ember. I was able to remove it along with that mucus form some time ago. Besides why would I want go after a boy when I can have a king? Plus unlike you I have a grantee shot in the finals. You need to win your spot back. Plus if you fight against me you won't win Ember so prey that you don't." Penelope said in a sickly tone before powering down back to normal with Ember.

'I don't care what you say Penelope Baby pop will be mine, and when he is I am going to make him say my name all night long.' Ember thought to herself smiling.

Stage out

So ends part 12 of darkness without light. I apologize for not updating this story for a while, and the sad part was I had this update on my computer and forgot about it :P. As per previous chapters vote on the being you want to see win a spot back in the tournament. R and R people.


	13. The calm before the storm

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the OC. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. The OC is this story belong to the their respective owners. Enjoy Part 13 of Darkness without light.

Amity Park city hall

"I have called this meeting because I am introducing some new anti ghost laws. Some that will have keep our fair city in the peace that we are having. I have noticed that for the past 2 weeks we haven't had a single ghost attack or even a ghost appear. Now I have to ask you why is that so?" Vlad asked the crowd.

"I don't know why mayor what could be so different that there are no ghosts here?" One of the older citizens asked.

"The answer is simple Danny Phantom is nowhere to be found. I have kept tabs on this city even before I came to live here due to my close friends living here, and I have noticed when Danny Phantom first appeared all these other ghosts came and appeared." Vlad said causing The masses to think about it and agree.

"So that is why I am making these new anti ghost laws for the sake of everyone. If Danny Phantom comes back then the others will come back as well." Vlad said causing half of the audience to cheer and the other half to boo. Many of which being the teenage population.

"Danny Phantom is a hero! If he wasn't he would have never risked his afterlife to save us from the ghost king several months ago, and he wouldn't have save my life when Fenton's father shrunk me and Danny Phantom down with his stupid device!" Dash screamed remembering those two incidents.

"He has also saved us from a ghost invasion sometime ago, as well as saved my life several times as well! Besides I know the real reason Danny Phantom as well as none of the other ghosts aren't here!" Paulina started causing Vlad to actually smile.

"So you had contact with him young woman? Well that leads me to the first ghost law. No humans are to have any kind of contact with these spirits. Anyone caught having contact with them will be dealt with accordingly." Vlad replied causing the crowd in turn to boo at him.

"So if a ghost attacks us we will be punished for it? I mean we would be having contact with the ghosts in that case as well?" Paulina asked surprising a few people in the crowd.

"Of course not! What kind of mayor would I be if I punished the masses for being attacked by ghosts? I am trying to prevent that." Vlad explained causing Paulina to smile.

"Well since that is the cause then I will explain it to you. The reason the ghost boy isn't here is because he is fighting for his freedom in the ghost zone. I made a wish that when the finals come everyone will be able to watch them to see our hero fight for his freedom." Paulina explained.

"Are you crazy? From what I remember that ghost's wishes are double-edged. She will make sure that it backfires somehow on you!" Sam screamed knowing from her past experience with Desiree.

"Police lock those two up. They came in contact with spirits when they know they aren't suppose to. Now let this be a lesson the everyone else don't go near these spirits or you will…"

"I came in contact with her before you made this law and last I checked anything that happens before a law is put into play doesn't count. Besides Mayor Masters we all do respect, but last I checked we all had to vote on these laws you put into play. This isn't a dictatorship it is a democracy where we the people have the power not you telling everyone what to do!" Paulina said cutting off Vlad causing Sam and many other to gasp again.

"She is right mayor masters, and I for one will never vote yes to such a law!" Said one of the pro Danny Phantom people.

"He is right he has done a lot of good for us, and we all know this. I will never vote yes to this law either so you might as well scrap it!" Another person added.

"Well since it has already been put through to the voting table you will all just have to vote it out, but even so I know there are some people who don't like Danny Phantom so for them this law will still be in play. There will also be two other laws I will be putting on the voting table as well. Children under the age of 18 will have to be accompanied by a guardian after the hours of 8 PM since even with the first law there will still be ghosts around and they trend to come out at night. Lastly all intimate relationships between ghosts and human are strictly forbidden." Mayor Master said causing many of the adults to look at him funny.

'Not a dictatorship huh? Well since I can overshadow the voters and make them do what I want it might as well be one. Daniel when you come back your like will be a living hell for what you did to me!' Vlad thought smiling. 'Darn it even with the modified ecto dejecto pills my powers are still growing faster than I thought. I am going to have to go back to training with my powers if I am going to have any chance of winning this tournament and having a normal life.' Vlad thought to himself while sweating.

This didn't go unnoticed by someone in the crowd so they decided to speak up in concern.

"Mayor Masters, it is 32 degrees out here yet you are sweating like a pig. Are you sick or something?" The random citizen asked concerned.

"I did catch a cold but even with that I am not going turn my back on my people so that is why I am here." Vlad said without a second thought. "Now if you excuse me I will be going to my doctor. A healthy mayor is a busy mayor."

As Vlad left the podium Sam, Tucker and Jazz who had remained silent the entire time walked off to Jazz's Car before they took off.

"I am assuming Vlad doesn't know that Danny won't be coming back does he? I mean he would have never made those laws if he did." Jazz stated in a thinking pose.

"But that leaves me to wonder what is going to happen to our town now that Danny isn't going to be here to protect it anymore?" Tucker added concerned.

"I will be filling that role when the tournament is over." Dani said with spirit as she made herself visible.

"That still doesn't put our best friend back were he belongs. There has to be some way to get Danny back here." Sam said still upset.

"Danny won't be coming back kids. I am an expert on the rules of the ghost king, and I can tell you that he can't leave the ghost zone." The Fright Knight explained appearing next to Dani.

"Why aren't you attacking Amity, and why are you explaining this to us?" Tucker asked curious.

"I owe the future king of the ghost zone a favor for locking up the old one so I am repaying a debt. Here is the oldest book on ghost zone law for the ghost king. It will give you all the information you need to prove my point." The Fright Knight explained.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to train so I can get a spot in the finals. Enjoy your ghost free town while you can children because when this is over Amity will be haunted again by much stronger ghosts." The Fright Knight replied just before he flew off.

"I am going to go through this book thoroughly and find a way to get Danny back here. There is no way I am going to let my best friend be stuck in the ghost zone for all eternity!" Sam said as she opened up the book and began reading it.

"That reminds me Tucker, I was told to give this to you. Why I don't know but here you go." Dani replied in a bored tone just before she handed Tucker before flying off herself.

Ghost zone stadium Day of the finals

"Well this is it Fenton, you have trained your tail off to get yourself stronger so you can stand a chance against your enemies and allies alike. You have to win this fight otherwise you may end up being some weirdo's slave." Danny said to himself.

"I heard that baby pop, and last I checked I wasn't some weirdo! But I would like to thank you for getting me to safety after that fight." Ember said while releasing some of her aura.

"You have gotten stronger Ember, I can feel it radiating from you." Danny said causing the ghost rocker to smile.

"The same could be said of you baby pop. Don't worry though when this is over I will show you that while I am a bad girl I will be a great queen." Ember said openly with her feelings.

'Ember as my queen? While Ember has gotten stronger, unless the extent of her power has grown extremely strong over the last month she is still behind Dark Inferno, Man-Die, and Apparition.' Danny thought to himself only for his ghost sense to go off again.

"Sorry crybaby, but to get to Danny you will have to beat me first!" Came a familiar voice causing Ember mane to flare. "Hi there cutie, why are you hanging around my crybaby sister when you can have a real woman? I am the caviar and she the tuna, she is the coal I am the diamond…"

"Ok I get it already Rose, but that doesn't mean I will go easy on you if I face you. Plus no offense to you your fight went a lot worse than Embers." Danny said cutting off Rose.

"I know but since then I have trained myself to become stronger. I won't lose to anyone in this tournament now not even you cutie." Rose said caressing his face. "Don't worry though cutie, when I do win this I will make sure to give you plenty of TLC in our bed chambers." Rose said while latching onto Danny only to get slugged by Ember.

"Touch what is mine again, and I will destroy you! I don't care if you are my sister!" Ember hissed only for the ref to speak up.

"Save it for the battle royal. If you attack her again you will give up your chance to get back into the tournament." The ref explained only for the Fright Knight to come to the ref.

"Due to an ancient rule Vlad Plasmius the ghost who was accused of cheating will be let back into the tournament. However, since this was found out after the battle royal was made instead of one finalist going to the final there will be two." The Fright Knight explained.

"What?! But how? I saw him using an illegal power up along with many others!" Danny said outraged.

"While you did witness him using a power up, we had the pill he took scanned. After doing so we found it to have his DNA within it, and as much as I hate to admit it, any natural power up that comes from ghost's body is fair game. Meaning you can cook up what he used on himself and use it as long as is made from your DNA." The Fright Knight said while tossing Danny the book.

As Danny read the book and the chapter the Fright Knight explained to him a dark glare appeared on Danny's face while a Sinister smile appeared on Vlad's.

"Even in the ghost zone you really know how to work the system." Danny said in a dark tone.

"It is my specialty Daniel, and once I win this tournament, I will have you as my own. Then all that will be left is for me to claim your mother for my own, and then I will have my perfect son, and queen." Vlad said smiling.

"Sorry Plasmius, but I am going to have to throw a monkey wrench in your little plan! You have a tournament of opponents to go through, and if you thought the box ghost was something before, think of what the others who are stronger than him can do." Danny said pointing to his mentor, Apparition, Dark Inferno, and Princess Man-die.

"I didn't forget what you did to my Boxy as well you creep! I will destroy you for what you have done!" The Lunch lady hissed.

"However before the finalists can fight, the battle royal must take place and the last two standing will get back into the finals." The ref explained causing the remaining losers to smile.

"Looks like I get my chance to save you cousin. Just like you saved me twice. Then I will kick you butt for doing that to me!" Dani hissed.

"Calm down baby, you told me he was your cousin, I think he only did that to you because he didn't have the heart to fight you. Really if you are close like you say you are, it wouldn't be right for him to fight you." Poindexter explained.

"Hey aren't you going to fight in the tournament as well Poindexter?" Danny asked causing Poindexter to shake his head.

"Sorry but I won't be. I fought this thing to keep you free, however I didn't train any. I was helping my girlfriend improve her skills so she could win and save you. She has discovered a few new powers as well so if she makes it to the final you better watch out." Poindexter said while putting his arm around Dani's hourglass waist.

"I don't think so child, because I am going to win this fight, and when it is said and done I will have the spot in the finals!" Vortex said while summoning his weather powers.

"I have practiced as wel,l and even though you will be the king of the ghost zone, I won't go easy on you when it comes to the fight!" The Fright Knight explained.

Within 10 minutes every who lost in the preliminaries showed up and either explained if they were saying or going. Within that time it was shown that only 8 of the losers were going to compete.

"Ok for the battle royal the opponents are as stated. The flamed haired rock diva Ember Mclain! The spirit of Halloween The Fright Knight! The botanical terror Undergrowth! The master of weather Vortex! The prankster prince, YoungBlood! The almost perfect shape shiftier Bertrand!…"

"Hey what do you mean almost perfect?" Bertrand said interrupting the Ref.

"Isn't it obvious? You still can't change shape in the one place where it counts." Penelope said causing the audience mostly the women in the crowd to laugh while many of the other fighters snickered as well."

"When I get back into the tournament I will make sure to show you what you lost! I promise you when this is over you will wish you never left me!" Bertrand hissed at his former girlfriend.

"Yeah whatever you say. Now where was I? Oh yes, the cousin to the future ghost King, Dani, The Prissy sister of our rock diva Rose Mclain, and finally the former ruler of the dark aged realm, Prince Aragon!" The Ref finished causing all the contestants to get into the ring. "The rules for this contest are simple. Fight until there is only 2 people standing. Ready, set, go!"

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update this story, but writer block got me good for this one. As a final note this will be the last chapter where anyone can vote for who they want in the finals. However unlike before there will be 2 people from the losers bracket going back into the finals. Here is the score so far

Rose 13

Ember 11

Dani 1

Vortex 0

Aragon 0

Betrand 0

Youngblood 0

Undergrowth 0

Fright Knight 0

I repeat this is the last chapter for any kind of voting which you can leave in your reviews. R and R people.


	14. Let the battle royal begin

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this story. The original characters are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. The OC's belong to their respective owners. Enjoy Part 14 of Darkness without light.

"I have trained hard for this fight, and if I must go through you I will make it back to prove to Penelope I am not a loser!" Bertrand shouted as he went on the offense against Ember of all beings.

Bertrand instantly shape shifted into wasp and attempted to put the sting on Ember. However, upon doing this Ember facial expression went from one of determination to one of annoyance and with a fling of her fiery mane Bertrand took a nasty 2nd degree burn. Ignoring the burn Bertrand transformed into a giant centipede, and attempted to poison Ember with his venomous fangs. However once again Ember turned up the heat and slugged Bertrand in the fangs.

"You are really bugging me you worthless worm, Now get your butt ugly mug out of my face!" Ember hissed as sent a wave of musical fists at Bertrand sending him flying.

To make sure he was gone for good Ember sent one last stream of musical skulls of him which effectively punched him out of the ring and onto the ground. Upon hitting the ground the everyone in the audience looked at the now bugged shaped shape shifter and laughed with Penelope being the one laughing the hardest.

"Here is a lesson to you Bertrand, I only got with you because you were so submissive to me and did what I wanted. Why do you think I barely put out of you, and had you tied up in ghost proof ropes while I got what I needed from real ghosts? Oh and as I said before I won't be taking you back either. Find someone who doesn't mind that you can't change shape in the one place that counts." Penelope said causing a dark cloud to appear around Bertrand's head.

Penelope seeing this smiled as she took the extra misery from her ex which in turn added to her reserves of power.

Back in the ring

"I guess I will have to go through you in order to get to your cousin. I want revenge for my last defeat, and what better revenge is there then to kick his little cousin's butt?" Undergrowth said as Prince Aragon, and Youngblood went after her under the control of the mind vine.

Dani seeing this threat coming charged her hands with blue energy, and fired 2 ice beams not at Youngblood and Aragon, but Undergrowth himself.

"Aragon get rid of those annoying ice beam now!" Undergrowth commanded with authority.

"Yes father, I hear and obey!" Aragon said in a monotone voice as he transformed into his dragon form, and breathed fire to melt the incoming ice beams. Then with one flick of his scaly tail the Zombfied Aragon sent Dani flying to the edge of the ring.

Outside the ring

"I never got the chance to ask you Danny, but who is that girl fighting Undergrowth?" Dark Danny asked causing Danny to sigh.

"That would be Dani Phantom with an I. Vlad made her in an attempt to get to me, but like most of his other clones they failed. She was made from my DNA so even though she calls herself my cousin, she is really a female version of myself." Danny explained to his evil counterpart.

"That would explain why she fights like I used to before I became me." Dark Danny said dryly. "However, our conversation doesn't mean I am not going to kick your ass in the ring! Oh and if she somehow manages to make it back and I face her. Oh I am going to enjoy torturing her to make you and her suffer." Dark Danny said earning a glare from Danny.

Back in the ring

Vortex now split in his fire and ice half's was taking on both Rose and the Fright Knight. His heat half was facing Rose, while his icy half faced the Fright Knight. The soul shredder normally effective against any ghost was ineffective due to Vortex's already intangible form. Rose was also fairing now better against Vortex's heat half since all of her abilities were fire based.

"Is that the best you two weaklings can do?" Both the fire and ice Vortex's said at the same time before the original wind vortex appeared sending a strong gust of wind at the Fright Knight.

"Fright Knight, if we are going to get back into the tournament we are going to have to work together. I have an idea on how to defeat this blow heart!" Rose said to the winded Knight as she used her fire power on the Fright Knight's sword. "Slash the ice one with your soul shredder now!" Rose screamed causing the Fright Knight to comply.

"You really think that I can't take a little?" The three Vortex's never got the chance to finish off his sentence as each of them merged back into one, then instantly experienced his worst fear.

Inside of Vortex's mind

"What is going on here? Where am I?" Vortex asked as he felt an extreme heat wave he didn't like.

Vortex attempted to change the weather only for his powers not to work.

"What is going on here? My weather powers are not working! Oh god, no my powers are gone!" Vortex screamed.

Back in reality

"He is trapped in his worst nightmare kind of like how Apparition trapped you." The Fright Knight explained.

"Who cares about that? Garbage in, Garbage out!" Rose said as she picked up the nightmare consumed vortex, and threw him out of the ring.

"I will take care of your sister, you take care of Undergrowth since you have the advantage over him." The Fright Knight explained causing Rose to nod in agreement.

"Do me a favor and make Cry baby beg for mercy. That is always fun." Rose said just before she flew over to Undergrowth who was giving Dani a hard time.

Outside the ring

"Danny, there is something I need to let you know that is important." Desiree said getting Danny's attention. "When the finals begin the entire city of Amity Park will be able to see it. That Latina girl you had your eye on for the longest wished she could see you fight right after she wished to know what happened to you." Desiree explained causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you made sure that everyone wished to for everything so you could gain a massive power boost for this tournament right?" Danny said in a dry tone.

"I have my eye on the prize so yes I made sure I did that. Besides when I win this I will be the queen of the entire ghost zone which was my original heart's desire." Desiree explained causing Dark Danny to laugh.

"Please you will have to go through everyone here including me, and I am going to make sure you lose if I face you." Dark Danny said with a sinister grin on her face.

"You can't exploit her weakness within her powers. It is one of the rules of this tournament evil me. Plus even though you did get a sizable boost in your power, I sense the same within Desiree, as well as many of the other contenders." Danny explained just as Prince Aragon, and Undergrowth came flying out the ring and onto the ground. The Fright Knight landed out of the ring as well, however unlike the other two he didn't hit the ground and flew back into the ring.

"Well that just leaves, Dani, Youngblood, Ember, Rose, and the Fright Knight.

Back in the ring

Youngblood shook his head to get back to his senses. He looked around and saw Ember by his side while the Fright Knight flew back to Rose's side a little shaken but ok.

"Ember, why did you save me for? Don't you want to get back into the tournament to win shark bait over there?" Youngblood asked causing Ember to smile.

"Oh I am going to make win this and make Baby Pop mine, but I would rather have you in the tournament along with me, over those three especially my older sister." Ember explained while The Fright Knight and Rose smiled.

Rose instantly went after Youngblood while the Fright Knight once again charged Ember along with Dani.

"My cousin won't be in no relationship with a kiss wannabe. Here is another tone for you, it is called Beat ITTTTTTT!" DanI said just before she unleashed her ghost wail on Ember. Ember seeing the attack coming turned herself body into a whirlwind of flames and moved out of the path of the attack unharmed. However, the Fright Knight wasn't so lucky, and as a result he was slammed into a wall instantly eliminating him from the contest.

"So now it is down to 4. Who will be the final two standing for their shot in the finals?" The ref announced as Dani continued to take on Ember, while Youngblood continued to fight Rose.

'Darn it I not only missed my target, but eliminated my ally. Plus using that attack took quite a chunk of my energy. I need to fight carefully now. Especially since Ember has another battle mode she isn't using yet.' Dani thought to herself as she continued fighting against Ember.

"You think you can stop be from getting what I want? Sorry dipstick, but Baby pop will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it!" Ember hissed as she used speed Dani couldn't keep up with, and with one strike of a cord sent a barrage of musical fists at Dani.

Seeing the attacks coming Dani like her cousin opened up two portals. One to block the attacks, and the other to redirect them back at Ember giving her a taste of her own medicine. Rose who had already defeated Youngblood began to snicker at her sister's misfortune.

"Dani was it? Make sure you take her out. That way me and you will go to the finals. In fact I think I will help you." Rose said as she proceeded to fly towards Dani and Ember.

'This isn't good. At this rate I will lose my one shot to be with baby pop. No that won't happen because I won't allow it! They already saw this with my battle with Dark inferno so I might as well give them a taste.' Ember thought as her aura began to glow, and her guitar vanished.

Instantly the entire stadium began to pulsate as Ember's end game mode became active.

Outside of the ring

"To think she was pushed to use that power against those weak and inferior ghosts. Oh god if she does make it back I hope I get the chance to fight her again." Dark Inferno said enjoying the heat.

Within less than a second Ember took off at an extraordinary speed, and delivered a savage fire punch to Dani sending her flying. Rose attempted to try and catch her, however DanI was flying too fast, and the end result was her being caught by Danny with a 2nd degree burn on her face.

"That takes care of that dipstick, now it is just you and me Rose! I will show you that I am the better fighter between the two of us." Ember hissed only for the Ref to stop them.

"The battle royal has been decided. Ember Mclain, and Rose Mclain will be let back into the tournament to fight for the prize." The Ref said causing Rose to smile.

"That won't be here cry baby. Don't worry though our time to fight will be here in the final's ring. Also don't look now but I think you pissed off cutie." Rose said as Danny flew towards Ember with a pissed off look on his face.

As Danny flew towards Ember, and met her face to face his aura of power could be felt by many of the ghosts in the stadium. For some of the other more powerful ghosts, a smile appeared on their faces.

'It seems he greenhorn ghost has managed to make himself stronger over the last month, and I can feel he is holding a good deal back. I hope I get to fight him in the tournament as this will be good.' Dark Inferno thought to herself.

'It seems my goodie two shoes younger self hasn't been playing around over the course of the break. It is a good thing I stepped up my game as well otherwise he would have taken me to school.' Dark Danny thought to himself still smiling.

"Ember I know you wanted to win your way back into the finals, but what you did to Dani was overkill. You better hope I don't fight you in the tournament." Danny said as he used his ice powers to heal Dani's burn.

"This is a tournament for ghosts fight for you. All is fair as long as it doesn't break the tournament rules. Now I will see you in the final baby pop." Ember said in a sweet tone just before both she and Rose vanished into a whirlwind of flames.

Now that the battle royal is done, will the winners of the contest please come to the podium and draw your numbers to see who you will be paired off against."

One by one the finalists took an lot from out of the hat until everyone had one. As each being opened their lots the numbers As learned their numbers each person read off their number.

Stage out

So ends part 14 of Darkness without light. I would have updated this after Christmas however tragedy struck me over the holiday in the form of losing my father. As for the 2 coming into the tournament The final result was the following

Rose 21

Ember 20

Dani 13

Fright Knight 1

YoungBlood 1

Vortex 0

Undergrowth 0

Prince Aragon 0

Bertrand 0

So since it was 2 people getting back in the tourney Rose and Ember are back in. The next updates will take a little longer since I want the final matches to be a bit longer to show of the select ghosts powers, as well as explain the background stories on each of them. If anyone has a pair they want to see fight each other voice it in your views. If I like it I will make it happen. R and R.


	15. Finals round one Vlad vs The Lunch Lady

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the Characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. The OP's in this story belong to their respective owners. Enjoy part 15 of Darkness without Light?.

Casper high

"Ms. Paulina while I know you are the queen b of our school, and founder of the A-lists I would really like it if you paid attention in my class!" Mr. Lancer said scolding the Latina girl who still paid no attention.

"(How are you going to teach me something that not only know very well, but you can't speak a lick of?)" Paulina said in Spanish causing those who knew the language to laugh.

"Well Paulina I can always hold you in detention since you don't want to pay attention to my lessons. While the tests, homework, and attendance is part of your grade so is participating and respecting the… to kill a mocking bird what is it going to take to keep your attention?" Mr. Lancer said annoyed.

"Mr. Lancer while I don't like Paulina all that much I think that might be the reason she nor anyone else is paying attention to you." Sam explained as she pointed towards the sky.

Mr. Lancer gasped in shock as visual rift appeared in the sky giving everyone a complete and unrestricted view of the stadium in the ghost zone.

"Great Caesar's ghost my eyes must be deceiving me!" Mr. Lancer said only for several staff members to come into the classroom.

"No Mr. Lancer they aren't. We all saw that rift in the sky open, but the question is how did it happen and why?" Mr. Faluka asked causing Paulina to speak up.

"I made that wish so I could see the ghost boy fight for his freedom, and I am guessing that wishing ghost granted my wish." Paulina answered causing Sam to speak up.

"Are you crazy? Desiree is infamous for corrupting people's wishes. Knowing her she could have made a portal for all the ghosts in the ghost zone to come invade our town while Danny is away!" Sam said getting some questionable looks from her peers.

"Did any of you forget we are best friends with a ghost hunter's kid, or the fact that his family has the biggest database about the ghosts in our town?" Tucker explained causing the masses to calm their suspicions. It was at this moment that Dash decided to put in his two cents.

"What are you talking about? For the past 2 weeks she has been granting wishes for the whole town, and none of them backfired. Including that wish nothing bad to happen to our town while our hero was away.!" Dash said remembering everything.

'Well that would explain why we haven't had any ghost attacks in our hero's absence, But wait if she granted that wish...' Tucker never got the chance to finish his though as Sam spoke up breaking his chain of thought.

"It is quite obvious why she didn't make them double edged. If she made them backfire on you then you wouldn't have kept on wishing. All the while she would keep getting more powerful with the more wishes she grants. Plus with her fighting against our hero you may have possibly sealed his fate." Sam said causing Paulina to wave it off.

"Please Danny has beaten her before, and he will do it again. Then when he comes back I will give him a hero's reward." Paulina said in a dreamy tone getting a sick reaction out of Sam.

"Mr. Lancer can I please go to the bathroom so I can throw up?" Sam asked causing Mr. Lancer to frown.

"Ms. Manson I have to ask why did you just say that? If I am not mistaken the only time you at like that is when Mr. Fenton is showing interesting in Paulina and not you. Did you change you site for our hero?" Mr. Lancer asked not completely putting two and two together.

"That reminds me Mr. Lancer, when did you start wearing that toupee? If I didn't remember seeing you bald yesterday I would have assumed it was your real hair." Dash asked causing Mr. Lancer to smile.

"That same ghost granted my wish of me having a full head of hair, and I can vouch for Dash with the no consequences thing happening as well. Though now if she ends up winning the thing I will now have to live with the guilt of helping her." Mr. Lancer said with a down tone.

"Sam, Tucker since you two have the knowledge of who these ghosts are we will give you the honor pointing them out for us." Paulina said causing Tucker to frown when seeing the people's lips move but getting no audio.

"Didn't you at least wish that we could hear the conversations going on during the match?" Tucker asked causing Paulina to frown.

"Darn it that would have been such a great idea. I wish I had thought of that at the time." Paulina said now upset.

Ghost stadium at this exact moment

(Danny what is that rift in the sky? It looks like the holes I can make into the human realm. But this time I didn't do it.) Wulf explained.

"I am guessing that is the viewing rift Desiree made for whoever made the wish to see me… Desiree when did you get a ghost sense like me?" Danny asked seeing a familiar blue mist coming out of Desiree's month.

"It isn't a ghost sense it is a wish sense. Anytime some makes a wish it goes off letting me know who and what they wished for." Desiree said just before her powers activated granting the wish. "Don't worry about me gaining power during battles. I also made it so that while I am fighting in this tournament I can't gain the power from those wishes." Desiree explained causing the ref to nod at the words.

"Ref why aren't you kicking her out of the tournament like you tried to do me?" Vlad asked outraged when he heard this.

"My power comes from granting wishes, so it is a 100% natural power up. Not only that, but I made sure that I wouldn't get sudden boosts in strength during the fight when I granted the wish giving me this ability!" Desiree explained.

"Plus even if she didn't she still wouldn't be breaking any rules since it would be a 100% natural power boost. Besides for the first fight will Vlad Plasmius and the Lunch lady get into the ring." The ref said causing both fighters to smile.

"I will see you in the next round Daniel as this won't take long." Vlad said with complete confidence.

"Say the guy who had to use a power up to beat the Box Ghost. The Lunch lady is a lot stronger than the Box ghost was, and if I remember correctly she has a bone to pick with you." Danny said causing as the Lunch lady came into view.

"So you got yourself in better shape like your loser boyfriend." Vlad said earning a glare from the lunch lady.

Like the Box ghost the overly moody lunch ghost appearance changed drastically. No longer was she on the heavy-set side since where fat used to be muscles took their place. She no longer wore her lunch lady uniform either but in its place was a sleeveless blue top that showed off he now muscular arms, and matching pair of shorts which showed off her now athletic legs. On her feet were matching pair of gym sneakers and a pair of long white socks. Last on her right arm she had a heart-shaped tattoo with her name and be Box ghost in it.

"Well I guess it is time to as Daniel would say send you back to the kitchen where you belong!" Vlad said earning a glare from Danny.

"While I make witty banter with my enemies I would never say something like that. For one Sam would have my head for that sexist comment. Also I think you pissed off the audience." Danny said just before the feminists in the audience along with many of the female contenders boo him. "While you are my enemy Lunch Lady, do me a favor and kick his butt." Danny said causing her glare to soften.

"Don't worry child, I intend of doing just that! He hurt my Boxy and that is unforgivable!" The Lunch lady screamed as a very malevolent aura appeared around her body causing a certain shadow controlling ghost to wolf whistle.

"I think I am falling in love all over again. Let the Box ghost know if he ever leaves you he won't get a change to get you back." Nightmare said with a smile. "As for you Fright Knight it is truly a shame that you didn't make it to the finals. I was so hoping to kick your ass from here to Pakistan!"

"The time when we cross swords again will come sooner than you think. When that happens you will learn your place." The Fright Knight said in a competitive tone.

Outside Casper high at the exact moment

"Is that the lunch lady? She looks like an over muscular gym trainer instead of her usual self." Tucker said with great surprise.

"Oh god, I wish I didn't see or hear what I just saw. I can't believe someone finds that… attractive!" Dash said vomiting in his mouth.

"You can't control love, when it hits it hits hard." One of the male students said honestly. "Personally if I had to choose someone from the dead that chick with the bug antenna's would be my choice. She is smoking hot." The boy said without shame.

"Looks aren't everything you know. She looks like the type who would turn you into little pieces when you piss her off or get in her way." Sam explained remembering her encounter with Man-die.

"You are right Sam. Looks aren't everything. They are all that matter. Why else do you think that Loser Fenton comes after me instead of you, or doesn't see that you have feelings for him even when it is obvious to even the dumbest of people." Paulina said taking a jab at Sam. "But wow she does have good taste in clothes I can see a fashion trend with that big time." Paulina said taking in Man-die's outfit.

Back at the ghost stadium

"Will the Lunch lady, and Vlad Plasmius please get into the ring? Since this is the finals the rules are simple. You will fight until one of you gives up, or is knocked out. There is no time limit and no using of unnatural power ups. Ready begin!" The ref said causing the lunch lady to go in quickly.

However, unlike with the box ghost Vlad wasn't caught off guard with the lunch lady's speed, and effectively created a strong barrier around himself just before the lunch lady struck it with her fist. Vlad was about to smile a dark smile when the barrier he placed around himself shattered from the sheer power of the lunch lady's strike.

'Oh man if I would have gotten hit with that attack I would have been in big trouble. No matter time to show this muscle-bound woman why I am feared through the ghost zone.' Vlad thought as he made several clones of himself.

"You think that will stop me? Now feast on my army of doom!" The Lunch lady screamed as the ground began to erupt meat from all over the ghost zone.

'How predictable using her usual tactics even if there is more meat then before.' Vlad thought to himself as he put up a barrier at the last-minute to block the incoming meat.

Quickly Vlad made 3 invisible clones, made them intangible, and sent them all at the lunch lady. Within moments of Vlad doing this did each of the clones fire energy beams at her causing her to lose control of her meat. Seeing this happen the original Vlad came out and delivered a ecto energy punch to the lunch lady's face.

'That should knock that old woman out and… What is going on?' Vlad thought as the lunch lady grabbed Vlad's arm, and slammed him into the ground as hard as she could.

Outside the ring

"I know I am in love now." Nightmare said only for familiar voice to speak up.

"Too bad she is mine. If you try anything with her you better Beware!" The Box ghosts said defensively while sporting a few bandages.

"Box ghost, you are recovered? I thought Vlad hurt you real bad." Danny said looking at the muscular blue ghost.

"My love nursed me back to full health, and from there we trained together. I will not be the laughing-stock of the ghost zone anymore, and my love will teach him a lesson!" The Box ghost said pissed off at the fact that he lost.

"Calm down Box ghost. After watching you come close to doing something that only me, and Pariah Dark did I look at you differently. Besides I am hoping your love cleans his clock myself." Danny explained causing the box obsessed ghost to smile.

Casper high

"Wow the Lunch lady is really making Vlad look like the Box ghost in comparison." Tucker said causing Valerie to nod.

"I have to agree with you on that one. Personally I am hoping that she kicks his butt. I don't want him having any chance of owning Danny." Valerie explained causing Sam to glare at her.

"But I thought you hated Danny Phantom for ruining your life Valerie." Sam said not doing anything to hide her jealously.

"You are right he has wreaked my life, however Vlad Plasmius has wreaked my life even worse!" Valerie said remembering how Vlad used her like a pawn in a game of chess.

"Who cares about that, I want to see my ghost boy fight and win his freedom. The sooner he does it the better so I can have him in my arms again." Paulina said in a still dreamy tone.

"Paulina no offense to you, but I remember making a wish to know more about Danny Phantom's situation, and from what Desiree was it?" Dash asked getting a nod from Sam and Tucker. "From what Desiree told me, a lot of those ghost girls fighting in the tournament are after him the same way you are." Dash explained causing Paulina to fume.

"Not only that, but even if he does win he won't be able to come back to us. I even wished that she couldn't lie to me when I thought she was lying and she still told me the same thing." Dash continued explaining causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"You mean our hero is gone for good? How is that fair?" Star asked not liking what she was hearing.

"Hey if Danny Phantom is in the ghost zone for good, that means the rest of those ghosts won't appear either. I mean none of them were showing up until he made his appearance." Valerie explained causing Paulina to once again get upset.

"Who cares about that? I would rather him come and those ghosts show up so he can rescue me, rather than him never coming back and I be without him!" Paulina screeched causing Mr. Lancer to speak up.

"To kill a mocking-bird girl keep it down, I am trying to watch the free entertainment!" Mr. Lancer said not liking her complaining.

Back in the ghost Stadium

'Darn it, what is with all these normal weaklings gaining so much power? I thought that I could win holding back but…' Vlad never got the chance to finish his thought when The Lunch Lady sent her meat covered fist into Vlad's gut with extreme force.

The entire stadium watched as Vlad pukes up ectoplasm from the sheer strength the Lunch Lady used on him. The lunch Lady then made her fist intangible which caused her fist to through him. Vlad seeing this quickly charged his head with ecto energy, and with one fierce strike head butted her hard causing her to go back a few feet.

"That is it no more mister nice Vlad! There is no way I am going to lose to a second-rate ghost!" Vlad hissed only for him to scream in pain from the side effects of the ecto dejecto he used a month back.

Not missing a beat the lunch lady transformed the meat in the ring into her meat minions, and sent them to retrain Vlad. It was at this moment that the lunch lady flew towards Vlad and proceeded to go to work on the older halfa.

"This… (Punch)… is… (Kick)… for (Uppercut) cheating… (Ecto punch)… my… (Ecto kick)… Boxy… (head butt)… out… (Kick to the groin)… of… (Punch to the face breaking a fang)…his…( Kick to the skull fracturing it) spot!" The Lunch lady hissed just before she finished with a double punch sending him flying to the edge of the ring not moving.

"Ref begin the countdown please, this piece of garbage won't be getting up any…"

"What was that you were saying?" Vlad said cutting off the Lunch lady while getting up slowly.

Everyone gasped in shock watched as the injuries the Lunch lady gave to his body began to heal at an accelerated rate that was beyond even undergrowth's. Within seconds Vlad was back to full health shocking the Lunch Lady completely.

"Ok are you done now?" Vlad asked cracking his neck and spitting out some ectoplasm directly in the lunch lady's face.

Outside of the ring

"This tide… has turned." Apparition said causing Nightmare, and the Box ghost to frown.

"You mean that my love is going to lose? But how? She was kicking his pasty face around just a few moments ago." The Box ghost asked worried for his love.

"Apparition is right. Vlad was letting the Lunch lady get in those hits to see where she stood from what I can tell. I just hope that for her sake she was holding a great deal back as well." Pandora explained.

Back in the ring

"If you think I am the same ghost I was a month ago you are wrong. Like you I have changed as well!" Vlad said unleashing a shockwave of power which sent the weaker ghosts flying, and threatened to push back some of the stronger ones as well.

Outside the ring

"Danny he is strong I can feel it. Please be careful if you fight him." Dani pleaded worried about her only other family.

"Don't worry baby, he won't let that bully get the better of him. In case you haven't noticed he is stronger as well." Poindexter said just before he slyly slipped his arm around her hourglass waist.

Back in the ring

"While it was fun seeing the extent of your power the real battle begins now!" Vlad said just before he took off at a speed that none of the weaker ghosts could track.

The Lunch Lady seeing this coming threw up a meat shield (no pun intended here) to block only for Vlad to go intangible at the last-minute allowing him to go through it. When he was in the Lunch Lady's face be became tangible again, and sent a savage uppercut to her chin.

"Hey Lunch Lady, I believe it is time for... how is it do these young people say it? Ah yes a chin check." Vlad said just before he took off once again and hit the lunch lady once again just before she could go out of the ring.

"That is not what the young people say! That is something that black gangster wannabe's say!" Technus said pissed off that Vlad would even use that.

Within moments the Lunch Lady became a human pinball as Vlad made sure to send her in different directions while keeping her from flying out of the ring. With every strike more gashes and bruises appeared on the Lunch Lady's muscular body with each of them leaking ectoplasm. Eventually Vlad grew bored of this, and with one double fist slammed the Lunch Lady down hard over the head causing her body slam into the ground hard. Vlad not taking any chances covered his hand with pink ecto energy, and with the same extraordinary speed came down and slammed the Lunch Lady's neck causing an audible crack that could be heard through the stadium.

Outside the ring

"Hey ref killing your opponent has to be against the rules. What he did right there was totally overkill!" The Box ghost said pissed off not realizing the pun he just made.

"There is no rule against ending your opponents. So if Vlad did do that then he would be declared the winner." The Ref said causing the Box ghost to get equally worried.

Back in the ring

"You like going to work on me Lunch Lady? Well have another one!" Vlad screamed as his aura grew even more malevolent and he once again slammed the Lunch Lady this time in the chest causing another audible crack to be heard.

Vlad then grabbed the battered Lunch lady by her broken neck, and grinned. Everyone watched as Vlad's aura once again charged up and his right hand glowed brighter than normal.

"Plasmius Punch!" Vlad shouted as he delivered and extremely savage punch to the Lunch lady's face causing the badly beaten cook to get sent flying out of the ring and into the Box ghost's arms.

"Winner by knock out Vlad Plasmius!" The Ref said causing Vlad to smile a dark smile while having the audience boo him.

'That is right no one will stop me from getting what I desire. Vlad masters will have Daniel and Madeline Fenton and no one will stop him!' Vlad thought as he stepped out of the ring to meet up with a very pissed off nightmare.

"She was knocked out when you did your first elbow slam to her neck! Everything else was overkill! You better prey I don't meet you in the ring Plasmius, because if I do I will make you suffer for what you have done!" Nightmare said extremely pissed off.

"Oh I am so scared… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Vlad laughed just as we went to the sideline to rest only to feel some minor discomfort.

'Darn it, that ghost must have damaged me enough to were my healing doesn't repair it all. No matter when it is my turn to fight again.' Vlad thought to himself still smiling.

"That reminds me Ref, what would happen if oh I don't know, an odd number of fighters came up at anytime during the tournament?" Vlad said with a dark grin on his face.

"That is simple Danny Phantom since he is the prize will battle twice." The Ref said causing Vlad grin to grow bigger.

"Because as I see it, 19 of us made it to the finals, and because of it there will be 9 winners, and an old person. So I am guessing Daniel will have to fight twice." Vlad continued causing Danny's anger to grow.

Stage out

So ends chapter 15 and the first match of the finals. Yeah as I mentioned before the finals won't be a quick as the first rounds, and they will be more savage and brutal. I was tempted to make the lunch lady own Vlad, but I couldn't do it since he still ties into the plot more and if I did I believe it would have been anticlimactic even with the power ups the lunch lady got. R and R.


	16. Finals round two and more confessions

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters here. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. The OC's here belong to their respective creators. Enjoy part 16 of the Darkness without Light?

Amity park coliseum

"Why do we have a coliseum here? We didn't have one here before!" Valerie asked causing Dash to speak up this time.

"Oh yeah when I heard about the tournament I kind of made a wish for there to be a place for everyone to gather and watch our hero fight." Dash explained causing Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to glare at him.

"God damn it, just how many wishes did everyone here make?" Sam asked annoyed to the core.

"You know what? I wish that you and Tucker would be our announcers since you both know the most about who is fighting!" Mikey said causing Tucker to face palm himself.

"Stop making wishes! Every wish you make only serves to make Desiree stronger!" Tucker screamed just as her magic took effect.

Instantly Sam and Tucker were teleported into the announcer's box and their clothes changed in the process. Tucker's clothes changed from what he was wearing into a black tuxedo with a matching bow tie. As for Same her gothic outfit changed from that to a pink dress with matching pink shoes.

"Seriously? Who the fuck wished for me to wear pink when it is known I hate pink!" Sam said ripping off her dress only for it to magically pop back onto her.

"Who cares what we are wearing? We got the best seats in the house, and we can watch Danny fight here without worry." Tucker commented causing Sam to glare at him.

"Would it have killed them to at least give me some fashionable colors, like black and purple?" Sam hissed upset just before she watched the second match of the finals start.

Instantly Sam and Tucker's minds were flooded with the knowledge of the two ghosts that were stepping into the ring, and the new information they learned surprised them greatly.

"Ok everyone this is Tucker Foley, and my partner Sam Manson. The first ghost stepping into the ring is our former psychologist Penelope Spectra. Her powers come from misery itself, but Teen misery is what she likes the most since it keeps her looking young and beautiful. Not only that, but out of everyone in the tournament Penelope Spectra is the only ghost to have 4 different looks. That is right, she has the look you saw her as when she was at our school, her ghost form which consists of her body being dark as a shadow, her third form which was the brand new her which in my opinion is super hot…"

"Tucker shut up about that and stick to the announcing job will you?" Sam said cutting off Tucker.

"Sheesh Sam I am trying to have some fun but fine. Last but not least her 4th form is believe it or not a mucus form which was a result of our hero sabotaging her 3rd form so she wouldn't be all-powerful. She is now single due to dumping her boyfriend who she says 'Can't change his shape in the one place that counts.' Lastly according to the info on her, she says once she wins she is going to claim the person she had her eye on in the human realm for sometime." Tucker explained causing all the men listening to this to frown.

'I hope she isn't after me because if that is the case then I am screwed.' Thought Dash as he looked longingly at Paulina.

"Don't even think about it the only person who is getting me is the ghost boy!" Paulina hissed when she saw the hungry look Dash was giving her.

Back in the announcer's box

"Now for our second fighter her name is Princess Man-die. Currently she is one of the few ghosts in the ghost zone that didn't perish in our dimension. Her skills consist of her super speed, super strength, flame sword, and her warrior Princess training. Apparently her goal is when she wins this is to claim Danny Phantom as her husband so she can become queen of the entire ghost zone. So place your bets people, who do you think will win this fight? Will it be the misery queen Penelope Spectra, or the extremely vicious Princess Man-die?" Sam announced causing everyone down below to go into a frenzy.

Ghost zone Stadium

"Man-die do me a favor, and kick her ass from here to Afghanistan!" Bertrand said extremely bitter over his losses and break ups with Penelope.

"You are just bitter because you a worthless as a fighter, and even more worthless in the bedroom. Now if you excuse me I have a fight to win!" Penelope said as she stepped into the ring.

"I will see you after I destroy the old four faced hag. Oh and if I face you in later one Danny I won't go easy on you." Man-die said as she flew into the ring.

As the match was preparing to start a worried Kitty, and a banged up Johnny came to Danny's side showing real concern for Penelope's safety.

"I hope she will be alright out there. I fought her, and let me tell you she is brutal and ruthless." Kitty said extremely worried.

"Don't worry about it girlfriend. Penelope has one of the best shots of winning this entire thing." Ember said causing Johnny to look at her funny.

"Are you serious? Penelope even though she has gotten stronger in the last month is nowhere within the power range." Johnny said feeling Penelope's power as well as Man-die's.

"That is where you are wrong Johnny. Penelope is one of the 3 ghosts I will have to be wary off in this tournament with the way her power works." Danny said causing Johnny to frown.

"Yeah so her power comes from misery, what does that have to do with anything?" Johnny asked causing everyone else there to face palm themselves.

"Her power comes from human misery, with Teen misery being the most potent for her. It means that her power source which comes from human emotions has a limitless source of power. The same can be said of Ember and Desiree since they get extra power from chanting and granting wishes." Danny explained causing Ember to smile.

"You got that right baby pop, and when I win this entire thing the only thing you will be doing is treating me like a queen." Ember said with a sly smile on her face.

"Ok from the match up between the queen of misery and the Princess from another dimension will start in 3...2...1... Go!"

As soon as the ref said the word go Man-die quickly closed the gap between the two of them and with one swipe of her sword slashed through Penelope's neck. However, instead of drying ectoplasm being on Man-die's blade what she found on it was damp mucus that was quickly putting out the flame on her sword.

Man-die turned around to see Penelope facing her however instead of being in her Doctor form (1st form) She was now in her snot form (4th form)

"I am sorry did my snot put out the fire of your flame sword Man-die? If you want to beat me you are going to have to do better than that." Penelope mocked striking a nerve with Man-die.

Penelope than made a clone of herself which turned into her mucus form (4th form) while the original turned into the brand new her. (3rd form)

Outside the ring

"Danny just how many forms does that red-headed ghost have? I already counted her first appearance, the form she is in now, and that snot form. Does she have any other forms that I don't know of?" Dani asked curious.

"She actually has 4 different forms. But still I wonder what Penelope has in stored for Man-die?" Danny said curious while Apparition and the others looked on.

"Could go either way." Apparition said getting the attention of Danny and mostly everyone else.

"But how is that possible? I am sensing the energy being put out by the two of them, and Man-die's is way stronger than Penelope's." Johnny said causing Ember to frown.

"Hey dipstick, remember Penelope is one of us that can get limitless power depending on the circumstance. Her power comes from misery, and with the way she fights, she will get even stronger as the match goes on." Ember said in a nasty tone.

Inside the ring

"No matter now many of you there are, I will still kick all of your asses!" Man-die screeched just before she once again closed the gap between herself and the non mucus Penelope.

When Man-die was within a few inches of Penelope's face the mucus Penelope blocked her path, and instantly her fist got caught in mucus Penelope's face. Man-die not liking the mucus feeling on her fist attempted to pull her hand out only of it to go back into Mucus Penelope's face.

'What the hell? The more I struggle against it the harder it is for me to get out! If only my flame sword wasn't out I could get out of this!' Man-die thought as Penelope began to laugh.

"What is the matter Princess Man-die? Stuck in the muck and can't get out? I thought you were suppose to be a strong warrior princess ha, what a joke. It looks like this 'old hag' is anything but." Penelope said just before a pink aura appeared around both her and her mucus form.

Mucus Penelope seeing Man-die's struggle proceeded to change her shape and began to wrap herself around Man-die head first.

'Darn it, I can't break free, I can barely move as well!' Man-die thought to herself only to notice that her struggle became almost impossible. 'I can't move now is it just me or is her mucus form getting stronger?'

Amity park stadium

"It looks like Princess Man-die for all her looks and beauty is at the mercy of Penelope Spectra. Plus let's not forget that the more miserable the person is the stronger she becomes and I have to say from the look on Man-die's face she looks extremely miserable stuck in that mucus form of Spectra's," Sam announced with a smile on her face.

"The match isn't over just yet Sam, Remember what happened with the lunch lady? She was completely owning Vlad at the start until he just came back and overwhelmed her at the end." Tucker replied remembering the last fight.

"Come on Man-die teach that ugly hag a lesson she will never forget!" Mikey cheered along with every other student in below with the exception of 1.

Inside the ghost stadium ring

'Darn it, I was hoping to save this for the later rounds, but I guess I have no choice but to use this now.' Man-die thought to herself just before her body began to glow and within moments her purple hair changed to flaming blue.

Within seconds the Man-die broke free of the clone of Penelope's 4th form, and her energy sword reactivated with a matching blue fame instead. However, upon seeing the look on Man-die's face Penelope's grin only grow to the point of a cool aid smile.

"That is it you old hag, I am going to wipe that smile of your face once and for all!" Man-die screeched as she once again took off at extraordinary speed.

Man-die closed the gap even faster than before, and within seconds delivered a savage kick to the original Penelope's jaw sending the four formed ghost flying into a wall. Man-die not letting up on the offense took off like a bullet with her jet boots giving her an extra boost in speed. Before Penelope could recover Man-die used her flaming blue sword to once again slash Penelope's neck this time severing her head from her body.

Outside the ring

"Wow I didn't see that one coming. I mean sure she was a misery loving ghost, but even she didn't deserve that." Dani said getting a nod from Poindexter.

"It is not over yet." Danny said surprising Dani as well as a few others. "If Penelope or any ghost was killed here then their ectoplasm would fade and evaporate like water does on a hot surface. However, Penelope's ectoplasm is still there." Danny explained causing Apparition to nod.

Back in the ring

Man-die now hearing this turned around to see Penelope's 3rd form change into her 4th form and the mucus that was her head merged back into the rest of it just before changing back into her 3rd form while readjusting her neck to get the kinks out.

"You almost had me there. You would have beaten me if it wasn't for my 4th form. Thanks you Danny for giving that to me!" Penelope said just as she blow a kiss to Danny instantly causing Man-die to see red as well as Danny's other fans. "Why don't you just give it up and surrender Man-die, you won't… You seriously don't know when to quit do you?" Penelope said once after catching Man-die's leg then slamming her hard into the ground.

"I won't lose to an old hag like you! I am one of the best in the ghost zone, and I will end you now!" Man-die screeched sending a shock-wave of power which in turn pushed Penelope back a bit.

However, upon doing this Penelope only again cloned herself and had her clone turn into her 2nd form. The clone instantly latched onto Man-die, and began pulling out a green aura. Man-die not liking the touch of Penelope flared up her power only for the clone not to let go.

"Let go of me you old hag! I swear you will suffer 1000 deaths if you don't!" Man-die screeched causing Penelope to smile.

"Why would I do that? You misery, your anguish it is delicious! Besides you are so weak that you can't even get me off of you!" Clone Penelope said with a grin on her face as Man-die struggled to get her off only to fail. "Face it Man-die you were a failure in your own dimension, and you are a failure here as well. I mean you are suppose to be an A class ghost at best yet you are losing to me a high C class at best! How does that make you feel loser." Clone Penelope continued as her original proceeded to go to work on the flaming haired ghost.

Everyone watched as the flaming mane that was Man-die's hair die down until it returned to its purple state. Man-die now barely able to stand was than lifted up by 3rd form Penelope tossed up like a rag doll, and with one swing of a purple fly swatter send out of the ring onto the floor.

"Looks like you won't be queen of the ghost zone. That is unless Danny wins it all and chooses you to be his queen that is." Penelope said with smile on her face.

"This fight is over Penelope Spectra advances to the next round!" The ref announced causing Dani to gasp in shock.

"What just happened? How did Penelope one of your weaker enemies beat Man-die a ghost who I heard was stronger than most of your enemies?" Dani asked in shock.

"Girlfriend trained her ass off that is how. Me and her battled it out everyday to improve ourselves for this day, and that is the fruit of her labor." Ember explained.

"Not only that, but as it was said several times Penelope gains power from misery. Penelope was picking at all sorts of flaws and exploiting her short comings to make Man-die upset. If you didn't notice Penelope was powering up the entire match due to Man-die releasing so much of it. While Man-die might have been stronger than Penelope in the beginning her emotions are what caused her to lose." Danny added.

Amity park stadium

"You saw it with your own eyes folks, Penelope Spectra just proved that being hot isn't enough to win! Man-die may have had the looks and power, but her emotions got the better of her which Penelope easily exploited and used towards her advantage. With that kind of power she will be tough to beat." Sam said smiling.

"Wow Sam way to not be biased here?" Tucker said only to give Tucker a look.

"While I am the announcer I am not judging a beauty contest." Sam said trying to hold back the reflex to gag only for Danny of all people to come to the rift.

"Hey look it is Danny Phantom our hero! We love you Danny! Please come back to us soon." Paulina said causing Danny to frown.

"Since Desiree told me this was a two-way view and listen rift I have something's to say. The first one is that when this tournament is over I won't be coming back to the human side." Danny started causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Why are you abandoning me ghost boy? Did one of those floozies corrupt you or something?" Paulina hissed only for Danny to sigh.

"No that isn't it. Since I beat the previous ghost king I am the being that is going to become the next ghost king. Sadly for me part of the rules are that I must stay on this side unless the ghost zone itself is threatened." Danny explained before speaking again. "Lastly since I won't be coming back to the human side anymore I see no harm in doing this." Danny said just before a white ring appeared around his body changing himself from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton.

"Holy smokes Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom? When I made my wish to learn more about you Desiree never told me about that." Dash said in shock as everyone there gasped in shock with the exceptions of Sam and Tucker.

Fenton works at the exact same time

"Daniel Fenton you get your butt back here now and away from those monsters! When we get you back you are in so much trouble young man, and the first thing that will happen is there will be no more Danny Phantom saving the city when you should be doing your school work and getting better grades!" Maddie screamed into the sky knowing Danny would hear her.

"Sorry dipstick, but baby pop isn't going anywhere especially back to that human world. Oh and don't try and take away our prize either. If you saw the first two rounds of the tournament you can see that our powers have grown stronger than what you remembered. Now your powers are nothing compared to ours." Ember said with a smile on her face.

"Mom, Dad, as much as I hate to admit it Ember is right. Even the weakest ghost here would make you both look like flies since he has improved so much." Danny explained causing Maddie to glare at them.

"Then you better win your freedom Danny so when you get back here you can face your punishment for lying to us!" Maddie said only for Ember to get annoyed.

"Whether you like it or not Dipsticks, Danny here isn't coming back due to what he already said. He beat the ghost king which put him up for the throne. This is something that can't be undone, and not even Desiree or Clockwork's powers can do so. Now just shut up and watch the fights. Maybe baby pop will win his freedom, or better yet I win so I can make him mine." Ember said causing Maddie to fume.

Ghost zone Stadium

Man-die finally coming to realized what happened and instantly a wave of depression hit her.

"I lost? I lost to that shape shifting bitch? I can't believe I lost to her!" Man-die said upset. "I guess I wasn't strong enough to be your queen Danny. So you better win this thing so I can have my shot at you again!" Man-die said just before she activated her jet boots, and flew away quickly.

"Now that's over I will call the next two fights on stage. Will Dark inferno and Frostbite please come into the ring." The Ref said as the supreme being of ice and the supreme being of magma stepped into the ring.

"Finally it is my turn and I am getting an ice warrior at that. This is going to be a piece of cake." Dark Inferno said smiling.

"Don't count your eggs before they are hatched Dark Inferno. I am not leader of the far frozen and the best ice ghost in the ghost zone for nothing." Frostbite said as both his and Dark Inferno's released their powers to show the other they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Ready? Begin!"

Stage out!

R and R.


	17. Round 3 Frostbite vs Dark Infero

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners owners without the chance of parole. The original characters in this are the property of their respective owners. Enjoy part 17 of Darkness without light.

Amity Park Stadium

"The next match up is Dark Inferno vs. Frostbite. Frostbite himself as his name says specializes in **(1) Cryokinetic** abilities. For those who don't know what that means it means he has ice powers. He is also the being who trained Danny in his ice powers so he could beat Undergrowth sometime back. While he is a Jolly leader by nature, if you harm his people or allies he is also a very brutal warrior in combat. If he wins the tournament he says he is going to set Danny free." Sam said in a calm tone.

"Now for his opponent Dark Inferno. Unlike her opponent who has Cryokentic powers she specializes in **(2) Pyrokinetic** and** (3) Geo-thermokinetic** powers. This means she can also call and control lava, magma and bend it to at her will as well. She is a major hot head, and if you piss her off she won't hesitate to burn you. If she wins the tournament she plans on making Danny her slave with benefits." Tucker explained causing the crowd to boo her.

"Frostbite kick her butt so Danny has a better chance of being free!" Everyone shouted as they watched Dark Inferno punch the ground causing several streams of fire to rise from the ground.

Ghost zone stadium

Frostbite seeing this coming created a -1000 degrees sphere and surrounded himself inside of it just as the fire pillars reached him and surrounded him. When the fire pillars died down Dark Inferno gasped as she saw the sphere of ice wasn't phased by her attack. But at the same time when frostbite released himself from the sphere he had to hover off the ground as the last attack made the ground extremely hot. Forming a -1000 degree shield and sword Frostbite flew at a high-speed and began slashing at Dark Inferno. The first slash completely missed its mark, as well as the second and third slashes. However the fourth one connected just before Frostbite used his shield to hit her over the head sending her into the ground.

Not wasting a beat Frostbite converted his weapons back into their original states and fired ice beams at Dark Inferno effectively freezing her solid. However this didn't last long as Dark Inferno broke free from the ice and proceeded to cause magma to erupt from the stadium floor and sent it in frostbite's direction. Everyone then watched as the ice sphere was engulfed in the magma before a magma hand grabbed it and pulled it under.

"How do you like my magma coffin Frostbite? Let's see how your ice powers protect you from my heat!" Dark Inferno said with a smirk.

The sidelines

"Go Dark Inferno you better not lose before I get my rematch with you!" Ember screamed causing Danny, and the others to look at her funny. "What I want a rematch with her, and this time when it comes I won't lose to her!" Ember hissed causing Penelope to smile.

"Come on Frostbite show her that fire and magma are no match for the ruler of ice!" Danny screamed back causing Ember to smirk at Danny.

"Everyone knows fire melts ice baby pop plus he was buried within molten magma in a shield of ice." Ember comment only to watch Frostbite come out of the magma intangible and unharmed.

"While fire beat ice, the water left extinguishes the flames. Besides Frostbite isn't the ruler of the far frozen for nothing." Danny said with a smile just before Rose came and wrapped her arms around Danny.

"Come on cutie why are you arguing with the crybaby for when you could be bonding with a real woman?" Rose asked knowing she struck a nerve with Ember.

"Get your hands off of my baby pop this minute! While I hope to fight Dark Inferno in the second round what would really be sweet is if I fought you in the first! Then I could teach you some manners once and for all!" Ember hissed.

'Please if I do lose don't let one of them win.' Danny thought to himself only Penelope to speak up.

"Rose you call Ember a cry baby yet you were the one left crying after your match. Besides with the training Ember did you better hope that someone takes her out before she gets to you." Penelope said only for Rose to wave it off.

"You don't scare me! Besides after what I went through to get stronger I am not going to let that happen to me again! Especially when cutie here is the prize. and when I win this whole thing Cutie here will be spending most of his time in my bedroom saying my name if you know what I mean." Rose said causing Penelope to roll her eyes.

"Danny know that when I win this I am going to let you live until you are 19, then end your human life there. That way you will be a teenager for eternity and your emotions will forever keep me young. But then again turning you into a masochist would be good as well!" Penelope said causing Danny to sigh.

'I need to win so I don't end up with any of these weirdo's." Danny thought to himself as he continued to watch the fight.

Within the ring

"I see you managed to survive my Magma Coffin. No matter time for you to fry!" Dark Inferno hissed as she flew at Frostbite at extraordinary speed and proceeded to launch a barrage of punches and kicks at him all powered by her geo-themokinetic power. Frostbite formed an ice shield and used it to block her attacks however even with the -1000 degree shield it couldn't withstand the intense heat and melted rather quickly.

'My elemental power is no match for hers sadly. I am going to have to play this smart if I hope to win this fight.' Frostbite said to himself just before as he went intangible to avoid her attacks at the last-minute each time.

This of course began to provoke the hotheaded magma ghost causing her eyes to glow brighter. Every time she threw an attack Frostbite continued going intangible to make her assault worthless.

'With her hotheaded personality and me provoking it she will make mistakes that I can hopefully exploit. I need to stay in this as long as I can so the great one will have he chance at freedom.' Frostbite thought to himself as he played intangible dodging with Dark Inferno.

As Frostbite predicted Dark Inferno's temper began to get the better of her, and as a result she let her anger get the better of her which resulted in her making some sloppy moves. Frostbite seeing his chance covered his hands and legs in -2000 degree ice and proceeded to go to work on the hot-tempered magma ghost. Frostbite playing her anger like a fiddle scored several strong attacks, and like Ember did in the qualifying round slammed her into the ground causing a crater in her shape to form. However, upon seeing this Frostbite noticed the ice on his hands and legs was gone, and had several burns on his arms and legs.

'Her heat is stronger than my ice. Even when I used -2000 degree ice in hopes of protection. I better finish her quickly before she gets the chance to recover.' Frostbite said summoning a great deal of cold causing everyone with the exceptions of Danny, and Apparition to shiver. Even Ember and Rose where shaking due to the cold.

Outside the ring

"Baby Pop even with my fire powers I am freezing. How is it that you and Apparition aren't freezing like the rest of us?" Ember asked causing Danny to speak up.

"I have ice powers and my training has made so that I can withstand extreme cold." Danny answered calmly.

"Same reason as Danny." Apparition explained not phased by the cold in the least.

Back in the ring

Frostbite continued preparing his final attack in the hope of gaining victory. However, before this could happen Dark Inferno rose from her crater with her red eyes growing bright orange, and her body blazing. The cold Frostbite summoned at the moment completely vanish due to the intense heat, and within seconds Dark Inferno charged like a raging bull.

"YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON ME! NO ONE MAY LAY A HAND ON ME UNLESS I WISH IT!" Dark Inferno screamed as she summoned a great deal of black lava, and encased herself into it. Within second the magma to the shape of a 50 foot Dark Inferno, and grabbed Frostbite within her hand.

Frostbite tried to go intangible but for some reason he couldn't break free of the magma.

"I am going enjoy roasting you, and having me a meal of Jolly snow beast." Dark Inferno said as she proceeded to turn up the heat in her arm.

In the audience

"Desiree, did you by any chance have a sister or something?" Danny asked the green wishing ghost.

"I wish I had a sibling, but I was an only child. Why do you ask child?" Desiree asked curious as she once again began to glow and slightly increase in side.

"She loves saying your "No one may lay a hand on me unless I wish it" line." Danny explained feeling the power radiating from Desiree. "By the way how many wishes have you granted since the tournament started? I can feel your power contently growing." Danny asked curious.

"545 so far and that is counting just today. Don't worry though child, when I win this your life won't be any different from before. You will just be my servant to the queen of the ghost zone." Desiree said with confidence as she went intangible just in time to avoid a now charred Frostbite.

However Danny wasn't as lucky as he was hit with human projective in the form of a pale skinned blue haired little girl who looked no older than 3. As soon as Danny recovered the little girl looked up and smiled.

"Daddy, it is really you? Thank goodness you still exist and didn't turn into that evil monster." The little girl said causing Danny, Desiree, and everyone else there to raise an eyebrow.

"Little girl I have no clue who you are, but…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as the little girl began to cry.

"You promised you would never forget me daddy! How could you forget your little **(4) Sierra**!" The little girl cried causing Danny to sigh.

"I know this is going to bite me in the butt later but Desiree I wish I knew what this little girl was talking about!" Danny said causing everyone including her to gasp.

Amity Park Stadium

"Even thought the ref didn't announce it Dark Inferno is the winner of this fight. But I must say for an ice being he put up a good fight against a lava user." Tucker said in a down tone.

"I have to agree with you there as well Tucker, but what concerned me is that little girl who is claiming to be Danny's child. Plus is he nuts? He just helped Desiree once again by making a wish! Come on Danny you know better than that!" Sam screamed.

Fenton works at the same moment

"Jack is the Specter Speeder ready?" Maddie asked causing Jack to smile.

"You know it baby, we are going to get our son back, then once we do send him right through the ghost catcher! Thanks to seeing that it worked on Danny's overshadowed friend, we can do the same to remove his ghost powers. Then we will experiment and dissect it." Jack said with pride causing Jazz to frown.

'Danny will be in trouble if I let them go. As soon as they go I will sabotage the speeder.' Jazz thought to herself before speaking.

"Mom, Dad, what about the new ecto converter? Without it the device won't work." Jazz said causing Maddie and Jack to gasp.

"You are right Jazzy pants, Maddie let's go and get it!" Jack said just as he and Maddie ran off to get the Ecto converter.

'Those two are so gullible. Time to actively sabotage this baby.' Jazz thought as she drained the ectoplasmic power source from the tank and replaced it with a nasty foul-smelling yellow liquid, and ABC bubble gum.

As soon as Maddie and Jack got back Jack attached the ecto converter onto the speeder and hit the power switch. However, upon doing this the yellow liquid along with the chewing gum began to flow through the entire system causing the system overload and become clogged with gum. Maddie upon spelling the liquid began to scream at Jack.

"Jack Fenton, I told you that the wasn't a bathroom or trash disposal! Now it will take us hours to fix this stuff!" Maddie hissed at Jack.

'That should keep them busy for a while. Good luck little brother win this thing and become the ghost king.' Jazz thought to herself as she watched him glow brightly due to Desiree's magic.

Back at the stadium

Desiree's magic finish its effect and just before Danny could speak up Sierra let out a ghostly wail due to her crying. Danny now knowing everything he needed to know smiled at the little girl.

"I am sorry Sierra, I did promise I wouldn't forget you, and I did for a moment. For that I am sorry now please calm down I will explain everything." Danny said causing the little girl to calm down and smile at Danny.

Sierra than saw Frostbite's condition and walked over to the injured ghost and placed her hands on him. Frostbite's body glowed a bright blue and within seconds Frostbite's injuries vanished and the once charred snow beast got up as if unharmed.

"I feel good as new. Better maybe but how is that possible?" Frostbite asked causing Sierra to cling to Danny once again.

"My alternate timeline daughter healed you with her **(5) vitakinetic** powers. As for why she is here she came here because her alternate timeline mother was ended and I became him." Danny said pointing to Dark Danny.

"Daddy please don't abandon me again! I promise to be a little angel like I always was." Sierra said holding Danny's hand.

Back in the ring

"Ref call the match already so the next match can go underway!" Dark Inferno said causing the Ref to nod.

"Frostbite was knocked out of the ring Dark Inferno advances to the next round." The ref said causing Dark Inferno to leave the ring. "The next fight will be Danny Phantom vs. Dark Danny. Will the two ghosts step into the ring please?" The ref said causing Sierra to worry.

"I was hoping to get a rematch against you Danny." Dark Danny smiled cracking his knuckles. "I am going to enjoy this fight so much." Dark Danny continued scaring Sierra.

"Daddy please don't lose to him again! I don't want to see you become him again!" Sierra said with tears in her eyes.

Upon seeing the tears in the little girls eyes a foreign instinct that some ghosts in the stadium knew began to sweep into Danny.

"I promised my family I would never become him, and now I will make that same promise to you Sierra." Danny said hugging his alternate timeline daughter. "Pandora could you please watch her while me and my alternate self finish this?" Danny said causing Pandora to nod.

Dark Danny at this point smiled darkly and laughed at what he saw.

"You are such a child! You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. As for you little girl, I am going to enjoy making your worst nightmare come alive!" Dark Danny said with a sinister smile before he entered the ring.

In Amity Stadium

"Sam I thought we saw the last of Danny's evil alternate older self the last time they fought." Tucker said worried.

"Hey what is going on you two? Why do you look so afraid for? Danny will beat that ghost hands down!" Paulina said with worry.

"Maybe this will answer your question Paulina. Dark Danny formerly known as Danny Phantom is an alternate version of Danny gone back. In his timeline me, Tucker, Danny's family and Mr. Lancer all died in the Nasty burger explosion. Because of this Vlad took Danny in due to him being the only person who could hope to understand his situation. Danny just wanted to make the hurt go away so he had Vlad rip the humanity out of his ghost half. Sadly the Danny without humanity ripped the ghost out of Vlad. Then when the two mixed together Vlad's evil ghost half overwhelmed Danny." Sam explained causing Everyone to gasp.

"You mean Danny could actually turn into that monster? Not if I can help it I wish Danny could never in any timeline become that monster!" Dash screamed hoping Desiree could hear his wish.

"I wasn't finished yet, and I swear if Desiree wins because of you let's just say you won't like me very much!" Sam hissed in anger. "Now that I told his origin story, I will list his powers. Like Danny he has the standard ghost powers, and his ghostly wail however unlike Danny he doesn't have cyrokinetic powers. Instead like Ember, he has pyrokinetic powers. He also has the ability to make his energy beams foam like to entrap his enemies the ability to turn into foam, and can create ghost portals at a whim. When Danny fought him last he barely beat him by unlocking his ghostly wail. However now Danny no longer has that element of surprise so this will be a difficult fight for our hero." Sam said worried for Danny.

"So what if he is an evil version of my Danny, he lost before and he will lose again!" Paulina said with confidence.

Ghost zone stadium

"This is heavy the epic showdown between Danny and his evil self. Baby pop you better win against him!" Ember screamed cheering for Danny.

"Go Daddy take out that monster once and for all! Stay the father I know and love!" Sierra said in a cute voice that attracted mostly everyone to her.

"You are just so adorable I could just eat you up!" Pandora said hugging the little girl.

In the ring

"This is it goody two shoes me. I won't lose to you and I promise you that when I win your life will end in this ring!" Dark Danny said with a sinister smile.

Ready… begin!"

Stage out

1 The ability to manipulate and generate ice and snow

2 The ability to manipulate and generate fire

3 The ability to manipulate lava and magma

4 My person Original character from my Story picking up the pieces.

5 The ability to control health (Healing illness etc.)

I am sorry I took so long to update this but I had major writers block for this one. I wanted to make this longer but at the same time I trouble thinking of things to go on during the fight. However, for the story to go the route I want it to Dark Inferno had to win. Sorry Frostbite fans he is one of my favorites as well, but it had to be. The next fight however will be much longer and hopefully more epic. Also there will be a pairing in this though for now it is up in the air. R and R people.


	18. Author's notice

for all those thinking this is an update I apologize. However my computer with all the files to my stories had hard drive failure. So until I get a new one there won't be anymore updates for a while Sorry.


	19. Danny vs Dark Danny

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without parole. I don't the majority of the OC's either. they belong to their original creators. Enjoy part 18 of darkness without light?

Danny flew towards his evil older self with a speed that caught mostly everyone off guard including his older self. Charging his hand with green ectoplasmic energy Danny first punch connects with his opponent's jaw send him flying back a few feet. Not giving Dark Danny a chance to counter Danny unleashed several punches of equal power to Dark Danny's face all of which caused a sickly cracking sound that would creep out any unseasoned fighter. Danny then finishes with a savage upper cut which sends Dark Danny flying just towards the edge of the ring.

"Ref start the countdown so we can get on with the next match." Danny said seeing his opponent was down for the count.

Outside of the ring

"It looks like Baby pop has improved vastly for the short period of time he has trained under you Pandora." Ember said with a smile. "As for you baby pop, you better make it to the finals because that is where we will fight and I will win!" Ember declared without fail.

"I hate to burst your bubble but you will have to go through me first little ember, and as we both know an ember will always lose to an inferno." Dark inferno replied in a cocky tone.

"I personally hope I do have to fight you again. I will make you feel the same pain I did when you beat me last time. Nothing is going to stop me from getting Baby pop as my own." Ember commented with confidence.

Amity Park Stadium

"See what did I tell you Goth geek? I told you Danny wouldn't lose to that ugly evil alternative version of himself." Paulina said smiling.

"That is right our hero has come through once again! You better win this entire tournament or I swear I will personally go there and kick your butt myself!" Dash screamed into the sky.

"Dash with the power he has do you think that is wise? I mean if it were me I would have been getting payback for all the stuff you did to me." Mikey explained for Nathen cringed at what he saw.

"You guys Danny's fight isn't over yet. That evil version of himself is moving." Nathen explained while moving closer to Valerie.

"Don't even think about it Nathen! I don't like you like that, and the one I still like is fighting for his life and afterlife. Come on Danny you have to win this!" Valerie said with hope.

Back in the ring

"Nine… Te…" The ref never finished counting as Dark Danny not only sprang back to life (no pun intended) but the injuries he sustained slowly started to heal.

Moving his body and stretching a bit to get any kinks out Dark Danny unleashed a devilish smile.

"I have to admit I didn't expect you to improve to the point where you could do that." Dark Danny said cracking his neck and getting some other kinks out. "However, if that is the extent of your power you might as well give up." Dark Danny said before taking off and delivering a savage fire punch to Danny's face leaving a second degree burn while sending him flying.

Not wanting to let up on the assault Dark Danny fired he foam energy beam at Danny which not only connected with Danny, but was used to pull Danny back just before he was about to ring out. Dark Danny seeing his younger self coming punched Danny once again just before he was within 5 inches of his face sending him flying once again.

Outside of the ring

"Come on Danny! You can do better than that! How can you let make you into a punching bag yo-yo like that!" Dani screamed in anger.

"Calm down baby cakes, the match is just starting, and I highly doubt Danny is so weak that he can't take that." Poindexter said with confidence in his voice.

"Your nerdy boyfriend is right. Baby pop will come out on top. Especially with the power I felt coming from him earlier." Ember explained with the same confidence as Poindexter.

"Daddy promised me he would never abandon me! He will win this and then me and mommy can be a family again!" Sierra said in a cute tone causing everyone around her to aw at her cuteness.

Amity Park

"What the heck? Danny is only 14 and he has a child? Does that mean he has already slept with someone?" Dash asked in shock.

"That girl has to be lying there is no way Danny could be sleeping with someone. He is totally clueless to that Goth Geek's affections to him and was rock bottom on the social ladder. There is no way it is possible!" Paulina explained.

"He was clueless of my feelings for him. I confessed to him how I felt sometime ago and when this is all said and done I will be his queen." Sam said with confidence.

"Please Goth Geek. He has been chasing this 'tail' for the longest and hasn't even bothered to beat an eyelash at you. When it is said and done I will be his queen!" Paulina said with confidence just before Tucker spoke up.

"For all those who don't believe it you should. That little girl's name Is Sierra, and she is indeed Danny's daughter. However, she is from an alternate reality. The Danny of that timeline knowing that he couldn't protect her from the evil within himself sent her at the last minute to the best timeline he could, and told her to seek out the Danny of this timeline. So while the Danny in this time may not have slept with anyone and had a child seeing as biologically the two Danny's have the same DNA any version of Danny can be her alternate biological father." Tucker explained raising a few questions.

"Hey Foley, seeing as you and Sam have all the info tell us who is that little girl's mother? Let me guess she is the daughter of Sam right?" Dash said causing Tucker to shake his head.

"No in that timeline Danny and Sam never got together, in fact her mother is…" Tucker never got the chance to finish his sentence due to them watching Dark Danny get slammed into the ground by Danny as this explanation was going on.

Ghost zone Stadium outside the ring

"That is right Danny kick that evil version's butt! Show him who is the real deal!" Dani said smiling at the pain Danny was putting on his evil self.

"Go Daddy you can do it!" Sierra said cheering on Danny.

Back in the ring

Dark Danny at this point like everyone mentioned was on the receiving end of a beat down. Danny after a few moments began reading his evil older self's attacks, and as a result not only stopped him but countered him like when he first fought Vlad. After a relentless barrage of punches and kicks all hitting their marks Danny finished with a strong uppercut which sent Dark Danny flying on his back.

'This isn't good, he is outclassing me at this level. I have to do something quick before I lose but what?' Dark Danny thought to himself before an idea came. 'That is it. He will never be able to win after I do this.' Dark Danny though before hitting the ground.

"Ref start the countdown, so we can move on with the next… Woah!" Danny said jumping off the floor due to it being super-heated.

Danny turned around to see a now very livid looking Dark Danny standing on the ring with his flaming hair out of its ponytail and rising higher. Then everyone watched as a dark red murky aura appeared around his body just before the corners of the ring lit with blue fire and began to spread out until they surrounded by a ring of fire.

"What did you just do?" Danny asked his evil self.

"I just went to my powered up form I gained from my training. I was planning on saving this for later, but you have pushed my hand. Now as for the flames around the counters that is simple younger me. I am changing the rules of this match. It will not do just to defeat me now. In order for you to win this fight you must do what you never done end me." Dark Danny said causing everyone who heard this to gasp.

"The rules are set in stone Dark Danny, and you can't make a match like this especially with the prize being involved a death battle!" The ref explained.

"Who said anything about me killing the prize? I said for him to win he has to end me. Unless I willingly do so those flames will never go out. So the only ways they will go out is if A) I beat him and release them, or B) he ends me and my connection to my flames are severed. So just beating me will not be enough for him to get out of this ring." Dark Danny said with a cruel smile causing everyone to gasp.

Outside of the ring

"That monster! He is doing this because he knows he would lose otherwise! Baby pop has never killed anyone to my knowledge!" Ember said upset.

"A major dilemma." Apparition said in a few words.

"This is going to be a major test on Danny's end seeing as he has never killed anyone before. Will he give up his freedom and spare his evil self, or will he kill him for his freedom?" Pandora said a bit worried.

"Danny don't do it! There has to be another way! You are the good guy you don't kill!" Dani said not liking the idea of her cousin having to kill.

Amity park Stadium

"That bastard! If I were there right now I would kill him for what he is doing to Danny!" Sam hissed in anger.

"Sam the universe would be better off without that evil version of Danny. Go on dude I won't fault you if you do decide to kill him!" Tucker said only get smacked upside the head by Sam.

"Evil or not he is still an existing being just like you or me! For Danny to kill him would be the same as if he were to kill…"

"Kill him! Kill Him Kill Him!" Everyone in the crowd chanted with few exceptions!"

"Don't you dare lose to that monster Danny! Stuck in the ghost zone or not you are still our hero, and I wish that I would be able to give you a hero's reward when you win!" Paulina said causing Valerie to look at her funny.

"You are an idiot Paulina! Every time you make a wish due to this rift you are making the wishing ghost stronger. If he loses to her than I blame you!" Valerie said causing many to glare at her.

"I have faith in Danny that he will win! He has saved us more times than we can count and me personally 20 times! You should all be ashamed of yourselves for you lack of faith!" Paulina countered outraged.

"We have faith, we just don't want to make his work any harder for him!" Valerie explained.

Fenton works

"Mom, Dad are you nuts? Storming into the ghost zone with guns blazing against a group of super powered beings? Even the box ghost who is the weakest of all has enough power to take the two of you out, and you want to try and fight Danny's evil self who is several times stronger than him?" Jazz said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Our son has been forced into a death battle where he must kill that ghost! While I have no problem with him doing so, Danny is only 15 and still innocent! He doesn't need to have ectoplasm on his hands at a young age!" Maddie explained.

"Don't make me do it cause I will if I have too!" Jazz said only for Jack to speak up.

"He is your brother and our boy! He should be at home studying and being a normal teen not fighting for his life due to being captured by ghosts! I am not going to lose my boy because of that evil ghost!" Jack said only for Jazz to block their path.

"If you want to get through that portal you are going to have to… Let me go now! What you are doing is going to get you killed! What about me? Are you trying to make me an orphan because of this?" Jazz said as Jack held her in his grip.

"Sorry Jazz but we are going to rescue our son no matter what! We would do the same for you no matter what the risk!" Maddie explained.

"Forgive me little brother, but Desiree if you can here this I wish that no humans could enter the ghost zone until this is over!" Jazz screamed.

Ghost zone stadium at this exact same moment

Desiree due to the wishes she granted recently heard both Jazz's and Paulina's wishes and within seconds began to glow.

"So you have wished it so shall it be." Desiree said just before a tiny whirlwind of flames appear revealing Sierra to land on her back.

"Mommy you are alive still! Please don't perish again!" Sierra said throwing Desiree for a loop.

'Mommy don't tell me I am this little girl's mother in an alternate time line? Well I always wanted to be a mother, but the problem I am seeing is she doesn't resemble me.' Desiree thought to herself before Sierra spoke again.

"Mommy you will together with daddy won't you?" Sierra asked while doing the sad soulful eyes to her.

'Plus that teleportation move she used is not my trait whatsoever. That is Ember's and Rose's teleportation move. If she were mine she would have come in a puff of smoke or mist.' Desiree thought to herself.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ember, or Rose and upon seeing Sierra's move both of them had smiles for a second before glaring at each other.

"Well that settles it the mother is one of us crybaby. But it is ok if you concede now auntie Ember." Rose said with a smirk.

"Not on your life, she is my daughter and you are her aunt! This makes things even better for me and baby pop! We can raise our daughter together! But one thing puzzles me. Why is Sierra who looks nothing like her calling Desiree mommy?" Ember said with the thought not sitting well.

"For once cry baby I have to agree with you. There is no way I am going to lose to a bimbo in a harem girl outfit." Rose added.

In the ring at the same moment.

"Surrender now Danny, you know you can't beat me, and even if you could you don't have it in you to kill me." Dark Danny said before he hit Danny in the kiwi's with an uppercut from under the ring causing all the male ghosts to wince and cross their legs at the sight of this.

Dark Danny taking advantage of this slugged Danny with a hard punch which sent him into the flames causing him body to burn.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed in pain before sending his ice powers all over to cool off the burns he got.

"Nice right? Those flames will burn anyone who doesn't have a fire element like myself. Oh and if you knock me into the flames I will be healed since it is my fire." Dark Danny said smiling.

'This is a fine mess I am in. I order to win I have to kill him, but I just can't do it. I will have to beat him. Hopefully this technique I am know will help me win.' Danny thought to himself before he flared up his blue aura causing Dark Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"You are going to fight my pyrokinetic abilities with you cryokinetic powers? Don't you know that fire beats ice?" Dark Danny said just before Danny fired an ice beam at him.

Seeing the attack coming head on Dark Danny dodged out of the line of fire causing the ice beam to his the flames and vaporize into steam in the process.

"Nice try Danny, but your ice beam missed." Dark Danny said with a confident smirk only to dodge several ice beams in the process.

Danny seeing his evil dodging made 5 clones of himself all of them aiming at him only with increased power only for him to dodge. This went on for the past 3 minutes until Dark Danny had enough decided to pull out the big guns. Within seconds Dark Danny unleashed his best attack upon his younger self. His ghostly wail. Doing so caused not only the clones to be wiped out, but pushed Danny into the flames once again resulting in him getting severely burned by the flames.

Outside of the ring

"Daddy no! You leave my daddy alone you jerk!" Sierra screamed in her most intimidating voice which due to it sounding so cute didn't help much.

Inside the ring

'Darn it! I can't break free, can't go intangible either.' Danny thought to himself as Dark Danny continued to wail on him. 'This won't stop him but it will at least protect me from the heat I hope.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to flare his ice aura resulting in his body feeling less of the burn as well as more steam going up into the sky causing the clouds beginning to form to grow bigger.

"You are still conscious I see. I must admit you have gotten stronger. However…" Dark Danny said with his hand on Danny's wind pipe. "You are still too soft to defeat me." Dark Danny explained before walking over to the fire and putting Danny as well as his hand directly into the flame.

The look of pain on Danny face was nothing compared to the agony of two things. The first being that all of the damage his evil self sustained being healed due to healing flames. The second was the crying that Danny was hearing from his alternate time line daughter.

"You time is up Danny, it has been up for 10 years." Dark Danny said as he channeled more energy into making the flames stronger.

Amity park stadium

"This is horrible. Danny is not only getting his butt handed to him by his evil alternate self, but due to the effects of the flames his opponent is healing his injuries." Tucker explained with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Danny you will win this fight and I know this! I know for a fact that my hero isn't a loser, and you are my hero! Show that evil version of yourself why the original is the best!" Paulina said with plenty of faith.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I 100% agree with Paulina! Danny you can't lose now! Kick is ass!" Sam screamed shocking not only Tucker but everyone else in the stadium.

Outside the ring

"No daddy is getting hurt! Mommy please make the bad man leave daddy alone!" Sierra cried with tears in her eyes.

Completely ignoring the mommy comment Desiree did her best to calm Danny's alternate timeline daughter.

"I am sorry Sierra but that is something I can't do. I am not allowed to interfere in a match like this." Desiree said in an apologetic tone to Sierra. "However I can do this." Desiree said before she directed her attention to Danny. "Danny stop holding back against him! I felt your power, and I know you have more than that! We all did! So stop holding back and kill that evil version of yourself! Or do you enjoy breaking your daughter's heart by leaving her without a father for the second time?" Desiree screamed hoping her words would get to him. "That is right Danny she came all this way so she could be with you, because an alternate version of yourself was too weak to protect her! Are you going to fail her like he did, or are you going to man up and handle your business so you can raise your daughter?" Desiree screamed causing everyone to look at her funny.

In the ring at the exact same moment

"That is right Danny, once I am through with you, I am going to enjoy killing that little girl that calls you daddy as well. Oh I am going to savor destroying her while you watch helplessly. Trust me it will be the…" Dark Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as something inside of Danny finally snapped.

Ignoring his injuries Danny unleashed a powerful shockwave of ice while instantly covering the arena floor with frigid ice while instantly causing Dark Danny's feet to freeze in place. While this happened the burns and injuries Danny gained from the fire slowly began to vanish.

"You just made a huge mistake." Danny said in a dark tone while aiming 100% of his hatred at his evil self.

"So you still have some fight left in you after all. Good because it just means that I will have more fun tormenting… What is going on? Why can't I break free of this ice?" Dark Danny asked as the ice continued to incase him.

"You won't be going anywhere near my little girl. I was hoping I could win this without ending you seeing as you have kids of you own. But you have pushed me too far!" Danny hissed as aura changed to a darker blue.

While this was happening Danny fired an ice beam into the sky where the steam was collecting and within seconds due to the combined heat and ice instead of ice and snow, slush and rain came down from the clouds causing the freezing process to speed up. When Dark Danny was almost fully incased in ice Danny glared at his evil self.

"You may have the upper hand, but even so you won't be able to kill me. I exist outside of time remember?" Dark Danny explained only for Danny to smile a sadistic smile.

Amity Park Stadium

"Danny no don't do it! You already have him at your mercy! What you are about to do to him isn't you!" Sam screamed causing everyone to look at her funny.

"Dark Danny threatens to torment him, kill his alternate timeline daughter as well as destroy all of us, and you still want him to spare his evil self?" Star said looking at Sam funny.

"I have to agree with Star on this one Sam. While I know Danny has never ended a ghost before, Dark Danny shouldn't even exist due to him preventing the events that brought him to be from happening." Tucker explained.

"I couldn't care less about that. Dark Danny even if he is evil is still an existing thing, and if Danny goes that far he won't be himself anymore! So please Danny for the love of everything please don't do it!" Sam said with worry in her voice.

Ghost zone stadium at the exact same moment

"I know this, however…" Danny said before making his hand intangible and sending it through Dark Danny's body and out. "You can't exist without this now can you?" Danny said as he held the time medallion in his hand.

"But how did you…"

"Simple I remembered how me Sam and Tucker went to the future with these. So I figured you must still have one to keep yourself rooted here. Now your time is up Dark me, it has been up for 11 years too long." Danny said as he watched his evil self's body begin to turn into dust.

"You may have beaten this version of me, but know this. Even with me gone, you will still become me only more powerful. It is only a matter of time, and when I do return I will be the ghost king. That isn't a threat it is a promise HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Dark Danny said before his body completely turned into dust and his flames around the arena vanished.

Amity stadium

As the flames cleared everyone in the stadium watched to see Danny was standing inside of the ring while Dark Danny was gone. Everyone upon seeing this result cheered knowing that Danny once again save them from the threat of his evil self with the exception of one person.

"Why did you do it Danny? You had his afterlife in the palm of your hand and you took it." Sam said upset. "You could have made him give up or tossed him out of the ring since he couldn't move. Anything that would have spared his afterlife, but you went and took it." Sam said in an upset and disappointed tone.

"Sam Danny did what he had to do to protect not only us but his little girl. Like it or not he had no choice. He is fighting for his freedom, and to be there for that little girl. The decision must have been hard for him as well." Tucker explained.

Ghost zone stadium

"The fight is over, winner by eradication is the ghost zone's future king Danny Phantom!" The ref said causing everyone in the crowd to cheer.

Stage out

So ends part 18 of darkness without light. I apologize for those who wanted an update for making you wait so long, but I was suffering from writers block as well as dealing with tests and finals. R and R.


	20. The Aftermath of the last battle

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters from the show. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. The OC's belong to their respective owners.

DJ Rodriguez: I am glad you like thanks for the review.

jh831: Thanks for the review

Darkverger1: The battles with opponents in the finals are supposed to be longer than the other fights. I mean they are supposed to be the best of the best to make it that far and for Dark Danny, I wasn't going to make the fight easy. Thanks for the review.

DannyPhantom619: Actually no. I won't go into anymore deal, however this chapter should add a little spice to things. Thanks for the review.

Or-lan-do626: There was more to his decision then just that. There will be backlash to it as well. Thanks for the review.

serenityskywalker: So you wished it so shall it be. Thanks for the review.

Wilona Riva: Her scenes were fun to write. Thanks for the review.

Joey: I will reveal that information eventually in this story. Though the answer is already within one of my stories. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy part 20 of Darkness without light?

The ring

Danny even though he won this fight was thoroughly exhausted. No sooner did he walk out of the ring did he collapse due to the massive damage he took from his evil self. This of course did not sit too well with the youngest ghost in the stadium or the people of Amity. Pandora as well as many of Danny's allies and enemies watched as Sierra flew over to Danny's side and within seconds so a torrent of emotion that was completely out of character for her.

"Daddy no! Please don't leave me again! You promised we would be together forever!" Sierra screamed as she began to cry over Danny's body.

'Babypop really got his ass handed to him and barely came out of this fight alive if even that. No he is still alive if he wasn't his ectoplamsic energy would have faded like his evil self. But if he doesn't get medical attention soon he won't exist anymore.' Ember thought to herself before she began to walk over towards Danny and Sierra.

"Crybaby I wouldn't go over there if I were you." Rose said in a taunting tone.

"Shows how much you care about him! If you did you would be by his side to get him to a place for ghostly medical attention!" Ember hissed as she walked closer to the Father/Daughter duo.

However upon getting to within arm's length of Danny and Sierra, Ember got a literal cold shoulder from Danny's alternate timeline daughter.

"Get away from my daddy you monster!" Sierra screamed earning a look of shock from Ember, and a smug smile from Rose.

"Hey you can't say I didn't warn you crybaby." Rose replied enjoying the site of Sierra rejecting her younger sister.

Fenton works exact moment

"That monster hurt my baby! When I get my hands on him he will wish that he was never born!" Maddie hissed in anger.

"Newsflash mom if you were paying attention to the fight Danny has already done that." Jazz explained confusing the two older Fentons. "When Danny pulled out that time medallion he removed that evil ghost's only link to existing which was why he vanished." Jazz added getting still confused expressions from her parents.

At this point Jazz went on to explain the story from the nasty burger blowing up to how dark Danny came to be. Upon hearing this and remembering the new information that came in Maddie put a missing piece together.

"Then that must mean that the Danny that was here was a…"

"Correct a clone Vlad made to posie as Danny so you wouldn't worry which I am surprised neither of you picked up on the moment Danny revealed himself. Also for a little FYI Vlad is the same as Danny." Jazz continued hoping to even the playing field.

"Does this mean…"

Yes mom it does. He is also half ghost and is also at that tournament fighting as well." Jazz continued on causing Jack to smile.

"I can't believe it. Even though he was scarred by the accident that gave him powers he is using them to win Danny's freedom and bring him back to us. You will never find friends like that anywhere. Vladdie is truly one of a kind." Jack replied in a giddy tone only for Jazz to face palm herself.

"Wrong dad Vlad is only out to help himself. He wants to…"

"Jasmine Fenton don't you dare speak ill of Vlad. He made this clone so we wouldn't worry while secretly trying to save Danny and bring him back to us!" Jack continued.

'I love you dad, but sometimes you are just too gullible for your own good.' Jazz thought to herself shaking her head.

"Jack I am going to have a nice talk with Jazz about slandering our college buddies 'good name'. We will be back in a few minutes." Maddie replied as she grabbed Jazz by her hand and took her into a soundproof room.

Jazz looked at her mother with a bit of worry in her eyes until her hardened look turned to one of concern. Seeing this Jazz knew at least her mother believed her.

"Let me guess? Vlad is trying to win this tournament so he can have Danny for his own, and somehow convince me to leave Jack and be with him right?" Maddie replied causing Jazz to surprisingly shake her head.

"Yeah Danny told me that but how did you know?" Jazz asked still surprised.

"Vlad tried it once before when Jack made the first Specter Deflector. Besides after learning the truth about Vlad being half ghost, and him being in that tournament I kind of figured that would be the case. But still his plan has some holes in it." Maddie replied.

"Yeah even if he did win, Danny would is still bound to the ghost zone so he won't be coming back here sadly." Jazz replied in a depressed tone.

"If he does win sadly I will end up doing what he desires." Maddie replied causing Jazz to gasp. "Jazz Danny is still my baby boy, and even though I would love nothing more than to rip Vlad apart molecule my molecule I won't choose my husband over my son." Maddie said displaying her level of maternal instinct. "Besides the holes I was talking about is all those other strong ghosts, and Danny himself. Hopefully Danny will win it all, and if worse comes to worse we can still visit your brother." Maddie replied before going out into the living room only to see Jack with several assorted kinds of food.

Jack seeing his wife giving him a stern look wanted to back away into a corner, but instead continued eating popcorn.

"Jack A Fenton our son is in Danger, and you are eating snacks like this is live entertainment? That is it! When from now on this house is officially a junk food free zone! This means no more sweets, no more of those special cookies, and no more fudge!" Maddie hissed causing Jack to cringe at the thought.

"Well thanks to our daughter we can't go anywhere near Danny to get him back! What else am I supposed to do Maddie?" Jack said in his defense. "Besides Vladdie is there and he will fight for Danny's freedom as well so the odds of Danny being a slave to someone are reduced big time." Jack replied causing Jazz to sigh.

Amity Park just after the battle

Loud cheering could be heard due to Danny removing his evil self from existence however, the cheering stopped the moment Danny past out due to all his fatigue and injuries caught up with him. Upon seeing this everyone in the stadium wasn't happy.

"To kill a mocking bird Mr. Fenton you have taken worse abuse you have to get up!" Mr. Lancer said only for Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to glare at him.

"That is the worst abuse Danny has ever taken Mr. Lancer. Even when he fought to ghost king it never went that far!" Tucker said assuming this was the case.

"When he fought his evil self the first time he was nowhere near that powerful either so Danny has never faced worse!" Sam added throwing a few more worms.

"Come on Fenton you are our hero! You can't let us down now! You have to get up! We believe in you!" Dash said not liking the site of his hero knocked out cold.

"Please Danny you have to get up! How am I supposed to give you your hero's reward if you are down and out!" Paulina added still wanting to smother him in kisses.

"You can't die on us now! You still owe me an explanation for earlier actions!" Valerie added careful not to spill the beans on her secret.

Within seconds the entire stadium of Amity began chanting Danny's name while watching the scene until they heard Sierra's angered words.

'Get away from my daddy now! You hurt daddy once, and I won't let you do it again!'

"Tucker, Sam, you are Mr. and Ms. Information here care to fill us in on what that little half pint alternate timeline daughter of his is talking about?" Dash asked concerned.

The moment the question was asked, both Sam and Tucker surprisingly got all the information they needed to answer the question Dash asked. However, upon getting the answer both Sam and Tucker were in shock.

'There is no way I can tell anyone that info. Besides it isn't important to the match ups so I won't answer the question as of yet.' Tucker and Sam thought at the same time.

Ghost zone Stadium at this exact moment

"Well crybaby it seems that Sierra has all but rejected you due to 'hurting' cutie over here." Rose said once again in a mean spirited tone. "Even if by some stroke of luck you are her mother with her hating you cutie over there will never get with you." Rose said relishing the pain her sister was in.

"No daddy you promised not to leave me again! Please get up daddy! I don't want to lose you again!" Sierra screamed in her sad voice as her hands once again began to change to a familiar bright blue aura.

Within 10 seconds everyone who was watching the scene began to see movement within Danny's body, then in two more seconds Danny opened his eyes to see Sierra's closed eyes with tears in them.

'I feel good as if I didn't fight that battle at all but how? I was sure I was…' Danny never finished that thought as he looked down to see his alternate timeline daughter still teary eyed, however the waterworks completely stopped. 'Sierra must have done the same thing to me that she did to Frostbite. While I am glad she healed me, it leave me to question where did she get such strong healing abilities? I know I don't have that power, and her mother certainly doesn't have it either.' Danny asked himself before he pulled Sierra into a hug.

Amity Park stadium

"You've seen it everyone, Sierra with her vitakinetic powers has fully healed Danny to normal state in the most heart touching displays of love." Tucker said relieved that his best friend was ok.

"Thank goodness that little girl saved our hero. Her healing abilities are the greatest I have ever seen in real life." Nathen said impressed.

"You rock Sierra!" Mikey added along with the rest of everyone else in the crowd.

"Sierra, Sierra, Sierra!" The crowd chanted as their way of saying thank you for he deed.

On the sidelines in the ghost zone

"There you have it everyone, Danny Phantom the prize of our tournament is now back on his feet as if nothing had ever happened. In all of my history of existing in the ghost zone, no ghost has ever displayed strong healing abilities like this not even Undergrowth!" The ref said earning a glare of jealously from the plant ghost.

"Stupid little ghost! Taking away what rightfully belongs to those of us with Chlorokinetic powers! If I was still in this tournament I would wipe you and that little title stealer out!" Undergrowth hissed in anger only to hear a certain storm ghost laughing.

"That is funny the super powered plant ghost of the ghost zone is outclassed by a 3 year old! That is extremely rich. Though that still leaves the number one question. Who is her mother?" Vortex asked extremely curious.

No sooner did Danny get back to the sidelines did he see an incoming sledgehammer fist. Thinking quickly Danny tossed Sierra into the air just before the attack made contact with his face sending him flying into a wall. When Danny recovered he felt a ghost proof claw clamp over his body. Desiree then quickly grabbed Danny and pulled him quickly to within inches of her face. The ref was about to say something when Danny beat him to the punch.

"Desiree what crawled up your butt that you are attacking me outside of the ring? If you are trying to make things easier for me than…"

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Desiree hissed cutting off Danny with her blood red eyes glowing red. "That little girl was already traumatized once due to the lost of her original father to that monster!" Desiree continued still pissed off while Sierra who was still in the air watched and shivered in fear.

"Mommy is scary when she is angry with daddy!" Sierra said as she watched the scene with Danny and Desiree.

"Who died and made you my boss Desiree? Like me my alternate timeline self has kids as well. I wanted to make sure that I won but didn't leave them without a father no matter how black hearted he is!" Danny explained only for Desiree not to be moved.

"No excuses Danny! Your actions almost made her relive the same traumatic experience on a worse level due to your opponent being your evil self!" Desiree continued as she pinned Danny to a wall. "Now I am going to say this once and only once. In every fight you have, be it myself, or anyone else you better give it your all because it is more than just your freedom that is riding on this! It is also your right to raise your daughter!" Desiree explained in a hard tone.

'To think that my alternate timeline self was actually married to Desiree. While I never met his version of Desiree, from his memories my version is just a scary when pissed.' Danny thought as he nodded his head and Desiree released him.

"If that is how you feel Desiree, then for Sierra's sake I better hope we don't face each other in battle." Danny explained causing Desiree to shake her head in the process.

"While all this is touching, we do have a tournament going on. So for the next match in training the future ghost king will decide who goes next!" The ref replied as Sierra flew back to Danny's side. "The rules of you picking are simple. You can pair anyone against anyone else as long as they aren't in the next round, lost to an opponent, or isn't in the running." The ref explained.

"Seeing as I am the one who chooses the next fight, it will go something like this. Doctor Phobia you will do battle with Nightmare." Danny said causing both of the ghosts to spring into action.

"Thanks child, I have been itching for a battle and what better way to do said battle than to beat up someone who has a similar power of the Fright Knight?" Nightmare said in an eager tone before turning to the lunch lady. "My lady while I know you are spoken for I will win this fight so I may have a chance of avenging you from that swine over there." Nightmare continued as he kissed the Lunch lady's hand earning a blush from the older woman.

"Get your hands off my… ouch darn these injuries!" The box ghost said in pain before Sierra flew to him and once again began encasing the box ghost in her healing aura. In less than 3 seconds the Box ghost was good as new.

'That child of Daniel's has extreme healing powers. I wonder if she could do the same for me after all this is done?' Vlad thought to himself as he watched Sierra go back to Danny and say something into his ear.

"Well it seems I am going to have to show you that an apple a day won't keep this doctor away." Dr. Phobia replied as his Silver Tuxedo transformed into a dark purple with the resemblance of a dark owl.

Amity Stadium at this exact moment

"I don't know what that guy sees in the Lunch lady, ghost, but what is more confusing is why Sierra would heal the box ghost, and healed him but since the next fight is about to start we might as well explain the two combatants.

"The one in the purple tuxedo with a dark owl goes by the name of Dr. Phobia. His special power is ability to find and use your own fears against you in combat. He is also the doctor who was Penelope Spectra's mentor and teacher." Sam explained in announcer mode.

"The other combatant is Nightmare. He was one of Pariah Dark's Generals until he was booted by the Fright Knight. Thanks to this he has no love for him and won't think twice about destroying him. As we saw before he has power over shadows, and has extreme strength. The axe on his back has a weight of…" Tucker never got the chance to finish his sentence as Nightmare lifted the axe on his back with ease surprising both him and Sam.

"No way that was insane. I am surprised he can even keep that thing on his back without it breaking but he is lifting and swinging that thing around like it is a butter knife." Sam said in shock.

"Stop keeping us in suspense how much did he lift?" Dash demanded.

"He just lifted 200 tons with one hand." Tucker answered causing Mikey and the other geeks to gasp in shock.

"What are you so shocked about? That can't be that much can it?" Kwan said causing the geeks and surprisingly Paulina to shake her head.

"Kwan that guy just lifted the entire weight of the largest whale ever documented." Paulina explained causing everyone to once again look at her.

"My father was going over some facts and world records and that happened to be the weight of the largest whale ever documented." Paulina explained before Tucker took over.

"I wasn't finished explaining he strength feats. While he just lifted a sword with the weight of the largest whale ever documented with ease, the most he has lifted was **(1) 1.3 sextillion kilograms**." Tucker finished shocking everyone who knew the truth.

"I don't know about you, but between the two of them I am putting my money on Nightmare. With his strength and powers he should be able to beat that wimpy Dr. from here to the rings of Saturn." Dash said causing Mikey to laugh.

"I don't know Dr. Phobia is a master of fear and could very well turn Nightmare's fears against him." Nathan replied causing all the jocks to laugh at him.

Ghost zone stadium

"I hope you like the taste of my knuckles doc, because you are going to be sampling them all match long." Nightmare said with an ectoplasm thirsty smile.

Dr. Phobia only reflexed his mirror at Nightmare once, and upon seeing one of his fears a smile appeared on his face.

"Now I see why you carry around such a huge sword. It is to compensate for the weakest muscle you have within your body, And how does that make you feel about it?" Dr. Phobia said causing a lot of the women in the audience to laugh at him.

"Ready and Begin!"

Stage out

1 The weight of Pluto in kilograms

Sorry for the lack of update and mostly filler chapter. However it was needed to slightly develop some of the characters in the story. Also for the next match up I am letting you the reviewers choose who fights who. The rules are the same as the ones the Ref gave Danny. meaning No choosing someone who has fought in the final and won and/or lost, they have to be in the running , and they have to be open for a fight.

R and R


End file.
